


True Love Defined (AU)

by Jknight97



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullying, Espionage, F/M, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jknight97/pseuds/Jknight97
Summary: In the opening scene, we find Nick accompanying a very pregnant Judy to the hospital...and Nick is not the father of the babies! This is set in an alternate universe of my making and was inspired by an ARC story written by Uzrfrndly (http://uzrfrndly.deviantart.com/) and a comic drawn by EmberLarelle276 (http://emberlarelle276.deviantart.com/).©Disney owns the characters of Zootopia. The plot is mine.





	1. Chapter 1

“ _What am I doing here?”_ Nick silently raged.

_“I’m not the father of these babies. They aren’t my responsibility. It should be Jack who should be standing here.”_

Jack – whom he recently discovered – had skipped town for unknown parts of the world as soon as he found out Judy was pregnant.

_“Damn that Jack! If I ever find that bastard, I’ll skin him alive and use his pelt as a floor rug.”_

Nick was standing behind Judy who, in turn, was standing in front of the hospital elevators. Nick glanced at Judy who was bravely putting up a front and trying her hardest not to cry. She was on the verge of breaking down and yet, despite his anger, his heart felt so heavy seeing her physically tired from the pregnancy plus the fact that she was now a single mother. She looked so vulnerable. Broken. Not the Judy he had known who always had a bit of sunshine in her pockets, ready and willing to share it with the world.

“So, heard anything about his whereabouts?” asked Nick.

“Who? Jack?” she said with anger in her voice. “No and I hope that he gets eaten!”

Judy sadly turned back to face the bank of elevators and reflected on what had gone wrong and where it all had started…

* * *

 

“Welcome to the Zootopia Intelligence Agency, Miss Hopps!”

Judy turned to greet the voice and came face to face with a rather handsome grey rabbit. Except for the fact that he had three black stripes on each side his face and similar markings at the top of his ears, Jack Savage oozed confidence and sophistication as he strode towards her. His suave steely blue eyes stared directly into her amethyst ones as she felt a slight flush come to her cheeks.

“My name is Jack Savage and I will be your liaison here in the ZIA. You come highly recommended by Chief Bogo of the ZPD.”

Judy caught herself staring at him and responded with a bit of embarrassment, “Thank you Mr. Savage though I don’t know how a lowly computer technician from the ZPD Cybercrime Division could be of help to the ZIA.”

“Please, call me Jack” as he flashed a very charming smile. “Chief Bogo mentioned that you were his best when it came to tracking down fugitives who went into hiding only to surface from time to time in the Dark Web.”

“Well, I’ve been somewhat successful…” Judy blushed, as she hated to take praise for just doing her job at the ZPD.

“Nonsense!” he chided her. “Your success rate, which has led to the apprehension and successful conviction of cybercriminals, is phenomenal! In fact, it even surpasses the best minds of ZIA’s own Cybercrime Division.”

Judy blushed again, unused to such praise and merely looked down. “Thank you again, Mr. Savage”

She felt his paw gently cup her chin as he slowly lifted her face to look into his eyes. “The praise is well deserved. And Mr. Savage is my father. I would appreciate it very much if you would just call me Jack” he said in a low, sexy, sultry voice that only she could hear.

She felt giddy just looking into his eyes and did not trust herself to be able to speak. Her heart began to pound loudly in her ears. “ _Oh, sweet cheese and crackers! I hope he doesn’t hear that.”_ So, she swallowed and only nodded her head.

“Come then,” as he wrapped her paw around his arm. “Let me show you to your office and then I’ll introduce you to the head of ZIA who will brief you on our mission into Canidae which we will be leaving for tomorrow. Then, we can have a nice quiet dinner by ourselves in order to get more acquainted.”

* * *

 

She was jolted back to the present when she felt a contraction hit her. That meeting with Jack Savage happened over 3 months ago and most of what happened in between seemed to be a blur.

She looked over her shoulder and noticed Nick standing with his hands clasped behind his back, staring at the wall in front of her with half-lidded eyes, not looking at her. Despite the bored appearance, she could see that his eyes, nose and ears were on high alert, scanning the surrounding areas for anything unusual. She also noticed that he was standing on the balls of his hind paws, a wound spring, ready to lash out at potential enemies. Plus, the way he stood behind her, it seemed that he was using his body to shield her from any potential danger.

She was thankful for his presence and the feeling of unease abated. But that was all he allowed her to see. She wanted to know what was going on inside of him. How did he feel about her? Most especially now that she was about to give birth to Jack’s offspring. She hated it when he put on his mask. _“Never let them see that they get to you.”_ She still remembered his old mantra.

Her mind wandered back to the time she first arrived in Canidae…

* * *

 

Canidae. Land of the Vulpine. Zootopia’s nearest neighbor, largest trading partner and who shared one of the longest borders in the world between the two countries. She was accompanying Jack to Canidae so that she could help him locate a fugitive who had left Zootopia ten years ago before justice could be served. Relations between Zootopia and Canidae were very friendly. Yet, Jack preferred to remain undercover until he could actually locate and apprehend the fugitive. So, they were posing as business partners out on a scouting mission for business opportunities.

Jack did not disclose the name of the fugitive not until they had arrived in Canidae and checked into their separate hotel rooms. He had her meet him at the hotel bar where she found him seated at a table booth with a martini in his hand.

“Have a seat, Judy. What can I order for you?”

“I’m a bit of a lightweight, Jack, so I’ll just have a small glass of red wine.”

When her drink arrived, Jack pushed the folder over containing the name of their intended target. He did not say anything but merely nodded for her to open it. As she did, she gasped with surprise. She was looking at the familiar face of a red fox. A fox by the name of Nicholas Piberius Wilde. Her old high school classmate from Zootopia High who had disappeared from her life almost ten years ago.

* * *

 

They were waiting for the elevator doors to open so they could see her OB/GYN. The contractions were now almost 7 minutes apart and her doctor advised her to come over right away so that she could be admitted. As they were waiting, Nick heard Judy gasp and caught her as she almost fainted after a particularly long and painful contraction.

Nick’s frozen countenance slipped slightly as he snidely remarked with a waggle of his eyebrows, “Hey, Carrots! If I knew that you wanted to snuggle, you could have just asked.” The glare that she gave him could have peeled the paint off the walls as she forcefully swatted his muzzle with all her strength.

“Nick, this is not the time! I’m fucking having babies!”

She immediately regretted hitting him. He didn’t deserve that. She just felt so tired and helpless.

Cradling his muzzle as he was caught off-guard by her outburst, all he could say was, “Tch! Tch! Such language, young lady!” as he waggled his index finger at her.

If the look she gave him could kill, he swore he would have been six feet under by now. Before either one could say anything else, they heard the ding of the elevator. He helped her get on as they rode up to the floor of the Maternity Ward in the Canidaen General Hopsital.


	2. Chapter 2

It was their last year in Zootopia High and all Nick could think of was whether he should ask Judy to be his date to the Graduation Ball or not. They were good friends. Best of friends to be precise. They liked doing things together and a lot of people mentioned that they were always attached to the hip. They made a good team. Ever since they met on that first day of middle school, they hit it off right away. Whether they were working on a class project (usually Judy did most of the schoolwork), editing the school newspaper (Judy did most of the writing while he took the photos), leading the varsity debate team (his wit and her intellect crushed the opposition every year) or even the synchronized diving competition (she looked good in her swimsuit), they worked together like one flawless machine, each one complementing the other.

Yet he hesitated. Her brothers and sisters – all 257 of them – wouldn’t look too kindly on a predator asking a prey out on such an important event in her life. Nor would her ultra-conservative father, Stu Hopps, who always seemed to have his loaded shotgun around whenever he came over to consult Judy on their assignments. For all of Zootopia’s talk of “you can be anything you want” and inter-species dating still considered taboo, a “predator-prey” relationship would be a disaster waiting to happen. Of course, there was also the issue that many mammals hesitated to trust him simply because he was a fox. They only put up with him mainly because of Judy.

Judy was a sweet, loveable, adorable, non-stop bundle of energy with enough optimism for the both of them. She put up with his laziness. She always had a laugh for one of his jokes no matter how bad they were. She even defended him against his detractors. She never let anything get her down.

Except when he pulled one of his pranks on her. That was the last straw.

* * *

 

“Why are we going after Nick?” she worriedly asked Jack. “What did he do?”

“There is an outstanding warrant for his arrest after being involved in a serious altercation that took place over ten years ago. He managed to slip out of Zootopia right after so he was never charged before a court of law. Thus, the statute of limitations has been suspended and will start once he is charged in a Zootopian court.”

“What serious altercation? The only thing I remember that happened ten years ago with him was…” she hesitated as her voice slowly trailed off as the memories came flooding back.

“Yes, the incident that occurred between him and your boyfriend at that time, Robby Peterson.”

“But that wasn’t Nick’s fault! He was only acting in self-defense!”

“I don’t like it either, Judy. However, his father, who is politically connected due to his many campaign contributions, has been pressuring us for his arrest. We seem to have caught a break recently regarding whereabouts. Since the warrant has never been served, it remains outstanding and I have been tasked by my superiors to bring him in.”

“That doesn’t seem fair considering that Robby started the whole thing!” she said angrily. “Also, is this why you chose _me_ to come with you? So that I could be _your_ bait for the trap?”

Jack sighed. “I expected that you would feel this way considering your previous relationship with him. However, your name was put forward by your chief as the best person to do the job without any possible complications of having to smuggle him out of Canidae if he resisted. At present, Zootopia and Canidae are still working out a system of repatriation. However, we cannot wait for the courts to come up with one as it may still take several years. We now have a window of opportunity and I intend to take advantage of it. Life is messy and is never fair. However, as an officer of the ZIA, I must uphold the law no matter how distasteful it may be. And I expect you, as an officer of the ZPD, to do the same.”

She cringed at his words and shamefully hung her head. She knew that he was only speaking the truth and she was only letting her emotions affect her judgment. She started to read Nick’s dossier.

_Subject: Nicholas Piberius Wilde_

_Background: Former member of the Canidaen Armed Forces. Served 6 years and received a Honourable Discharge. Recipient of the Medal of Military Valour, several Medals of Bravery and the Canidaen Peacekeeping Service Medal. After leaving the military, Nicholas Wilde was known to have started a photography business in Canidae and has managed to keep a low profile since then. He has no visible pawprint on the Internet and has remained off the grid except when filing his income taxes electronically usually from an Internet café or public library. The address on these tax returns indicates that it is a post office box, which has been under surveillance. He has never appeared but someone comes from time to time to pick up the mail. After following said mammal to various locations on several occasions, the mail seems to mysteriously disappear from them and any attempts to backtrack to the time it occurred have proven futile._

_Specialty: Marksman_

_Current whereabouts: unknown_

Inside the dossier were photos of Nick when he was in the military. He looked handsomely stunning in his military uniform. He had a commanding presence around him and those emerald eyes of his brought back many pleasant memories. The military training he underwent had transformed the once scrawny fox she had known back in Zootopia High. His body looked…buff. “ _I’d certainly have a much harder time wrapping my arms around that chest!”_ she internally giggled.

“So, what is this break you’ve mentioned?” as she reluctantly turned her eyes back to Jack.

“It seems that he has recently created an account on Furbook under an alias. We deduced it was him because our cybercrime experts kept seeing him visit only one account…yours.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “You mean he’s been stalking me?”

“We’re not sure. But, every time he logs in, he appears to be using a virtual private network that is being bounced over several international servers so it is quite difficult to locate his exact position. We are certain, however, that after his military discharge, he has never left the protection that Canidae gives its citizens and has remained in this country.”

“So, where do we go from here?”

“We want you to contact him and to bring him out into the open so that we can either arrest him peacefully…or take him back to Zootopia forcefully under heavy sedation.”

She didn’t like the latter option however she deigned to voice her opinion over it, as she knew it was standard operating procedure for the ZIA.

“And how do you know he’d be willing to break his cover for me?” she asked Jack.

“I just know.” Jack replied with a hint of a sneer on his lips and didn’t say another word.

Judy began to feel some misgivings about the case. She knew she was happy about being able to reconnect with her best friend again however she didn’t like the fact that she may be betraying him just because of a petty misunderstanding that occurred many years ago. But because of her oath and duty to uphold Zootopia’s laws – no matter how unfair they may seem - she felt she had no choice in the matter.

And that was what sickened her to her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at the Maternity Ward and were immediately met by her OB/GYN, Dr. Pangolin. She was a kindly old armadillo who hovered over her patient and started timing the contractions. She sighed and said, “We’ll need to admit her into the Ward now so that we can monitor her contractions. Once they are at least 5 minutes apart, we’ll need to prepare her for birthing.”

They put Judy in a gurney and wheeled her into an area where the other pregnant mammals were. Only some curtains separated them from the others. They attached wires to various parts of Judy’s body in order to monitor her and the babies’ vital signs.

Nick sat silently by her side as Judy started to doze off, tired from having to carry the pregnancy full term. Although he did not show any outward emotion, he watched her with sadness in his eyes. _How could Jack betray such a beautiful bunny like her? How could he be so callous as to treat her as just a sexual conquest and then leave her holding the bag, figuratively? Why had she fallen for Jack’s charm? Why Jack? Why not him?_

As he internally struggled with himself to find some sort of answer, his mind drifted back to when he first reconnected with Judy after nearly ten years of separation…

* * *

 

Once a day, at exactly the same time these last two months, Nick would hook-up the satellite dish in order to login to his Furbook account under an assumed name. He knew it was risky but this was his only way to catch up on what Judy had been doing these past few years. Once logged in, he would contentedly sit and go through the various posts of Judy and would often chuckle at her interactions with others. Once in a while, Judy would post a selfie photo that he would then download. He would always stay only for no more than five minutes then disconnect. Once he had logged off, he would look at it and long for the chance to actually gaze again into those amethyst eyes but failed to gather the courage to even send her a message.

But this time, something different happened. The moment he logged in, a small chat message box with Judy’s Furbook alias popped up with these words, “ _Hi there, Dumb Fox!”_

He was caught a bit off-guard but then replied, “ _Judy?_ ”

_“Yes, it’s me Slick! How have you been?”_

_“How did you know it was me?”_

_“Well, you remember that I wanted to be a computer programmer/engineer when I grew up? Well I did! Top of my class. :-)”_

_“Congratulations! And, so?”_ queried Nick.

 _“Oh, hush, Mr. Smarty-pants. I was curious as to why someone was viewing my Furbook account daily at the exact same time_ _._ _So, I set you up by posting several photos that I knew you couldn’t resist downloading. They contained a special program that allowed me to snoop inside your computer. ;-)”_

_“Sly bunny. However, you do know that it’s illegal to post malware on Furbook, right?”_

_“Not if you work for the ZPD Cybercrime Division. ;-)”_

_“You do? Now that is interesting. I swear, Officer Hopps, someone placed that porn stash you found in my hard drive. I’m being framed.”_

_“Nick! You know I found no such thing.”_ Nick could practically hear her blush. He still hadn't lost his touch with her.

 _“Then, are you here to arrest me?”_ Nick waited for almost a minute for her to respond.

_“What makes you think that?”_

_“Because, you’ve only been in Canidae for 24 hours with Jack Savage of the ZIA and all of a sudden, here you are contacting me after all these years.”_

* * *

 Judy suddenly sat up, screaming in pain as she clutched her stomach with both paws. The monitors started beeping loudly. “Nick, it hurts!” cried Judy.

“Nurse! Get in here! Stat!” yelled Nick as he ran to her side to comfort her. “She’s in a lot of pain!”

As the team rushed in, he said softly, whilst holding on to her paw, “Hold on, Carrots! You’ll be okay soon.”

They pushed Nick aside and immediately began to assess Judy’s situation. “The contractions are less than 3 minutes apart!” said one of the orderlies. The Hippo Head Nurse immediately spat out orders and they took the hysterically crying Judy into one of the Delivery Rooms. Nick tried to follow but the Giraffe orderly told him he would have to wait outside.

Nick sat down in a chair and nervously waited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of an OC by Cookboss88 (https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4671815/CookBoss88) from their story, "Were You Expecting Someone Else?"

Robby Peterson. Grade A+ asshole. Captain of the Zootopia High Pawball team. Son and sole heir of one of the richest families in Bunnyburrow. Snob. Speciesist.

And Judy's date for the Graduation Ball.

Robby hated Nick simply because Nick was a fox. Historically speaking, they were natural enemies and Robby treated him with a lot of disdain and rancor. Behind Judy's back, he would deliberately trip Nick in the cafeteria, throw an occasional elbow into Nick's midsection when she wasn't looking, and all around just badmouthed him behind his back, spreading false and malicious rumours about him.

Nick put up with the bullying only because of Judy. Judy's only weakness in her armour was Robby Peterson. Wide of chest, muscularly built, handsome (as handsome as any rabbit could be), the large buck would shower her with his attention and many gifts. She was thrilled by the fact that a jock like him was interested in somebody like her. She was just putty in his hands. Not that Nick didn't pay her any attention or bring small treats for her in the mornings. It was just that he wasn't a rabbit. Not like Robby.

So when Robby asked her if she would be his date for the Ball, she immediately fell into a swoon and said, "Yes!" After that, it was all she could do to contain her excitement. She was literally hopping around all day like a bunny on caffeine and it was starting to wear on Nick.

Nick's only weakness was that he loved to prank mammals. He was known to prank everyone & spared no one, not even the teachers. Except Judy. In all the years he had known her, he had never pranked her. Not even once. That is until the little green monster called jealousy, decided to visit and pitch a tent in Nick's heart.

Which then led to his pranking Judy. And his downfall.

* * *

 

“ _How did you know I was in Canidae? And with Jack?”_

_“Oh, so now we’re on first name basis with our superiors?”_

Judy felt that she was losing control of the situation and she could sense his hostility. So, she tried a different approach.

_“Yes, I call him Jack. No, there’s nothing going on between us. I just met him yesterday, in fact. And the reason I reached out to you is because the ZIA wants to take you back to Zootopia to stand trial…by force if necessary. I don’t want to see you getting hurt.”_

_“What exactly am I being accused of, Carrots?”_

She was glad that he went back to using his nickname for her. That was a good sign.

_“They have an outstanding warrant for the mauling of Robby Peterson that happened back in high school.”_

_“You were there, Fluff. You know that it was self-defense.”_

_“Yes I do. However, a trial needs to be held in order to clear you of those charges.”_

_“You do know I’ll never get a fair trial in Zootopia because of Robby’s dad?”_

_“Nick, how can you say that?”_

_“You know it’s true, Fluff. That’s why I’ve never set foot back in Zootopia. That, plus the other thing that happened which I can never forgive myself for.”_

_“But that was an accident, Nick! You never meant to do that!”_

_“Still…it happened. And, the memory of that continues to haunt me to this day.”_

_“Nick, please listen to me. I really want to see you again. You were my best friend in high school and then you suddenly disappeared from my life without any explanation? I didn’t know how to find you these last ten years. Maybe it was destiny that Chief Bogo assigned me to this case. But now that there’s even a slim chance to see you once again in the fur, I need to take it.”_

She waited for him to respond. The blinking cursor on the screen seemed to mock her as the seconds passed without any response.

_“Judy…you know that I could never say no to you. I’ll send you the coordinates of when and where we are to meet. However, please keep this to yourself. I want to see only you. If I get a whiff that Jack and his ZIA goons are nearby, I will disappear and you will never hear from me again.”_

Judy turned away from the computer screen and faced Jack who had been watching over her shoulder all this time. “I have the coordinates but I need to do this alone. If he sees anyone from the ZIA, that’ll scare him away forever.”

“That is out of the question, Judy. This is our only chance to capture him and I have no intention of letting him slip by me again.”

“What do you mean, again? When was the first time?”

Jack uttered a small sigh. “It was back when Zootopia and Canidae had a joint peacekeeping mission in an Eastern European country beset by civil war over five years ago. I met Nick there, as we were both leaders of our own platoons. I liked him back then. However, at that time, I wasn’t aware that he was a fugitive from Zootopia. Just before our tour of duty ended, I was recruited by the ZIA. My first assignment was to arrest Nick and bring him back to Zootopia for trial. However, he managed to slip back into Canidae and it’s a rather embarrassing situation which I want to make up for.”

“Jack, please let me do this,” she pleaded. “I know Nick. Give me chance to talk to him first. I’m sure that I can convince him to do what’s right and to give himself up.”

Jack thought about it for a moment. “Alright Judy. However, on one condition. You will wear a wire on yourself plus we’ll put a tracking device on you so that when he does agree to surrender, we know where to pick him up. We’ll stay away from the vicinity of the meeting so that you can meet him alone.”

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Jack!” she squealed with joy as she jumped up and hugged his neck.

Then, she realized what she was doing and embarrassingly untangled herself from him.

Jack harrumphed and slightly blushed because of the contact. He quickly gathered himself and asked, “What did he mean by, _the other thing that happened_?”


	5. Chapter 5

An ocelot nurse came out from the Delivery Room. “Mr. Wilde?” she asked. “The delivery is complete. Both mother and babies are out of harm’s way and are now resting. Would you like to meet them, Mr. Wilde?”

Nick scratched his neck nervously as he stared at the floor and said, “Umm, I’m not the father of the babies.”

The ocelot just smiled and said, “Well, no one really said that you have to be the father.”

Nick shyly grinned and acknowledged that he did want to see them. “Thanks,” he said as he entered the Delivery Room.

“Carrots? Judy?” he called out as he looked around the dimly lit room, letting his eyes adjust using his night vision.

“Over here, you dumb fox,” came a tired reply. “Glad you could make it, Slick” she chuckled.

Nick turned and gasped. Before him was the most astonishing sight he had ever seen. Sitting up on the bed, with an afterglow, was a visibly tired but proud Judy surrounded by six tiny kits all bundled up. Despite her haggard appearance, she looked all the more beautiful proudly cradling her newborns in her arms. He approached her bed and took note that they all had her silver gray fur but had Jack’s trademark striped ear markings. He was enraptured by their inherent beauty and innocence.

“Oh, Sweet Fox Jesus, they’re so cu…” He immediately caught himself when Judy began to glare. “Never mind” he said.

“Judy, would it be okay if I held one of them?”

“Of course Nick. Yes, you can. Here.” She stretched one of her arms out to him and slowly deposited a small bundle into his outstretched paws. “Just be careful with her.”

He carefully cradled the sleeping kit in both his paws and gazed at the small miracle that Mother Nature had brought into the world. He slowly brought up the little bundle to his face and started to cuddle it. The baby’s fur was so soft! And its musky sweet scent reminded him of daffodils and warm summer rain. Suddenly, he opened his eyes to find Judy staring at him. He was sure that if she wasn’t physically and mentally drained from the delivery, she would have been giggling at him for making such as fuss over her little bundle of joy.

He cleared his throat and said, “Way to go Carrots! Nice job there. Glad to see that you got it done. So, did it hurt?” as he gave her his trademark snarky smirk.

Judy just rolled her eyes then suddenly punched him in the arm. “Oh shush, you! Keep that smug face outta here,” as a small grin played around her mouth.

“Awww…you know you love me” smiled Nick.

“Oh, Nick, please. Just stop,” as she began to laugh.

Her laughter was like water to his parched soul. The fact that he was the one able to make her laugh again almost brought a lump to his throat. Her laughter warmed him. That radiant smile - it had been gone these last few months when she realized her predicament - was back, even if only for a moment. He only now realized that it was her laughter that he had missed these last ten years. And he was determined to make sure it never went away again.

* * *

 

She arrived ten minutes early at the designated meeting place that Nick had specified. She was wearing the recording device Jack had given her and surreptitiously spoke into the hidden microphone in her lapel.

“Testing, testing, Hopps to base, can you hear me clearly?”

Jack’s voice answered in her ear, “You’re coming in loud and clear, Judy. Any sign of him yet?”

She scanned the surrounding area. “No. He should be here shortly though. Please make sure your men aren’t anywhere near, Jack.”

“Not to worry, Judy. We’re in our branch office here in Canidae roughly three blocks from your meeting place and we’re monitoring you through the street traffic cameras. Keep us informed of your progress.”

“Roger that, Jack.”

* * *

 

Jack Savage turned to his assistant, Fangmeyer, as they watched Judy from their vantage point across the street. “Are the hidden snipers in place?”

“Yes, Mr. Savage. Also, we have Backup Units 1 and 2 on standby in the adjacent buildings ready to capture Wilde as soon as he makes an appearance. They’re in civilian clothing and are carefully keeping out of sight.”

“Good. I don’t want this fish getting away. We’ve set the bait. Let’s reel him in…dead or alive…preferably dead for all I care.”

“As you wish, sir. I’ll relay your instructions to the teams.”

* * *

 

As Judy stood waiting for Nick to arrive, she studied the area around her. Unlike Zootopia, the buildings in the downtown area of Canidae were mostly three-stories high and seemed to radiate an old charm reminiscent of the previous century. “ _Art Deco_ ,” she reminded herself. Canidae, unlike Zootopia, seemed content to maintain the historical character of an era gone by rather than rushing headlong into the 21st century. Judy admitted to herself that Zootopia was just like her, rushing headfirst into any situation without fear of consequences. But then, there was something to be said of Canidae’s laidback and easygoing attitude where everyone just seemed so…friendly and accommodating. Just standing here on the street, no one seemed to be in a rush and everyone was so polite.

She suddenly noticed an older bunny in a flower hat and wrapped in a shawl slowly ambling towards her with a cane in hand. Her silver hair lining the brown fur gave her a rather worldly and wise countenance.

“Hello, dearie,” the doe rasped. “Do you have the time?”

Judy checked her cPhone. “It’s 3 minutes before 12, ma’am. Are you meeting someone nearby?” Judy was concerned about the old bunny. She looked very frail like and she seemed she would fall over at any moment.

“Yes, I am. You’re not from here, are you? I’ve never seen you around before. Are you waiting for someone as well?”

“I just came in yesterday from Zootopia.” She decided to stick to her cover story. “My business partner and I are here on business to see if we can expand into Canidae. I’m actually waiting for an old friend of mine,” she smiled. “I haven’t seen him in over ten years.”

“Well, he must be special, then, if you waited ten years for him. I can’t believe someone as pretty as you isn’t married yet,” said the older doe with a small smile.

“How do you know I’m not married?” asked Judy incredulously.

“Simple, my dear girl,” laughed the doe. “You aren’t wearing a ring on your finger.”

 _“What’s going on Hopps? Focus on the situation at hand and stop speaking to that old hag. Is Wilde nearby?”_ Jack’s voice suddenly was in her ear. She immediately noticed movement on the rooftops and she recognized some of Jack’s men in plainclothes hovering nearby.

“Jack, what’s going on?” Judy hissed angrily into the lapel mike. “I gave my word to Nick that I’d be alone.”

_“I’m not taking any chances. My men are standing by to arrest him the moment he presents himself. I’m just across from you so I can witness his takedown.”_

Judy wondered frantically where Nick was as it was almost time. She tried to stop Jack from continuing with his plan. “I have a civilian present with me. Abort! Abort!”

She heard Jack chuckle, “ _No can do, Judy. I want Wilde…dead or alive. Your choice.”_

She then noticed that a sloth driving a semitrailer van across the street stop at the red light, which effectively blocked her view of the building across. Suddenly, another semitrailer driven by a very rotund cheetah came into the lane beside the first semi and was followed by a small black van with a painting of a wolf warrior carrying a scantily clad she-wolf in his arms. The van was being driven by what looked like a fox cub with bat-like ears.

“Oh, here’s my ride,” said the older bunny. “And yours as well, dearie.”

The doe’s words caught her by surprise. As she whirled to face her, she felt a slight electric shock course through her body paralyzing her as she fell into the older bunny’s arms.

* * *

 

“What the hell is going on?” yelled Jack. “Fangmeyer, I can’t see a thing with this semi blocking the view. Get that sloth out of here!”

“Sir, that’s a sloth we’re talking about. It’ll take time to get him to move.”

“I need eyes on the situation, people! Talk to me Fangmeyer! What do the snipers see?”

“Sir, we are unable to contact them. Snipers Alpha, Beta and Charlie have gone silent.”

“What about the Backup Units?”

“Same, sir. Units 1 and 2 are not responding to my requests to answer.”

“Bloody hell!” swore Jack. “Let’s get out there. Wilde is probably in the area and may have already abducted Hopps!”

“Her tracker shows she’s still in the same spot she was a few seconds ago, sir.”

“I don’t care. This smells like a set-up. Get every available agent out into that street. Find Wilde!”

As they rushed out of the building, the sloth driving the semi started to drive off after the light had changed green. They braved the oncoming traffic to cross the street only to find no sign of Judy. Fangmeyer bent down to pick up the wire, microphone, earpiece and tracking device that Judy had been carrying on her.

“She’s gone, sir.”

Jack grabbed the electronic gear in his frustration and smashed it with his hind paw.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hi there! You must be the new student! Welcome to Zootopia High!”   
  
Nick turned around to see who was speaking to him. He didn’t see anyone.  
  
“Down here, you dumb fox!” as he heard a giggle.  
  
He looked down and his breath caught. There, dressed in a yellow sweater, frilly skirt and matching leggings was the most adorable creature he had ever seen in his life. The colour of her outfit along with her grey fur clearly complemented the most amazing amethyst eyes he had ever seen.  
  
“Hi! My name is Judy Hopps! I’m the Official Greeter for Zootopia High and I’d like to welcome you to the best four years of your life!” as she offered her paw to him.  
  
Her enthusiasm was contagious and Nick couldn’t help but grin as he grasped the outstretched paw and kissed the back of it with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
“Milady, thou dost warmest the heart of this weary traveller with thine words. And thy beauty eases the sight of mine eyes having seen the dreariness of yonder barren landscape as I embarked on my most perilous journey. I thank thee for such a fine welcome. Thou may call me, Sir Nicholas.” He released her paw, sweeping an imaginary cap off his head and bowing down on one knee with a flourish of his paws.  
  
His flattery of her made her blush but at the sight of him on one knee before her, she immediately fell on the floor with laughter. “You’re too funny, Nick! Can I call you Nick?” as soon as she caught her breath.  
  
“Yes, you can as long as you allow me to stand.”  
  
She looked at him questioningly.  
  
He sighed. “A gentle knight cannot stand not till his lady orders him to. And my knee is starting to hurt in this position so I would rather appreciate it if you did.”  
  
“Oh! Then, arise, Sir Nick!” she said, in a fit of giggles.  
  
He stood up, brushed the imaginary dirt off his knees, and asked, “So what is there to do in this Podunk town?”  
  
Judy acted as if she had not heard his snarky remark as she hopped up to grab his school tie and started pulling him down the hallways. She started to tell him how wonderful things were in Zootopia and how anyone could become what they wanted to be and how she was going to go out and make the world a better place for every mammal. As she was giving him the tour of his new school, she kept up a constant stream of chatter. The other mammals gave them a wide berth, sniggering and making snide comments as they passed by.

“ _There goes the Energizer Bunny!_ ”

“ _I pity that freshman. She’s going to talk his ears off,_ ” he overheard some say.   
  
Pretty soon, they came to a halt at a room that said  _Zootopia Gazette_  and Judy released the death grip she had on his tie.  
  
“What’s this?” Nick asked as he straightened his now unkempt tie.  
  
“It’s the school newspaper.”  
  
“What are we doing here?”  
  
“I was hoping you would volunteer your talent as a photographer and help me with publishing a monthly edition. You see, I’m the school newspaper’s editor, writer, and junior reporter all rolled into one,” Judy said proudly.  
  
Nick tilted his head and looked at her suspiciously.  
  
“I’m also the only one doing it as no one else wants the job,” Judy glumly admitted, holding her head down while tapping her fingers nervously together.  
  
Nick could see the dejection etched in her face. Then all of a sudden, her demeanour changed back to a sunny smile and said, “But no matter! I’m going to do it or die trying!”  
  
Nick laughed out loud at her bravado. She glared at him and punched him in the arm. _“Boy, she packs a wallop for a small bunny!”_ Nick thought.  
  
“I’m not kidding, you goof!” she stated.  
  
“I’m not laughing at you; I’m laughing because of you.” Nick grimaced while rubbing his arm. “ _I betcha that’s going to sting for a week!_ ” Nick thought. “How did you know that photography was my thing?”  
  
“Oh, I checked your files out and saw that you had listed it as a hobby.”  
  
“Hold on!” Nick said. “Only the Principal and staff are allowed access to my personal files. How did you manage to see them?”  
  
“Well, computers are kinda my thing and I’m planning to be a computer engineer when I grow up so…I kinda hacked into the school computer to see who of the new students I could hijack to help me out before they rushed off to join the other clubs” she sheepishly admitted while rubbing her neck.  
  
Nick stood there with his mouth open considering the audacity of her actions. That plus she trusted him enough to share the fact that she had just committed a felony.  
  
“Tell you what, Carrots,” Nick began. “I won’t have you committed to a maximum security prison for hacking on the following terms: One, I’ll be willing to help you with the school newspaper since it sounds more fun than watching grass grow which by the look of things is the most exciting thing that happens around here however I have the final decision on what photos to use. Two, you promise to stop punching me in the arm. And, lastly, you will be my lunch partner for a month as I don’t like eating alone.”  
  
Nick watched as her gorgeous eyes grew wider with each of the demands he listed. He swore he could almost see the steam coming out of her very pretty ears as she angrily shot back, “Who are you calling Carrots? I have a proper name. And that’s not fair! It's not like I'm asking a lot from you! Besides, you have no proof that I hacked into the school’s computers to get into your files! It’s your word against mine!”  
  
“Actually my dear,” as Nick smirked at her and pulled out the junior spy recording pen which he had hidden in his coat jacket pocket, “it’s your word against yours!” as Nick pressed the play button.  
  
_“Hey, you have no proof that I hacked into the school’s computers to get into your files! It’s your word against mine!”_ came the tinny voice. She looked at Nick with alarm.  
  
“It’s called a hustle, sweetheart. Relax, dumb bunny. I won’t release it and I’ll even give it back to you at the end of the month so that you can delete it. I just want to have a lunch companion. Even with one as cute as you.”  
  
Judy started to seethe realizing that she had been just been scammed. Then, it dawned on her that even though Nick had been annoyingly accurate about Zootopia High, at least he was willing to help with the school newspaper. No other mammal that she had approached had been willing to stick with her. And, as she started to calm down, she considered that having lunch with a fox for a month didn’t seem too bad. Especially with one this deviously charming.  
  
“Sly fox!” she chortled. She extended her paw out to him. “Deal!”

As he grasped her paw, she exclaimed, “Except for this!” and hit him again in the arm. “Don’t ever call me cute!”  
  
“Owww!” 

* * *

 

The van came to a screeching halt and Nick immediately jumped out of it.

“Did you order take-out?” said the older bunny snarkily, frail voice now gone. 

“Why thank you, Bonnie!” said Nick. “I’ll take a rabbit to go,” he snickered as he picked up Judy in his strong arms as if she was his bride. He immediately jumped back into the van followed by Bonnie. “Go! Go! Go!” Bonnie yelled as she slammed the van doors behind them. 

As the van’s doors closed, the driver of the van took off and headed straight for the back of the semitrailer in front of them. If Judy had the ability to scream, she would have but she was still paralyzed from the effects of the Taser. Suddenly, the back doors of the semi opened up with two ramps appearing and the van drove them up right into the semi. Once the van was inside, the ramps retreated back into the semi and the doors closed. She could feel the semi begin to move into traffic. 

Nick held up his phone and suddenly the theme song from the movie, “Mission: Impawsible” started to play. Nick was grinning from ear-to-ear.

“Shut it, Wilde!” yelled the small fox driving the van. “They’ll hear that from outside.”

“You’re no fun, Finnick,” Nick complained as he reluctantly turned off the music and placed Judy down on the van’s seat. He started to rub Judy’s limbs to help start the blood flowing again. Soon, Judy was able to move her limbs on her own.

“Sorry about that, Carrots. We needed to move as quickly as possible and weren’t sure if you’d cooperate,” he smirked.

The first thing Judy did was to throw her arms around Nick’s neck and held on to him for dear life. Nick’s eyes showed his surprise and started to wrap his arms around her body. Then, she suddenly started to pound away at Nick hitting him about on his head, arms, neck, shoulders and chest.

“Owww! Carrots, It’s nice to see you, too. Owww! Shit! Stop that! Judy! Come on!” Finally Nick growled, “Enough already!”

She continued hitting Nick until he grabbed both of her paws in his and kissed her fully on the mouth. She initially froze when his lips touched hers then slowly melted into his embrace as she savoured the physical contact. Nick let go of her paws and tenderly pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms protectively around her. Her paw unconsciously went up to Nick’s muzzle, gently caressing it. She pressed herself into his wide chest, acutely aware of how safe she felt while in his embrace. They stayed like that, lips locked together, for what seemed an eternity to Judy until Nick broke away from her, both of them panting hard. 

Judy had a blank look on her face and her mind refused to engage.

“You broke her Nick,” snickered the older bunny.

“I didn’t Bonnie but that seemed the only way to get her to calm down.”

“Yeah, you don’t look so calm yourself, buddy boy,” chortled the small fox. “Get a room!”

“Just catching up with my old friend here, Finnick,” grinned Nick as he put his arm around Judy’s shoulders.

As soon as she could speak, Judy shouted, “Nicholas Piberius Wilde! Sweet cheese and crackers! How dare you?” Nick cringed as she yelled in his ear.

“Wow, all three names. You’re in deep doo-doo, Nick,” laughed Finnick.

“Just a minute, Fluff. I don’t know why you should be upset when I’m the one who’s been wronged here.”

Judy choked back an insult and refrained from hitting Nick again so that he could explain himself.

“We agreed that you would come alone so that we could talk. Well, guess what? Your precious Jack had three sniper teams positioned around the area plus two backup units in the adjacent buildings. Luckily, I was prepared for such an eventuality.”

Her mind swirled with these facts. “You mean you knew he was going to double cross you?”

Nick shrugged and said cryptically, “Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.”

“So, all that talk about not letting Jack know…”

“I knew he was monitoring the conversation, Carrots,” said Nick, “and I fully expected him not to keep his word. So, I prepared my own surprise by neutralizing his snipers and backups. Then, with Flash’s help, the view from the lookout area was temporarily blocked giving us enough time to extract you with a minimum of fuss. It’s called a hustle sweetheart,” as he waggled his eyebrows at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick looked lovingly at the little kit as it lay sleeping in his paws. He couldn’t believe how adorable the baby looked, how vulnerable it was as it lay confidently sleeping without a care in the world in his paws. Paws that, eons ago, would have easily shredded the little animal into ribbons of fur and bone without hesitation.

He glanced over to Judy and he noticed something off with her. She was no longer rejoicing the miracle of birth. The earlier look of pride in her eyes had been replaced by something else. She was staring down at her babies with a lost, desperate gaze.

He reached over to her, reassuringly grasped her shoulder lightly, saying, “Hey, Fluff? Are you okay? What’s the matter?”

She was startled by his touch as if she had forgotten he was there. She looked up at Nick. Then, she looked down at her babies again. She closed her eyes, warmly grasped his paw, seemingly thankful that he was there.

“Yeah, Nick…I’m okay…just…drifted in and out of my thoughts again…thinking,” she spoke hesitatingly. “I’m really scared, Nick…afraid of whatever lies ahead of me…I fear for me…for my little kits…I’m still a little kit myself, Nick…I’m so…”

Then, Judy broke down as all her anxiety, fears, and insecurities came pouring out in a flood of tears.

“I’m so sorry, Nick” she sobbed as she looked at him with her pain-filled amethyst eyes. “I…I ruined everything…didn’t I? I’m just…so scared right now…I mean…I…I don’t know if I can do this ah…alone” she stammered.

As she covered her mouth with her paw, in between the sobs that racked her body, she blurted out the pain that was consuming her, eating her alive as if a predator had decided to reside within her.

“They’ll guh…grow up without a father…I…I don’t know if I’m strong eh…enough, Nick. I’m real…really scared…what am I eh…ever guh…going to do?” she hiccupped.

Suddenly, as if it sensed her despair, the little kit in her arm started to cry. Judy rushed to calm the baby despite the gigantic stone weighing on her heart. “Oh…hu..honey bun…I…I’m sorry…mommy’s sorry…for making you cry…mommy’s here…please don’t cry.”

Nick watched her comfort the little kit, his own heart shattering as if someone had dipped it into liquid nitrogen and then carelessly dropped it onto the tile floor. He saw her once strong spirit crushed. His beautiful broken bunny. He wanted to jump up, wrap his arms around her in order to protect her from all the terrors the world had to offer. He wanted to bring back the sunshine that she knew, the optimism that she had freely dispensed when they were younger. But he also knew, that if he were to do that, she could misinterpret his actions. And, he was afraid of losing her again.

Then, he felt a tiny movement in his paw. He looked down and saw that the little kit he was holding had managed to wrap its tiny arms around his thumb. And his heart swelled.

He lovingly smiled. And he knew what he had to do.


	8. Chapter 8

The Peterson Gang, or the Pack Rats as they were called behind their back, ruled the halls of Zootopia High with fear. Robby Peterson was their leader and the rest were composed of a beaver, a capybara, and a porcupine. They picked on the smaller weaker mammals in school. The larger mammals learnt to avoid them because even though they could take on the whole pack, there was the possibility of being brought to court by Robby’s father and the legal hassles that such an encounter could bring were not worth it.

Nick knew enough not to be alone if ever he encountered them so he would always make sure that Judy was with him if ever he ran into the gang. Robby knew that he and Judy were best friends so he would always pretend to like Nick when Judy was with him. But Nick knew from experience that once Judy’s back was turned, all sort of accidents seemed to happen to him. So, he always steered clear of them until that one day when he went savage.

* * *

 

Judy continued to skip around Nick, constantly gushing, “Oh, I can’t believe Robby Peterson asked me to the dance! I’m so thrilled! I’m the happiest bunny alive! Oh, wait…what am I going to wear? I know! I’ll ask one of my sisters! Oh, this is so exciting! Imagine…me! He asked me!”

Nick was inwardly seething with jealousy but he didn’t allow any emotions to show.

“Congratulations, Carrots! You’ve officially are now boring me with this. You’ve been going on and on for the last three days about Mr. Robby “oh-how-wonderful-and-perfect” Peterson that it’s giving me a headache.”

Judy slugged him in the arm. “Seriously, Nick! Can’t you be happy for me? I mean, the way YOU are going on would make me think that you’re jealous of Robby.”

“Ha! Me, jealous of that over-sized fluff ball with two peas for a brain? Please, Carrots. You wound me. I have my pride to think about.”

“So what’s eating you then?”

“Well,” said Nick, “you’ve been going on and on about him that you forgot we were on our way to the _Zootopia Gazzette_ office to finish up tomorrow’s paper. If we don’t hurry, we’re going to miss the deadline.”

“Oh, sweet cheese and crackers! That’s right. I was so excited I forgot about it. C’mon! Let’s hop to it” she grinned at her own pun.

Nick groaned. “You hang around me too much, Fluff. Those are my lines! I think I’m starting to rub off on you the wrong way.”

“Why?” asked Judy. “Is there a right way?” she chuckled cheekily.

“Why, Judith Laverne Hopps!” said Nick with as much fake indignation as possible. “I am shocked. These virgin ears of mine will start to gush blood soon.”

“Oh, come on Wilde! Don’t pull that con on me. We both know you’re no virgin.” At that, Judy began to blush and Nick started to choke on the cola he was drinking.

“I…I meant to say…” stammered Judy, her ears starting to flush a bright pink, “that you’re no stranger to sex…I mean to the opposite sex…I mean. Oh, you know what I mean!” raged Judy as her face began to match the colour of her blood-flushed ears.

Nick began to laugh at her embarrassment. “Fine, I’ll take that as a compliment.” as he smirked and waggled his eyebrows at her.

Judy was still clutching both her ears, covering her face with them truly embarrassed by what she had said as Nick continued to poke fun at her. She blurted out, “So is that how you treat a friend?”

“Oh, we’re playing the friend card now, huh? Ok, Carrots. I’ll forgive you for this Frodoean slip. Let’s just get to the _Gazette_ shall we? Oh…and one more thing…oh my gosh, look over there!” he shouted as he pointed down towards the hallway.

She quickly looked and saw nothing. However, she heard Nick call out as he began running the opposite direction, “Last one there pays for ice cream at the diner!”

“Sneaky fox!” Judy snarled. “You can’t beat me at a race!” she yelled as she took off after him.

Nick knew that he couldn’t outrun Judy and he was counting on it.

* * *

 

Judy reached the door of the office first and triumphantly pumped her fist in the air. “Next time, try running without your camera hanging around your neck,” she laughingly pointed out.

Nick smiled as he reached her. “You’re right, Carrots. So I guess that means I’m paying for your ice cream. And as the winner, you get to go first, milady” he said with a bow and a flourish as he unlocked the office door.

“Don’t mind if I do.” As she pushed open the door, Nick reached for his camera and got ready.

The ice-cold water in the bucket that Nick had placed over the door earlier in the day immediately drenched Judy. She screamed out loudly and turned on him with dagger-looks saying, “Nick! How could you?”

Nick clicked the shutter as she stood in the doorway, soaked to her fur, a very wet and cold bunny. Although he didn’t feel like it, he still chuckled loudly at her predicament in order to complete the charade. But when he saw that the angry look was gone and had been replaced instead with sadness, he started to have doubts. Her lip was starting to tremble and her eyes started to mist over with tears. He would have been able to handle her anger. He did not count on her being disappointed with him and he immediately began to regret pranking her. The look of sorrow in those gorgeous eyes made his heart stop cold. Plus the fact that her body started to shiver and her teeth began to chatter wasn’t a good sign either.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry Judy. I didn’t think this through. Please forgive me!” he pleaded.

Judy looked at Nick’s face and she immediately saw the regret in his eyes…one of those few times he let his real feelings come through. She began to sniffle and slowly nodded whilst the shivering started to get worse.

Nick started to panic so he brought Judy into the room while taking off his jacket and shirt. “Here, take these, get out of your wet clothes, while I wait outside while you change. Let me know when you’re decent, okay?” She silently nodded her head whilst she forlornly took Nick’s clothes. Nick wanted the earth to swallow him up right there and then.

As he stepped outside, the guilt he felt over the immaturity of his actions and the damage he may have done to their friendship, came crashing down around him. He slowly started to bang his head against the concrete wall. “ _You…are…such…an…idiot! Dumb fox! Dumb! Dumb! Dumb! How could you treat your best friend…your only real true friend like that? Ice-cold water in February? Are you seriously fucking nuts? If she ends up having pneumonia, it will be your fault! What if she can’t go to the Graduation Ball because she’s sick? All the more she’s going to hate you!”_

“Nick?” a small voice called from the room. “I’m decent.”

He went inside to find a very sad, shivering Judy wearing his shirt and jacket, which despite the fact that it was way too large for her, made his heart beat way too fast for his liking. He managed to catch himself staring and swallowed hard.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked softly.

“Not as wet but still a little cold. I thought I heard some banging outside. Was that you?”

“Yeah. I think I was able to make a new door with my head.” Nick said glumly. “Look, Judy, I don’t know what came over me and I’m really, really, really sorry that I pranked you. If…if you don’t want to be my friend anymore, I’ll…I’ll understand. I…I really am just a dumb fox,” said Nick as he hung his head in shame.

“ _I really am just a dumb fox…I really am just a dumb fox…I really am just a dumb fox.”_

“Gotcha…” she said with a smirk on her face, as she held his junior spy-recording pen that she had found in his jacket. “It’s called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom!”

He stood there with his mouth hanging open. This was a different Judy in front of him. Gone was the lip trembling, teeth chattering and body shivering. She was standing before him with one paw on her hip and a big grin on her face.

“What? How?” he started to ask.

“I was the lead actress in our grade school plays for five years straight,” she replied with a smirk.

Realizing that he had just been scammed, he grinned and shook his head not believing how easily she had manipulated him. “Sly bunny! The student has become the master. So, now that you can blackmail me, what are your demands?”

“Well, we’ll start with you buying me ice cream every day for one week at the diner for starters. Then, maybe you can do my math homework for me coz I know you’re a wiz at numbers.”

“I’m willing to buy the ice cream but not do your math homework. If I do it, you’ll never learn and what kind of friend would I be?”

“The kind that almost gives them pneumonia?” she snickered.

“Ouch. Okay, I deserved that. How about this? I’ll tutor you in math every day, after school, instead? Deal?”

“One other condition,” said Judy. “I told you I was still feeling cold despite my winter fur coming in. I want you to hold me until I get warmer since there doesn’t seem to be any heater in the room and I don’t want to catch a cold. Besides,” looking suggestively at his fur-covered chest, “I’ve always wanted to know what a fox’s fur feels like.”

Nick almost fainted at her words. All the years he had known her, he had always imagined what it would be like to hold Judy in an embrace but he never showed her how he felt because he was afraid that she would reject him and he would lose the only friend he had. He always kept up a façade of aloofness whenever he was around her and never let on how he really felt about her. Now that one of his fantasies was about to come true, he again made it a point to not show his true feelings for her. So, he played out the scene a little longer, making it appear that he needed to think about it.

“Ok, Fluff. You win. Come in here.” He sat down with his back to the wall and held open his arms to her. She climbed into his lap and snuggled up to him, her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her dainty form and settled his muzzle between her ears, sighing contentedly. “You’re going to be the death of me, Carrots.”

She punched his chest lightly. “And no hanky-panky. Remember, you’re one kick away from singing falsetto in the choir.”


	9. Chapter 9

After pulling the prank on Judy, Nick made it a point to be extra nice to her all the time. He also felt that if it would make her happy to go to the Graduation Ball with Robby, then as her best friend, he would make sure that she had the best time of her life. So, when he noticed her looking very sad and dejected a few days before the Ball, he started to worry. He noticed that her ears were drooping and she seemed to have been crying.

“What’s wrong, Carrots?” asked Nick. “I thought that you’d be bouncing off the walls now that the Ball is almost upon us. Why the sad face?”

“I…I’m sorry, Nick. I…I can’t talk about it,” as she tried to hold back her tears.

“Hey, no more tears! Come here,” as he gently pulled her into am embrace. “Tell Uncle Nicky what’s wrong, my cute widdle hunny-bunny.”

Judy laughed at his teasing and gently elbowed him in his stomach as she wiped her face. “Stop that Slick. I’m not a kid anymore. And don’t call me cute!”

“Says the very emotional bunny,” smirked Nick. He sat her down and took her face in his paw so that they were eye-to-eye. “Come on, didn’t we say best friends wouldn’t hide anything from each other? What’s the matter?” he asked her seriously.

“Oh, Nick, I was so looking forward to the Ball. To be elegantly dressed and to have Robby sweep me off my feet while we danced. But when I mentioned it to my dad, he said that a new dress was an expense he couldn’t afford and he said I couldn’t go to the Ball as I would be needed to help out with cultivation and planting at the farm,” said Judy as tears threatened to fall again.

“What is he? Some sort of Amish bishop? No, don’t answer that. I’ve never seen you have any fun back home whenever I went to tutor you. And your dad practically drilled a hole in the back of my head as he glared at me from across the room while cleaning his shotgun.”

“He’s just different,” shrugged Judy. “Ever since mom died when I was still a young kit, he hasn’t been the same even though he’s remarried. I’ve had to depend on the support from my brothers and sisters to keep me emotionally stable.”

“So, Carrots, let me get this straight. You don’t have a dress for the Ball?”

“No,” sighed Judy. “And even if I borrowed one of my sister’s dresses, I wouldn’t have the time or the money to have it altered.”

“What if I could find one for you?” asked Nick thoughtfully. “I know this very skilled tailor who would love to meet you and I’m sure he could manage to have it ready in time for the Ball. Then, all we need to do is to sneak you out of your house for a few hours and then back in so your dad won’t notice. Can any of your siblings cover for you?”

Judy’s ears perked up at this thought. “I’m sure they can. Oh, Nick! Thank you for being such a great friend!” said Judy as she hugged his neck. Nick hugged her back with a heavy heart. He wished it was him who was taking her to the Ball instead of Robby. But he didn’t show it and said casually, “Anything for you, Fluff.”

Then another thought came into Judy’s mind and her ears started to droop again. “I just remembered…I don’t know how to dance. I never found the time to learn what with studies and helping out on the farm.”

Nick started to laugh. “Is that all?”

Judy started to get mad and punched Nick on the arm. “No, that’s not all, jerk! If I don’t know how to dance, what will Robby think of me? A backwards country bumpkin who’s only good for having babies? I want him to see me not just as another pretty face. That I have a lot more to offer.”

“Look Carrots,” as Nick rubbed his arm to get the feeling back, “I’ve only seen you as an exceptional, intelligent, thoughtful and loving person and I wouldn’t have you any other way, flaws and all. Don’t sell yourself short. If Robby can’t see that, then he’s not worthy of you. Now, as for dancing, you’ve come to the right person. I can teach you enough in order to get by at the Ball.”

“You know how to dance?” asked Judy. “How come?”

Nick shrugged his shoulders. “Something I picked up from my mom,” he said softly.

Judy knew his mom was something he didn’t want to talk about so she did not push him. Nick shook himself and said, “Anyway, that’s in the past. Let’s get you setup with the dress first. Come on, follow me.”

* * *

 

Nick brought Judy to his dad’s tailoring shop called _Wilde Style_. John Wilde, a red fox as well, looked up from his work when the bell above the door rang as Nick and Judy entered. He immediately noticed the very adorable rabbit and judging by his son’s body language, this was the girl that he was smitten by. He inwardly chuckled and flashed a beaming smile at them both.

“Nick, my son, what can I do for you?”

“Hey dad,” said Nick, “I’d like to introduce to you my best friend, Judy Hopps.”

“Hello, Judy! So you’re the girl Nick keeps talking about. I’m surprised to say he never told me what a beautiful bunny you are.”

“Daaadddd!!!” Nick complained. “You’re embarrassing me here!”

John chuckled as he saw the both of them blushing. “Anyway, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

“Dad, I’d like to ask a favour. Judy needs a dress for the Graduation Ball and her father can’t afford one. I remember seeing a dress at the back of the shop that a customer decided not to purchase and I was wondering if you would allow Judy to use it? I’ll pay you for it by running errands around the shop for you,” Nick offered.

“Nick! I can’t let you do that,” exclaimed Judy. “Let me work for your dad until I can pay it off.”

“Nuh-uh,” said Nick. “Consider it my way of saying sorry for the prank I pulled on you.”

“Well, you kinda messed up there but I already forgave you for that. Besides, I did warm up to you, Slick,” she innocently remarked with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Nick flushed at the memory of Judy in his lap. He didn’t know how to respond to her except by flippantly saying, “Ehhh, you weren’t a big deal.”

“Neither were you,” Judy shot back with a smirk.

“Ouch, Carrots! You really know how to hurt a guy.”

John inwardly smiled at the banter between the two. He knew his son very well and the fact that he was offering up his free time to work in the shop as payment for dress meant that this girl was more than just a friend to him.

“Nick, can you go back to the storage room and get the dress?” asked John. “I’d like to see how much alteration needs to be done to get the dress ready for your lovely partner to the Ball.”

“Oh, Nick isn’t my partner for the Ball, Mr. Wilde,” said Judy.

“He isn’t?” queried John. “Now, that’s rather interesting,” he said as he smirked at Nick with a twinkle in his eyes. “Not too many friends would sacrifice their time for just anyone especially if they don’t expect anything in return.”

Nick huffed at his dad. “I just want to make sure she enjoys the Ball, okay? Don’t make a big thing out of it,” as he walked to the back of the store with his hands in his pockets.

Judy felt the tension coming from Nick and wondered what was eating him.

When Nick disappeared into the storage room at the back, John turned back to Judy. “Well, this really is a pleasant surprise. To finally meet the girl who made a difference in his life.”

Judy was taken aback. “What do you mean, Mr. Wilde?”

John sighed and rubbed his temple as if he was reliving a painful memory. “Judy, when we arrived in Zootopia, Nick was a sullen teenager who constantly disobeyed me. We were constantly bickering. I was afraid he would turn out to become a juvenile delinquent and further promote the negative stereotype of a fox. I didn’t want that for him. I had gone through a lot of that in my lifetime and I wanted something better for him.” He suddenly beamed at her. “Then, I noticed a change in his behavior that apparently coincided with having met you on that first day of school. Since then, I can definitely say that you have had a positive influence on him as he has made every effort to try to better not only himself but the lives of others as well. A very unfox-like behavior, wouldn’t you say?” as he faced Judy with a twinkle in his eyes.

Judy didn’t know what to make of his praise of her. She knew that as friends, they had been there for each other, through thick and thin. She did admit to herself that although Nick could be snarky and annoying at times, he was always there with a helping paw without her even asking him. Then a memory from the first week when they had met came flashing back…

* * *

 

Judy and Nick were seated at the cafeteria table during their lunch break. Nick had brought his lunch with him, which was a cricket, lettuce, and tomato sandwich made with mayonnaise, a blueberry muffin and a juice box. Judy was nibbling on two carrots that she had brought from the farm. Nick was frowning at her. “Carrots, I know bunnies like carrots but isn’t this carrying things too far? All I’ve seen you eat this week are just two carrots every day for lunch.”

Judy blushed and hung her head. “I didn’t want to say anything, Nick. It’s just that we had a poor harvest last time so my dad instituted rationing in the house. After all, there are 257 mouths to feed in the Hopps household. And I really don’t mind eating carrots,” she said with a small smile.

Nick scowled and shook his head. “I’ve seen how the other rabbits at school eat and they have way more on their plate than you do. Plus, given the amount of energy you expend, it’s a wonder you haven’t fainted from hunger.”

“Nick, it’s ok, really. It’s no big deal.” Judy insisted.

Nick shrugged and started to eat his sandwich. That was when her body betrayed her. The delicious aroma of the sandwich and blueberry muffin hit her nose which in turn sent a signal to her brain as if to say, “ _hey, there’s real food over there.”_ This led to her stomach growling over the memory of when she had last had a full meal, which had been quite sometime ago. It was a very loud growl that even Nick couldn’t ignore. He sternly looked at her and pushed all of his lunch over. “Eat this,” he commanded.

“Ewww! Nick! Crickets! Besides, that’s _your_ lunch.”

“Judy, you’re starving. Even I know that. So stop being a baby and eat. Besides,” he added, “I won’t have you fainting at the table. It’ll hurt my reputation as a cool dude.” Nick smirked.

Judy looked undecided. She really was hungry but she didn’t know if she could bring herself to eat pred food. So she decided to take a small bite of the sandwich. As soon as she did, her eyes opened wide and she immediately started to wolf the whole sandwich down. Nick smiled and pushed the muffin and juice box over to her. She shyly smiled at him and said, “Thanks Nick.” He just smiled back at her and put his shades on.

* * *

 

Judy recalled that ever since that first week, Nick would always bring her an extra sandwich everyday for lunch. Even when the Hopps farm recovered and her father did away with the rationing, Nick would still have something for her. When he discovered that carrot cupcakes were her favourite, he always brought one for her to eat as they walked to school each morning. She knew Nick had feelings for her but she was confused as to whether she felt the same way. Yes, she liked him…a lot…but he was a fox and she was a bunny.

She sighed. “I really like Nick a lot, Mr. Wilde but…we’re not of the same species. Heck, you know foxes and rabbits have been historical enemies. He’s a predator and I’m a prey! It would never work out!” Judy said with anguish in her eyes.

John Wilde merely smiled and said, “Give it some thought, child. There is no need to rush into anything. You both have your lives ahead of you. Just remember this: _The heart wants what the heart wants._ ”

“So, Dad,” they heard Nick say as he stepped back into the main shop with the dress, “have you totally embarrassed Judy? Or do I have to rescue her from you?” Nick said with a grin.

John walked over to his son, took the dress from him and hung it up. Then, he suddenly wrapped his arm around his son’s neck and gave him a noogie. “Impudent pup! I’ll teach you to disrespect your elders!” John said laughing. “You’re still young enough to receive a spanking from your father.”

“Watch the fur, Dad! Not cool!” said Nick with a grin as his father released him.

Judy laughed to see the father and son roughhouse. She was envious of Nick’s closeness to his father, one that she wished she had with her own.

“So, back to the business at hand,” said John. “Judy, would you mind hopping onto the stool so that I can measure you? Ooops. Did I just say that?” John remarked with a twinkle in his eye.

“Daaaadddd!"

John Wilde inwardly smiled at the way his son quickly came to Judy’s defense.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to everyone as it has taken me some time to flesh out the details of my story. I didn't want to rush writing a chapter only to go back and have to do a rewrite. I let it stew around for a while and I think it came out just right. Thanks again to Uzrfrndly and EmberLarelle276 for the inspirational story and comic.
> 
> I do not own the characters of Zootopia. ©Disney does, however, John Wilde is a figment of my imagination and from other writers as well. Feedback is appreciated.

Outside of the city, the semitrailer came to a halt underneath a canopy of trees, hidden from sight. The rear doors opened and Finnick maneuvered the van down the ramp. Once the van came to a stop, Nick, Bonnie, Finnick and the semi’s driver, Clawhauser, covered the trailer with a camouflage tarp. Once they were done, they got in the van and Finnick drove further into the forest trail. Clawhauser sat up in the front while Bonnie moved to the rear seats of the van, leaving Nick and Judy in the middle row.

Judy asked Nick, “Where are you taking me?”

“To a safehouse,” said Nick, “where we won’t be interrupted by Jack and his goons.”

“And who are they? I don’t think a tasering is a proper welcome for visitors unless that’s customary here in Canidae?” queried Judy crossly.

“I’m sorry about that Judy. And, forgive my manners. The fennec fox with an attitude is Finnick, an old army buddy of mine. We go way back from the time I first joined the Canidaen Armed Forces. The young rotund cheetah over there is Benjamin Clawhauser who’s the cook for the pack. You’ve met Bonnie Hunter.” Judy turned to glare at the older doe who smiled sweetly at her. “She’s a former Zootopian who moved here to Canidae a long time ago and is our medical nurse. I believe she’s also from the Tri-burrow area, not far from Bunnyburrow, your hometown. Flash, the sloth this morning driving the first semi, is our motor pool specialist. ”

“So what brings you all together?” Judy asked curiously.

“They were part of the platoon that I led when I was on the Peacekeeping Mission. After we all left the army, we managed to stay in touch and we decided to keep the pack together. We pooled our resources and found a place that could house everyone. So now, we’re just one big happy family!” Nick explained.

Judy sat back in the seat in order to process the day’s events. She was determined to find a way to contact Jack Savage of the ZIA once she had a chance but it would be useless unless she knew where they were going. The van’s side and rear windows were painted black so Judy had no idea of her location. Plus, Nick’s natural musky scent was distracting her…a lot. She had not seen him in close to ten years and she was now in Canidae with Jack in order to serve an arrest warrant on him. Nick had kidnapped her from under the noses of the ZIA and she knew she should make an effort to let them know that she was safe. But, his close physical contact was making it hard for her to focus and she could not make out where they were. She sighed and turned to study her best friend. She saw the faint scars on his snout, which she knew came from the injury he had received from the fight with Robby. Nick was wearing a form-fitting black shirt with matching chinos that hugged his well-chiseled body. She had felt a lot of hard-rock muscle underneath his fur when she had hit him. She was curious as to what kind of training he had received in the CAF and what he had done there. While in the Zootopian Police Academy, she had had to do a lot of crunches, push-ups and run hundreds of miles in order to even measure up to the passing grade. She knew that she had acquired a lean wiry frame as a result of her training but it was nothing compared to Nick’s.

Nick had been looking out the window when he started to smell something…interesting? Flowers? Inside the van? It was a faint scent that seemed to stir some distant memory. He then noticed Judy staring at him and snidely remarked with a small grin, “Like what you see, Carrots? I should charge you for the show.”

She quickly turned her head away and started to fiercely blush from the roots to the tips of her ears. “It’s…it’s nothing,” she stammered. She was ashamed he had caught her ogling him.

Suddenly, two very large paws pulled her over to his side and with her back to him; Nick pressed her into his chest, enveloped his arms around her body while wrapping his tail around her head until it too was covered. “Have you forgotten, Carrots?” he cooed into her ear. “I’m the Burrito of Love.”

“Nick! Stop that!” as she laughed at his antics, as she tried, not very convincingly, to wriggle free from his warm embrace and overpoweringly attractive musky scent. “You’re acting like a ten-year old!”

“It’s because you make me feel like a kit all over again, Fluff. It’s been so long since…”

There was a sudden high-pitched squeal that jolted them out of their horseplay. Both Nick and Judy turned to see Clawhauser looking at them with adoring eyes. “O…M…Goodness! You two make such a cute couple!”

Nick laughed and released Judy. “Watch it, Ben! She doesn’t like being called cute. It’s a bunny thing!”

“That’s right, Ben” chirped Bonnie. “Only rabbits can call each other cute. When others mammals do it, it sounds demeaning or insulting. Have we forgotten our sensitivity training again, hmmmm?” as she shot a glare at Clawhauser.

“Oh, dear, you’re right Bonnie. I’m so sorry, Judy! I wasn’t thinking,” as Clawhauser apologized. “It’s just that this is the first time I’ve seen Nick act like a kit with anyone plus he’s always been going on and on about you that I figured he was so much in love with you and since you weren’t rejecting his advances that you must be in love with him, too. Plus since you’re both different species and in a predator/prey relationship at that and you both look so adorable together. Wait, is adorable considered an insult by bunnies?” gushed Ben.

Bonnie groaned and face-pawed herself. “Ben! What did I say about your diarrhea of the mouth?”

Clawhauser cringed and hung his head in shame.

Judy, in the meantime, was speechless as she slowly digested what Clawhauser had blurted out. It was true that she hadn’t been rejecting Nick’s touches. It also made her feel giddy inside that after all these years Nick continued to hold a torch for her.

She turned to Nick and asked, “Is what Ben said the truth? That you’ve never gotten over me?”

Suddenly, Finnick snorted in derision. “Gotten over you? Honey, I’ve been with Nick since the beginning and you’d be amazed at all the crap I’ve been hearing. He never stops talking about you! Even when he sleeps, I can hear him mumble your name. It’ll be good to finally get it out of his system when he gets some tail tonight. Worse than a monk,” he groused.

“Finnick!” yelled Nick as he, too, began to blush, “Don’t be a crude piece of shit!”

“Finnick’s right, though,” added Bonnie thoughtfully. “Ever since I’ve known Nick, he does ramble on and on about you. Plus, I’ve not seen him take a female partner to his bed all this time. Heck, I once even offered to help him with his issue, as it’s not healthy to repress one’s sex drive. Nick, the gentlemammal that he is, turned me down politely.” Bonnie said with a grin.

“Okay, it’s starting to feel like I’m in the Twilight Zone. This conversation is starting getting real weird now.” Nick retorted. “Can we please get off the topic of my sex life?”

“Nope,” said Bonnie. “This is what a family does. We look out for one another. We care for one another. Even in the areas that are uncomfortable as that means it’s a sore topic that needs to be discussed.”

Nick sighed. “Bonnie, you are old enough to be my mother, which is why I turned you down. Heck, you’re the de facto den mother of the group.” Nick smiled.

“You mean cougar of the group, don’t ya, Nick?” smirked Finnick. “I know two young wolves who would agree with me.”

“Oh, shush, the both of you. I may be older than you Nick but not ancient. Besides, with age comes experience, if you know what I mean.” Bonnie said with a waggle of her eyebrows. “And Finnick,” Bonnie glared at him, “just because I like them young isn’t a bad thing. As long as they are of legal age, they are fair game.”

“With you, Bonnie,” Finnick shot back with a large feral grin, “I’m starting to wonder who’s predator and who’s prey.”

“Keep that up, Finnick, and Francesca will have to find another stud muffin to keep her bed warm tonight,” warned Bonnie. “I can easily put your nether regions out of commission for at last a week. She might end up going back to her old boyfriend if she ain’t gettin’ enuf of that lovin’.” Bonnie grinned with a sadistic twinkle in her eye.

“Ya wouldn’t!” Finnick gasped.

“Just try me.” Bonnie retorted crankily.

Judy looked confused at the exchange so Nick took pity on her and explained. “Francesca is a French Poodle and Finnick’s current love interest. She’s as saucy as only the French can be so Finnick has asked Bonnie, who’s a naturopathic apothecary, for “stamina” pills.” Nick grinned. “The thing is, Bonnie can easily reverse the effect of those pills without Finnick being the wiser until it’s too late.”

“And what about you, Judy?” asked Bonnie. “Like any other bunny, I expect that you have a healthy sex drive so let me know if you need anything for tonight’s session with Nick,” she said matter-of-factly.

Judy felt like melting into the floor as her ears and face turned a very bright cherry red. She had never been comfortable when it came to the topic of sex especially when it centered on her. Bonnie looked at her and wondered why Judy was reacting badly to a topic that was taken for granted by all rabbits. Then, with a sudden realization, Bonnie said, with a mixture of surprise and shock, “You don’t mean…you’ve never…these last ten years? Not a single buck or doe?” Judy wanted to die of embarrassment just then and there. She felt the vestiges of a panic attack starting on the edge of her mind. She curled up into a ball and started shaking. She began to hyperventilate at this point.

Nick at that point had had enough and growled, “Enough with the third-degree! Can we all just chill?” while he scooped up the trembling lagomorph in his arms. “There, there, I’m here Carrots, just listen to my voice,” Nick softly whispered. He crooned a lullaby and started to rock her gently as the van drove deeper into the woods.

* * *

 

In a secluded part of the forest, the van came to a stop in grove that was well covered by foliage. There was plenty of tree cover but not thick enough to block the natural light. At the edge of the clearing was a small lake fed by a mountain stream. Finnick flashed the van’s lights several times at what looked to be a wall of vines. The vines began to part and Finnick proceeded to drive into a large cavern underneath a large sequoia.

“Welcome to The Beech Tree!” said Nick as he stepped out of the van while holding a paw out to help Judy. Judy thankfully grasped his paw in hers as she still felt a little weak. She flashed him a small smile and mouthed the words, “Thank you”. Nick could tell she was still a bit out of sorts so he gently picked her up in his arms and brought her into one of the small cottages built into the cavern. She did not object and gladly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her muzzle into his chest whilst breathing in his scent.

As Nick crossed the threshold, he started again to smell the faint scent of flowers that he had picked up in the van. He mentally pushed it aside until he could put Judy in bed. Once inside, he paused and inquired with small chuckle, “Wouldst milady prefer a chance to visit the land of Morpheus whilst I gather some sustenance for tonight’s repast?”

Judy didn’t know why she felt so giddy when he talked to her in that manner. She felt like royalty and Nick was her knight in shining armour. She meekly nodded and said in a small whisper, “Thou dost treat this lowly damsel as if she were a noble lady, good sire. Thy goodness knows no bounds and she is very grateful for thy ministrations.”

Nick jovially laughed at their exchange and entered the guest bedroom. He lightly deposited her in the bed and as he did he playfully licked her nose. It started to wiggle uncontrollably and he said, “That is so cute, Carrots!” Instead of answering, she grasped his collar with both paws and locked her lips to his for a long passionate kiss. As they broke for air, she whispered into his ear, “Don’t taunt the bunny, Nick!” and gave him a steely gaze that brought shivers down his spine.

Now, Nick had been in skirmishes before while in the Canidaen Armed Forces Peacekeeping Missions and had come face to face on several occasions with enemy combatants who had been rabidly stoked by their religious leaders to kill or be killed for a chance to be in their deity’s heaven. They always had a wild-eyed crazy look as they charged his platoon’s position. The look Judy gave him made theirs look like they were kindergarten kits hopped up on sugar.

So, Nick did the wisest thing he ever did. He shut up and only nodded his head in agreement. “Good boy!” Judy said with a smile as she patted his head. Then, she closed her eyes and immediately fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a shout out to MinscLovesBoo for allowing me to use a phrase from his story, "Love's Tales" as found in FanFiction.net. If you don't know what I used, I suggest you read it. ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this next chapter is a bit on the heavy side and not for the squeamish. I've drawn inspiration from stories of how blacks in the 60s were sometimes mistreated and tortured by the KKK. Thanks again to Uzrfrndly and EmberLarelle276 for the inspirational story and comic.
> 
> I do not own the characters of Zootopia. ©Disney does, however, John Wilde is a figment of my imagination and from other writers as well. Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> The song is The Lady in Red by Chris de Burgh - https://youtu.be/FC1C4g8YOA4

It was the day before the Graduation Ball and every mammal that was going was busy with last minute preparations. Nick’s father had finished the dress for Judy and Nick had made arrangements with her to meet him at the school’s gym after school where the ball was going to be held in order to give her the dress. Nick figured that they could get in a last minute walkthrough in the actual dance area so that Judy would feel less nervous on the day of the dance. Nick also had a selfish reason for doing so. Since he wouldn’t be able to dance with her on the day itself, he wanted to capture their dance practice on an old video camera of his father’s as a sort of memento. He had hidden it in a dark corner of the gym where there was a clear view of the dance floor.

Nick was tinkering around with the music console of the audio-visual system when Judy arrived. “Hi, Slick! Whatcha doin’?” she asked.

“Hey Carrots. Just preparing the music for our dance practice. Why don’t you try on the dress that my dad made for you in the meantime?”

Judy went over to look at the dress and she could barely hold back a squeal of delight. “Nick!” she gushed, “it’s beautiful!”

“It will look even nicer once you’re in it,” grinned Nick. “Hurry up and put it on so that we can practice for your dance with Robby.”

As she hurried off to the girls’ washroom to change, Nick couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sadness knowing that in twenty-four hours, she’d be in Robby’s arms and not his. He shook his head to clear any negative thoughts, as he didn’t want Judy seeing the inner turmoil he was undergoing.

He soon heard her coming back and as he turned and looked at her, his jaw dropped the length of the floor. She looked…pretty? Magnificent? Adorable? Beautiful? Stunning? All of the above? He stared at the sight of his best friend standing before him in a red strap-neck halter dress that hugged and lifted her small bosom. It had a small belt with some carrots innocuously sewn in at the border that accentuated her slim waist. The hem of the skirt just stopped above her knees, which showed off her lithe legs. As she twirled to show off the dress, he noticed that the back bared most of her saddle to him and then dipped down to lock in her fluffy tail in such a manner that it almost stood upright. He had to use all his willpower to stop his hand from reaching out to squeeze that bit of fluff.

“Hey, Nick? Earth to Nick! Do you need help picking your eyes and jaw off the floor?” Judy snickered.

Nick shook his head trying to clear it. He still had some trouble speaking after the visual impact of Judy’s beauty had slapped him upside the head. He finally managed to gain some self-control, flashed her a weak smile and shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry, Judy. Can’t help it if I lost it there for a moment. I guess I’m going to need a very cold shower to counter all of this awesomeness,” as he waved his paw in her direction.

Judy giggled at Nick’s unguarded remarks and blushed at the compliment. She was aware that he had been staring at her and liked the fact that she had that effect on him. “So, Nick, are we just going to stand here all day or shall we start dancing?” she asked flirtatiously.

Nick swallowed hard and shakily reached out a paw to turn on the music. He adjusted his pants to accommodate the sudden tightness he was experiencing in his crotch area hopefully without betraying his actions to Judy. As he turned to face her, he could see that he had failed miserably. She was grinning at him from ear to ear, smug in the fact that she was turning him on.

“Whatcha doin’?” she drawled again as she seductively looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

Nick groaned as an overpowering scent of flowers in damp earth hit his delicate nose. For some reason, it aroused a primal urge in him. He soon realized that the delicious scent was emanating from Judy. He wondered why he had never noticed her perfume before. “If you don’t cut that out,” stammered Nick, “I’ll never be able to walk out of here in a straight line much less dance with you.”

“Cut what out, Nick?” she coyly asked as she batted her eyelashes at him.

“Fine!” Nick grumbled impatiently. “If that’s the way you want to play it.” He put on some tango music, reached out to her and roughly pulled her close to him so that there was literally no space between them and very little to imagine as well. He put his right paw on her back and held her right paw in his left and started to lead her into the erotic dance. He normally was gentle with her but he felt the urge to be the aggressor, hoping to shock her in order to gain the upper hand in this new form of teasing.

Although Judy and Nick had only been practicing a few days, Judy possessed a natural rhythm that easily picked up the intricate movements of the dance that Nick had been teaching. Judy was competitive in nature and never shied away from any challenge. Despite the fact that the combination of Nick’s natural musky odour and his manhood rubbing at her lower regions made her feel weak in her knees, she wouldn’t give Nick the satisfaction of backing down. So, when she felt his hardness on her hips, instead of pulling away from it, she slowly and deliberately rubbed her leg against it at every opportunity as they gyrated around the gym floor. Nick shuddered every time she brushed against his member and it took all of his willpower not to make a mess in his pants.

After several minutes of this non-verbal physical sparring, Nick pulled back, stopped dancing, took a deep breath and shuddered. “Judy,” Nick begged, “If we don’t stop this, I may do something that I will regret later. I value our friendship too much and I don’t want to lose you because of my raging hormones.”

Judy, who was also feeling flushed, commented, “You’re not the only one with raging hormones, Nick. I’m sorry for being a jerk to my best friend. All you’ve done is help me and here I am repaying your kindness by playing with your feelings. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Look,” Nick said, “Can we start all over again? Truce for now? I’ll place my paws on your shoulders and you can put yours on my hips with at least a foot of space between us. That way, I get to focus on your lovely face instead,” he said shyly.

Judy nodded in agreement and Nick went back to the console and chose a slow dance number this time. He remembered this time to press the remote for the camera. After composing himself, he turned to Judy with a small smile and offered both of his paws to her. She willingly took them, placed them on her shoulders, and grasped both sides of his waist with her own. They started to sway from side to side, looking at each other’s faces while listening to the strains of the song:

 _I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
_ _I've never seen you shine so bright  
_ _I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
_ _They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
_ _And I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
_ _Or the highlights in your fur that catch your eyes  
_ _I have been blind_ __

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek  
_ _There's nobody here, it's just you and me  
_ _It's where I want to be  
_ _But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
_ _I'll never forget the way you look tonight_ __

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
_ _I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing  
_ _I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
_ _And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away  
_ _And I have never had such a feeling  
_ _Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_ __

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek  
_ _There's nobody here, it's just you and me  
_ _It's where I want to be  
_ _But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
_ _I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
_ _I never will forget the way you look tonight_ __

_The lady in red, the lady in red  
_ _The lady in red, my lady in red_

_I love you…_

 

As the song came to an end, they stopped swaying but they continued to gaze at one another, not wanting to break the spell they were under. Judy could see the yearning in Nick’s emerald eyes while Nick could see Judy’s longing for him in her amethyst ones. They slowly leaned into each other, closing the gap until their lips connected in a chaste kiss.

Unfortunately, Nick saw stars not because of Judy’s kiss but because Robby Peterson came out of nowhere and sucker-punched him in the head.

* * *

 

Robby was in a foul mood. He and the Pack Rats had been roaming the halls of Zootopia High looking for victims to bully. Robby was carrying in his back pocket a muzzle he had taken from the police friend of his father hoping to find a predator that his gang could rough up and muzzle just for fun. They normally would have been at Robby’s house but since today was the last day before school ended, he figured they would prowl the halls one last time in order to terrorize the school population. They hadn’t had much success so far as the school was practically empty at this time of the day since a lot of the mammals had left to get ready for the Ball the next day. Plus, the news that his father had given him earlier that day that the car for his graduation present was going to be delayed didn’t sit well with him. He wanted to use the Mustang as a chick magnet because he was planning on dumping Judy once he had his way with her after the Ball. She was practically putty in his hands and she would have been the perfect sacrificial virgin to bless the new car with.

“Hey Robby!” said Dean, the capybara. “We’re wasting time here. Why don’t we go over to your place for a couple of beers?”

“Not yet, I still want to try to muzzle a predator today. Who knows? I might get lucky and chance upon that fox.” Robby said still in a foul mood.

“But Robby,” remarked Frank, the beaver, “even if he is here, he’s surely with Judy and we can’t do anything to him if she’s around.”

“Speaking of Judy,” chimed in Sammy, the porcupine, “what are your plans for tomorrow evening? I hear that her dad isn’t allowing her to go to the Ball. Who’ll be your date?”

“Nah, I checked it with her. She’ll be sneaking out to meet me there. Afterwards, who’s to say we won’t have a good time?” Robbie snickered as he looked at his gang with a leer.

They suddenly stopped in their tracks hearing music coming from the gym. Robby’s eyes had a feral glint in them as he realized that his day just started to get better. “Will you listen to that sappy music? I betcha it’s that fox all by his lonesome. No other loser would be here this late,” growled Robby.

“So, what’s the plan, Robby?” asked Frank.

“Let’s sneak in and see if Judy’s in there with him. If she is, I’ll distract her and bring her to another room. You three gang up on the fox, beat him up a bit, and then muzzle him tightly with this. It’s meant to be for a smaller predator so you may need to use some force to get it on the fox,” he smiled maliciously.

They crept to the door of the gym and furtively opened it in order to get a better view. Robby got the shock of his life as he stared into the opening. There was his date, Judy, kissing a predator! He uttered a low growl and rushed into the gym and hit Nick on the back of his head knocking him unconscious.

“Robby!” screamed Judy. “What the hell are you doing? Why did you hit Nick?” Judy tried to rush to Nick’s side but Robby grabbed her and pinned her arms to her side with his strong arms.

“What the fuck was that all about?” demanded Robby. “I saw you kissing him…a predator of all things! For fuck’s sake, Judy! You’re supposed to be my date for the Ball tomorrow and I find you in his arms? Are you crazy? Did he force you to kiss him? Tell me that he did and I’ll forgive you.”

Judy couldn’t answer Robby. Her mind and emotions were trying to sort out all what had just happened. The gentle kiss that Nick and her had just shared and how she did not pull back from it but rather wanted more. The fact that Nick was unconscious before her and how she wanted to jump on top of him in order to protect him from Robby’s wrath. Then, there was the social stigma of being in a predator/prey relationship and the implications it brought. And now, Robby was offering her an easy way out so that things could be the way they were before she had been caught kissing Nick.

She noticed the other gang members surrounding Nick’s knocked out body. One of them held an evil looking device in his hands. “What are you going to do with Nick?” she asked, stalling for time.

Robby snarled, “We’re going to teach that evil predator a lesson. No one forces himself on prey and gets away with it! Boys, hold him down while I put that muzzle on him,” ordered Robby.

Judy began to panic. “Wait! Nick didn’t force himself on me. It was just an innocent kiss!”

“Are you saying,” as Robby turned a menacing glare at Judy, “that you allowed yourself to be sullied by this predator? Are you in love with him?” Robby demanded.

Judy still couldn’t answer. All she could do was look at Robby pleadingly. Her silence was all that Robby needed. “Well, boys,” he sneered, “looks like we got one of them pred/prey couples. Let’s have some fun, shall we?” He grabbed one of Judy’s arms and twisted it behind her back evoking a yelp of pain from her. “I’m going to have a piece of this prey and then you guys can take turns with her. In the meantime, muzzle that predator and take his pants off. Here.” He tossed an illegal butterfly knife at Frank. “Castrate the bastard! Cut off his balls and then we’ll parade them around town as a warning for any other pred/prey couples.” 

Frank looked worried. “Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Robby? I mean there’s no need to go to such extremes. We can just muzzle him and…” Frank never got to finish his sentence as Robby knocked him down with his free paw. “Just do as I say!” yelled Robby angrily. He turned to look at the other two. “Hold that bastard fox down!” Dean and Sammy flinched at Robby’s orders but obeyed him nonetheless. Robby let go of Judy and strode over to where Frank had dropped the muzzle. He picked it up and forcefully jammed it down over Nick’s snout and tightly buckled it behind his head. The pain brought Nick unmercifully out of his stupor as the muzzle scratched the sides of his snout causing it to bleed. He tried to yelp but muzzle prevented him from doing so. “Nnggghhh!!!” Nick screamed. Judy looked on in horror as Robby picked up the butterfly knife, unfolded it and approached Nick. “So fox, you wanna dick around with prey, eh? Well guess what?” snickered Robby, “you won’t have a dick to do that with soon,” as he menacingly chuckled and reached down to undo Nick’s belt.

Judy rushed over, unmindful of her safety, and grabbed the arm of Robby that was holding the knife. “Robby! Please! Stop this,” she pleaded. “This isn’t like you! Let Nick go! Don’t hurt him!”

He pleas only served to fuel Robby’s rage. He took his free paw and painfully twisted Judy’s ears till she let go of his arm. “Owww, Robby! That hurts! Stop that!” Judy shrieked in pain. Robby only smiled, let go of her ears and hit her so hard in the face with the back of his paw that she flew into the wall, knocking her unconscious. “Don’t worry little missy.” Robby said with a leer as he grasped his own crotch. “I’ll give you mine once I’m done with your boyfriend over here.”

It was at this point that Nick went savage. All the rage that had been building up over the years whenever Robby and his gang had bullied him, the fact that Robby had hurt Judy and was threatening to rape her plus the scent of his own blood pushed him over the edge. His primal survival instincts kicked in and he took advantage of the distraction by grabbing onto the paws that held him down for leverage and swept Robby’s feet from under him so hard that it caused Robby’s body to involuntarily somersault where he landed on his head, stunning him. Nick then twisted his lower body so that his hind paws kicked the capybara away, freeing his one paw. He then slashed at the porcupine who immediately let Nick’s other arm go and scampered away with the capybara. They picked up their beaver companion as they fled. They didn’t want to be in the same room as a very angry fox.

Nick reached behind him and released the latch of the muzzle. He slowly took it off along with some fur and skin, which caused the bleeding to intensify. He slowly licked his muzzle tasting his own blood. His eyes were feral slits as he walked over to where Robby was beginning to regain consciousness and as Robby tried to grasp the butterfly knife in his paw, Nick coldly and calculatingly stomped on Robby’s wrist, shattering it to pieces thus ending his future career as a professional Pawball player. Robby screamed in pain as he held his wrist in his other paw. Nick then grabbed both of Robby’s arms and held them apart while he put his knees on Robby’s shoulders effectively pinning down the rabbit. Since Nick was taller than Robby, he used his hind paws to also pin Robby’s thighs down so he couldn’t use his legs or knees to kick Nick in the back. Nick drew his paws back and started to slam his fists into Robby’s face.

“You…hit…Judy…you…threatened…her…you…tried…to…cut…me…I’ll…make…sure…you’ll…never…do…that…ever…again!” Nick snarled each word punctuated with his fists as he pounded away at Robby. As the anger in him continued to build, Nick was about to deliver the coup de grâce as he unsheathed his claws and raised his right paw to slash at the exposed neck of Robby. As his right arm was coming down, a ball of grey fur came out of nowhere trying to stop him. Unfortunately, Judy missed his arm and Nick ended up slashing her across her right cheek instead.

Judy pulled back as she held her paw to her bleeding cheek and stared at Nick. Nick was shaken as he realized what he had done to Judy. The anger went away as if a balloon had burst. He turned to look at her, fearful of what she would say or do.

“ _She’s never going to be able to trust me again! She’s scared of me! I can see it in her eyes. Oh, sweet Fox Jesus! What have I done?”_ Nick thoughts raced in his mind like a thousand buzzing bees.

Judy suddenly turned and ran towards the gym door. Nick got off Robby, his spirit crushed and defeated. He howled out his frustrations and ran off in the opposite direction, his tail tucked between his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch my reference to a 1955 band composed of a supergroup of actors? ;-)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the seriousness in last chapter, I decided to do a little fluff piece. Not too fluffy but just enough. Thanks again to Uzrfrndly and EmberLarelle276 for the inspirational story and comic.
> 
> I do not own the rights to any of the music, I have modified the lyrics of some of the songs to fit my story and I have included the links at the end of the story for those who do want to hear the actual version. I do not own the characters of Zootopia. ©Disney does, however, John Wilde is a figment of my imagination and from other writers as well. Feedback is appreciated.

Nick closed the door to his guest bedroom to let Judy recover from the day's events. He didn't blame her for being exhausted. It's not everyday that an old boyfriend kidnaps you from under your boss' nose. He chuckled and wished he could have seen Jack's face when he discovered that Nick had been able to sabotage his well-laid plans.

As he entered the kitchen, he realized that Judy hadn't had anything to eat since probably breakfast and it would be getting pretty close to evening once she awoke from her nap. She would probably be ravenous so he decided to prepare something warm and hearty for her. He pulled out a steamer and gathered the necessary ingredients for a lentil soup dish.

 _2 tablespoons Olive Oil_  
_1 cup of finely chopped carrots_  
_1 cup of finely chopped celery_  
_1 cup of finely chopped onions_  
_1 large head of garlic, unpeeled_  
_2 teaspoons salt_  
_2 cups Dry lentil beans_  
_1 can of crushed tomatoes_  
_2 liters vegetable broth_  
_½ teaspoon ground coriander  
_ _½ teaspoon ground cumin_

Nick rinsed out the lentils and placed them in the pot. Then, he made a small dent in the beans and nested the head of garlic in it. He then added all the ingredients into the pot, stirred everything in, then covered it and allowed it to simmer on the wood-fed stove on medium heat for an hour.

As Nick stepped out of his bungalow, he surveyed his surroundings. The Beech Tree, as he had fondly christened their camp, was a natural cavern situated under a large sequoia tree that he and his companions had converted into a living quarters for five small cottages. They relied on solar power and the stream outside the cavern for their basic energy needs. Mirrors had been arranged all around the cave so that natural sunlight served to light the interior.

The cottages were laid out in a circle with a large space in the middle reserved for gatherings. He went over to Clawhauser's cottage to see if he could get a nice large _baguette_ and some pastries for their dinner from the cheetah. He greeted Ben as he entered the cheetah's cottage through the kitchen door. "Hey Ben, I'm wondering if you could spare some of your delicious homemade bread and butter? I'll need it for tonight's dinner with Judy. Oh, would you still happen to have some _Pain au chocolat_ and croissants as well?"

"Sure, Nick! I'd be happy to give you some. We want to make sure the little bunny regains all her strength now, don't we?" Ben chuckled.

"Ben, you sap!" Nick said good-naturedly. "The _baguette_ and butter will go well with the lentil soup. And your _boulangerie_ products are definitely the best in Canidae."

"Oh, you're just saying that, Nick." Ben blushed. "Anyway," Ben continued, "I've contacted the rest of the pack and most of them will be coming over tonight for a small celebration. We'll have some tables in the center and I'll prepare some food for tonight's gathering. It's karaoke night tonight!" Ben grinned.

"Sounds like a plan, Ben," Nick smiled as he gathered the items he needed for his and Judy's supper. "Judy and I will see you later around 7."

Nick got back to his cottage to continue preparing the meal for Judy. He opened a small alcove in the wall where he had built a small wine cellar. Since they were underground, the walls of the cave served as a natural cooler where he stored several wines from various regions of the world. He selected a wine from the region of _Rioja_ , which he knew would go well with the soup. He opened the bottle of wine to let it breathe.

He cut the _baguette_ into thin slices, placed them on a cookie sheet, which he then put into the oven at 160C for a few minutes. He allowed the butter to stand outside for a while in order to reach room temperature. Ben had created the butter using milk from neighbouring dairy farms run by wild cows. They willingly traded their milk for some of the moonshine that Finnick made. Nick shuddered at the memory of that deadly potion. He had once made the mistake of taking a shot of it on a dare and he swore that his throat had not healed till this day. Suffice to say that if ever there was a gas shortage, Finnick's concoction could be used to run the backup generators.

He checked on the soup and was satisfied with the aroma coming from the steamer. He gathered ceramic plates that his mother had passed on to him. They had colorful patterns paw-painted on them by the local artists from his mother's country. When the soup was ready, he ladled several portions out onto two bowls. He then took the warmed bread slices from the oven and placed them in a woven breadbasket that he covered with a cloth napkin. He took the softened butter and using a melon baller, scooped out several balls into a small ceramic bowl.

He then took the tray with all the food on it and carried it into the guest bedroom. He slowly opened the bedroom door and saw that Judy was still asleep. He carefully walked in so as not to wake her and placed the tray of food onto a nearby dresser. He stepped out of the bedroom to fetch a small folding table, the bottle of wine and two burgundy wine glasses. He setup the folding table near the bed and placed the tray on it. He then fetched a small stool so that he was level with the bed and sat down next to Judy.

She had turned in her sleep so that she was facing him. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He hungrily studied her visage. How he had missed her. Then, his brow knitted as he noticed the fur on her right cheek. He put a paw on it and slowly stroked his thumb over the small scars that were faintly visible underneath the fur. The memory of that night came rushing back and tears threatened to fall causing him to hitch his breath. The sound awoke Judy. She opened her eyes to see a teary-eyed Nick staring at her while she felt his paw slowly stroking her cheek. She held his paw and slowly nuzzled it.

"It was an accident, Nick. I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Judy softly said as she stared into his emerald eyes.

"Judy, can you ever forgive me?" whispered Nick. "You should never have gotten hurt. I wasn't myself. When you ran away from me, I didn't know what to do. I thought you were scared of me. I'm glad that you came looking for me. But I can't move on without your forgiveness."

Judy sat up in the bed. "Nick! If anyone should be asking for forgiveness, it should be me! I was blind to your love and kindness. If it wasn't for me, Robby wouldn't have hurt you." Judy pulled his face closer to hers so that their foreheads were touching. She gently ran her paw over the scars on his muzzle. "And, I wasn't running away from you! I had to run to the clinic to get the first aid kit for your wounds. Your muzzle was covered in blood! But when I came back, you had already gone. I was going to look for you but I had to take care of Robby's injuries so he wouldn't go into shock. I ended calling 911 for help and by the time they got there, so did the police and they detained me for questioning. My father arrived, took one look at my face and flew into a murderous rage. He wouldn't let me explain that it was all an accident. He dragged me home and grounded me for over a month. I was then constantly chaperoned by him or one of my elder brothers for over a year. By the time I could look for you, you had left Zootopia," she began to sob. "I'm so sorry Nick! I shouldn't have run away from you! I've missed you so much!" Judy bawled.

Nick took her in his arms and sat her in his lap so that he could stroke her head and ears to comfort her while her arms went around his neck not wishing to let him go again. No words were necessary. They held each other, aware of the pain that each one had carried the last ten years, and as their tears flowed freely, they knew they had each other's unspoken forgiveness. He held her until her sobbing slowed. He then turned her head so that he could lovingly kiss the tears from her face and then gently pressed his lips to hers.

Judy, though, had other things in mind. She forcefully pressed her lips onto his and placed a paw behind his neck in order to prevent him from pulling away. She hungrily sought his mouth and her tongue performed a sensual dance with his. He was astonished at her hunger for him. As they continued to lock lips, their hands roamed over each other's bodies, eliciting moans of pleasure from each other. Soon, Nick scented the faint aroma of honeysuckle and wet rain, which tickled a small memory at the back of his brain. " _Why does this smell so familiar? And what is it with this scent? It's driving me crazy! If we don't stop soon…I might lose it!_ "

"Carrots! Judy! We…need…to stop for a moment." Nick gasped.

"What's wrong, Nick? Can't handle the bunny?" Judy sensuously smirked.

"Yes, that, too." He took a deep breath. "We need to slow this down. We need to think this through carefully."

"What do you mean, Nick? Are you saying you don't want me?" Judy looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, sweet fox Jesus, no that's not it! I do want you! In fact, I love you very much. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. But we have to consider the obvious size difference between us. I don't want us to start rutting only for me to injure you. There's also the matter of my knot to consider which could cause irreparable damage. I don't want to hurt you at all especially if I lose control while we're making love. We need to take this slowly." Nick explained.

"Gee, Nick. Buzzkill…way to ruin the mood." Judy complained.

Nick laughed. "Look, we can start off with light petting and take it slowly from there. Besides, the dinner I made for you is getting cold and I'm sure your famished."

"Well, I was kinda hungry for something else but now that you mentioned it…" Judy's tummy growled loudly. She laughed at the sound.

Nick grinned at her. He set the table between them so that she could easily reach for the food. He poured the wine into the glasses and presented her with one. They clinked their glasses and Nick proposed a toast. "To a love once lost and now is found."

"God, Nick! That's so cheesy." Judy laughed.

* * *

It was close to 7 when Nick and Judy finished their dinner. When Nick told Judy about the gathering of the rest of the pack for karaoke, she became excited. "I love karaoke. It was one of the things I got to do at home that we enjoyed as a family." She practically pulled Nick out the door. "Whoa! Slow down, Fluff. Let me get a couple of bottles of wine before we go traipsing over there. It's our entrance fee," Nick winked.

By the time Nick and Judy arrived at the central square, everyone had arrived and Nick took Judy around to introduce her to his former platoon. "So you remember Finnick from this afternoon. He's our Engineering and Demolitions Expert. He helped to create the self-supporting environment we're in right now. He's also our resident moonshine maker." chortled Nick. Finnick grunted an acknowledgement to Judy. "So Finnick," continued Nick, "where's Francesca?"

"Couldn't make it. Outa sorts today. That time of the month." Finnick sounded pissed. Judy raised a querying eyebrow at him. "I never took you for a chauvinist, Finnick."

"She works for an accounting firm and it's the end of the month so they doing overtime to close the books." Finnick elaborated.

"Oh…well, I hope you'll feel better tomorrow?" Judy deadpanned. Nick just snickered as they moved down the line. "You've also met Ben and Bonnie today. Ben's the platoon cook and chowhound. Bonnie was the team's medical nurse and battalion surgeon. She saved a lot of us out there in the field." Nick fondly recalled. Bonnie raised her drink to Nick in acknowledgement of the praise given. Judy noted the two wolves at her side with a bit of curiosity. "These two are Wolfard and Snarlov. They're part First Mammal and our best trackers and Chemical Warfare Specialists. They're the ones who helped create the bioluminescence system for the cave. They're also her mates." Judy's eyes widened at this bit of news. "Isn't polygamy illegal here in Canidae?" she asked. "It's more unofficial rather than official," Nick shrugged. "They take turns sleeping over as we only have limited space in the cave. Besides, I don't think either of them could handle Bonnie's appetite seven days straight." Nick snickered. Bonnie merely smiled and said to Nick as she sat in between her two lovers, "You know how it is Nick. They can't get enough of me. Once you go bunny, you can't go back, honey!" she chortled. Both of the wolves chuckled along. Wolfard spoke up, "Evening Captain! Miss Judy," he acknowledged. "It's a pleasure to finally meet Nick's mate."

"Uh…mate? What makes you think that?" Judy asked hesitantly.

Wolfard tapped his snout with his paw. "I can smell your mixed scents quite clearly, remember? The nose knows. Also, that's a lovely perfume your wearing tonight," he said cheekily. Bonnie slapped Wolfard behind his head. "Behave Wolfie or else your sleeping outside!" Wolfard ducked his head apologetically but Nick could still see a small smile playing across the wolf's muzzle.

Now that Wolfard had mentioned it, he again noticed the faint fragrance emanating from Judy that was starting to have a delicious dizzying effect on him. " _That perfume is going to be the death of me. I can hardly keep my paws off her!_ " Nick thought. He noticed that Judy was blushing again furiously from the teasing she received from Wolfard so he pulled her to his side and allowed his tail to wrap around her. She immediately seized it and held onto it like a security blanket.

They sat down near the impromptu stage that Ben had setup. Judy still hung onto Nick's tail for dear life as she tried to make herself as small as possible by squeezing into his side. He put his arm around her shoulders and slowly stroked her arms in order to calm her. After a while, she seemed to relax and she slowly loosened her death grip on his tail.

Ben stepped onto the stage. "Welcome packmates!" Ben greeted the small gathering. "It's not often that we have guests even though we had to kidnap her for this occasion," Ben smirked over the laughter. "So, let's give a warm Fox Platoon welcome to Judy Hopps!" The snarls, growls, howls and paw-stomping lasted for over a minute as the mammals welcomed Judy. Judy shyly acknowledged their greeting with a smile and a wave of her paw.

"So, who's ready for some good, clean-fashioned fun?" asked Ben. "Not me!" Finnick retorted. "I'd rather be with my Frenchie cuddling up in bed." Nick frowned at Finnick's outburst and growled at him, "Hey sourpuss! Cool it will ya? You've been griping all day like a little kit without his mommy. Stop whining!"

"Oh, yeah? You gonna make me? You and what army?" yelled Finnick.

Nick stood up to confront Finnick. Judy tried to grab his arm to stop him but was too late. Nick stopped in front of the fennec and snarled, "Them's fighting words, mister."

"And whacha you gonna do about it?" Finnick shot back. As Nick and Finnick glared across the table from one another, they suddenly grinned at one another and yelled simultaneously, "Battle Karaoke!"

* * *

The rules of Battle Karaoke were simple. Each mammal performed once in front and was judged according to their delivery and how well they interacted with the audience. At the end, a consensus vote would be taken and the winner would get, aside from bragging rights, half of the wine bottles brought by each member of the pack.

Ben announced that each participant's name would be randomly chosen by drawing paper slips from a bowl. Once the small bowl was ready, Ben passed it over to Bonnie who then drew one. "Clawhauser!" she announced. Ben squealed with joy and ran up to select his music from the karaoke machine. Once he was ready, he took the microphone, started swaying his hips and as the music started, belted out in a bass-baritone:

 _My first, my last, my everything_  
_And the answer to all my dreams_  
_You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star  
_ _My kind of wonderful, that's what you are_

 _I know there's only, only one like you_  
_There's no way they could have made two_  
_You're all I'm living for, your love_  
_I'll keep forevermore  
_ _First, you're the last, my everything_

 _In you I've found so many things_  
_A love so new, only you could bring_  
_Can't you see it's you?_  
_You make me feel this way  
_ _You're like a first morning dew on a brand new day_

 _I see so many ways that I can love you 'til the day I die_  
_You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream  
_ _You're the first, the last, my everything_

 _I know there's only, only one like you_  
_There's no way they could have made two_  
_Girl, you're my reality, but I'm lost in a dream  
_ _You're the first, you're the last, my everything_

Ben bowed to lots of applause and wolf whistles as he grinned from ear to ear. He stepped over to where the bowl containing the slips were and drew the next name. "Wolfard!" he exclaimed. As Wolfard stepped up to the microphone, he smilingly addressed the audience saying, "This song is dedicated to my mate, Bonnie!" he chuckled. "May this inspire us tonight!"

 _Dark in the city night is a wire_  
_Steam in the subway earth is afire_  
_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_  
_Woman you want me give me a sign_  
_And catch my breathing even closer behind_  
_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

 _In touch with the ground_  
_I'm on a hunt down after you_  
_Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd._  
_And I'm hungry coz I'm the wolf._  
_Straddle the line in discord and rhyme_  
_I'm on a hunt down after you._  
_Mouth is alive with juices like wine_  
_And I'm hungry coz I'm the wolf_

 _Stalked in the forest too close to hide_  
_I'll be upon you by the moonlight side_  
_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_  
_High blood drumming on your skin it's so tight_  
_You feel my heat I'm just a moment behind_  
_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

 _In touch with the ground_  
_I'm on a hunt down after you_  
_Scent and a sound. I'm lost and I'm found_  
_And I'm hungry coz I'm the wolf._  
_Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme_  
_I howl and I whine I'm after you_  
_Mouth is alive all running inside_  
_And I'm hungry coz I'm the wolf._

 _Burning the ground I break from the crowd_  
_I'm on the hunt down after you_  
_I smell like I sound. I'm lost and I'm found_  
_And I'm hungry coz I'm the wolf_  
_Strut on a line it's discord and rhyme_  
_I'm on the hunt down after you_  
_Mouth is alive with juices like wine_  
_And I'm hungry coz I'm the wolf_

He stepped off the dais to a din of table banging, yipping and howling. Bonnie stood up and welcomed Wolfard back with a lovingly long kiss on his muzzle. She whispered to him, "You'll definitely get more of that later, Wolfie!" she promised him with a sly grin.

Ben drew the next name. "Finnick!" The small fennec fox grinned as he stepped up on the stage. He knew what he had to do in order to win. So he selected the music and began to belt out his song choice in his deep baritone:

 _You don't have to be beautiful_  
_To turn me on_  
_I just need your body, baby_  
_From dusk till dawn_  
_You don't need experience_  
_To turn me out_  
_You just leave it all up to me_  
_I'll show you what it's all about_

 _You don't have to be rich to be my girl_  
_You don't have to be cool to rule my world_  
_Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with_  
_I just want your extra time and your kiss_

 _You got to not talk dirty, baby_  
_If you wanna impress me_  
_You can't be too flirty, mama_  
_I know how to undress me_  
_Let me be your fantasy_  
_And maybe, you can be mine_  
_You just leave it all up to me_  
_We could have a good time_

 _You don't have to be rich to be my girl_  
_You don't have to be cool to rule my world_  
_Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with_  
_I just want your extra time and your kiss_

As Finnick strutted his stuff on stage, everyone clapped along to the catchy beat. In the end, he received a standing ovation for his performance. Finnick figured he had it in the bag. Ben then called out the next performer's name. "Snarlov!"

The younger wolf quietly came up on stage and quickly chose the song that he wanted. He then turned to address the crowd, "So, like my littermate, I, too, am dedicating this song to my mate, Bonnie," he said with a grin. "I think she will appreciate it very much," as he winked at her.

 _She'll only come out at nights_  
_The lean and hungry type_  
_Nothing is new_  
_You've seen her here before_  
_Watching and waiting_  
_Ooh, she's sittin' with you_  
_But her eyes are on the door_  
_So many have paid to see_  
_What you think_  
_You're gettin' for free_  
_The woman is wild_  
_A she-cat tamed_  
_By the purr of a Jaguar_  
_Money's the matter_  
_If you're in it for love_  
_You ain't gonna get too far_  
_Watch out boy_  
_She'll chew you up  
_ _She's a pred-eater_

 _I wouldn't if I were you_  
_I know what she can do_  
_She's deadly, man_  
_And she could really rip your world apart_  
_Mind over matter_  
_Ooh, the beauty is there_  
_But a beast is in the heart_  
_Watch out boy_  
_She'll chew you up  
_ _She's a pred-eater_

The audience laughed at the inside joke and applauded his efforts. Bonnie welcomed Snarlov back with a kiss just like she had given Wolfard and said, "Oh dear. Now I can't make up my mind. I may need to take both of you home with me," she laughed.

Judy observed Bonnie's interaction with her canine partners and made a mental note to herself to inquire more from her about how they made love. She appreciated Nick wanting to be careful with her but she was not made of glass and was determined to get him to bed her as soon as possible. At this point, she was already on her third glass of wine and started to feel more relaxed around the group. She leaned into Nick's chest and inhaled his musky odour while continuing to fondle his tail. " _I just can't seem to get enough of his scent or his tail_ ," she thought wryly to herself.

Bonnie got called onto the stage next. She sashayed onto it and made her selection. "This goes out to the two most wonderful partners I have ever had the pleasure of sharing a bed with," she smirked. "Hit it, Ben!"

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight_  
_Hunt you down eat you alive_  
_Just like animals_  
_Animals  
_ _Like animals-mals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_  
_I can smell your scent for miles_  
_Just like animals_  
_Animals  
_ _Like animals-mals_

 _So what you trying to do to me_  
_It's like we can't stop, we're enemies_  
_But we get along when you're inside of me, eh_  
_You're like a drug that's killing me_  
_I cut you out entirely  
_ _But I get so high when you're inside of me_

 _Yeah you can start over you can run free_  
_You can find other fish in the sea_  
_You can pretend it's meant to be_  
_But you can't stay away from me_  
_I can still hear you making that sound_  
_Taking me down rolling on the ground_  
_You can pretend that it was me  
_ _But no, oh_

 _So if I run it's not enough_  
_You're still in my head forever stuck_  
_So you can do what you wanna do, eh_  
_I love your lies I'll eat 'em up_  
_But don't deny the animal  
_ _That comes alive when you're inside of me_

 _Yeah you can start over you can run free_  
_You can find other fish in the sea_  
_You can pretend it's meant to be_  
_But you can't stay away from me_  
_I can still hear you making that sound_  
_Taking me down rolling on the ground_  
_You can pretend that it was me  
_ _But no, oh_

 _Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie_  
_You can't deny, ny ny ny_  
_The beast inside, side side side_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_  
_No boy don't lie, lie lie lie_  
_You can't deny, ny ny ny_  
_The beast inside, side side side  
_ _Yeah yeah yeah_

_(Howl)_

The moment Bonnie broke into a howl, both Wolfard and Snarlov did the same. "Hey, no fair Bonnie," Nick laughed, "you know they can't help themselves." Bonnie just snickered and said, "All's fair in love and howl, Nick."

Judy was enjoying the banter within the group. She was slightly buzzed from the wine and was quite happy staying beside Nick all night. She was surprised, however, when she heard Ben call her name. She blinked and started to fidget nervously as she started to feel butterflies in her belly. Nick sensed her unease, gave her a quick squeeze and whispered in her ear, "A beautiful bunny once told me back in High School that there was nothing to fear but fear itself. You can do it Judy. I believe in you."

She was surprised that Nick still remembered her pep talks to him. She smiled her thanks for the encouraging words and quickly got up to choose a song. By chance as she flipped open a page, she found what she wanted and knew it fit the moment. She put on the song, took a deep breath and began.

 _Where have all the good mammals gone_  
_And where are all the gods?_  
_Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?_  
_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_  
_Late at night I toss and I turn_  
_And I dream of what I need_

Judy suddenly turned to face Nick, pointed straight at him and beckoned with her paw while continuing to sing. Nick's ears shot up in surprise.

 _I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong_  
_And he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure_  
_And it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life!_  
_Larger than life_

 _Somewhere after midnight_  
_In my wildest fantasy_  
_Somewhere just beyond my reach_  
_There's someone reaching back for me_  
_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_  
_It's gonna take a supermammal to sweep me off my feet_

 _Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_  
_Out where the lightning splits the sea_  
_I could swear there is someone, somewhere_  
_Watching me_  
_Through the wind, and the chill, and the rain_  
_And the storm, and the flood_  
_I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood_

As she sang, she stepped off the stage and seductively glided over to Nick and grabbed him by his tie and slowly pulled him towards her. As she sang her final verse, she pushed Nick back into his seat and climbed onto his lap while looking deep into his emerald eyes as if daring him to reject her request.

 _I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong_  
_And he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure_  
_And it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life_  
_I need a hero_

Nick tried to say something but all that came out was "Eeeep." As the song ended, she immediately began to blush because of her forwardness. She held her ears over her eyes but then Nick scooped her up in his arms laughing. "Carrots, that was the best so far! I never thought you had it in you!" The others were yipping, yelping, hooting and hollering their approval of her performance. She shyly grinned at Nick and kissed him on his lips, which he gladly returned.

"O…M…Goodness!" squealed Ben. "That was so hawwt! Ok, good mammals. For our final contestant, let's get the Captain up here."

Nick smiled wickedly and said, "Looks like I'm returning the favour, Carrots" as he picked her up and carried her over to the stage with him. He pulled up a chair and made her sit down in it. Judy was curious and feeling a little anxious at being the centre of attention but she trusted Nick wouldn't do anything to embarrass her.

Nick went over to the song selection and looked for the one song he knew he had to sing to her. It was a song that his mother had often sung to him as a child and he wanted to dedicate it to Judy. He found what he was looking for, and turned to face Judy. "This is a song that I've never sung to anyone else but is dear to me because the one who used to sing it to me loved me unconditionally. I'd like to then dedicate this to the one mammal to whom I now offer my own unconditional love."

 _Como una promesa, eres tú, eres tú._  
_Como una mañana de verano._  
_Como una sonrisa, eres tú, eres tú._  
_Así, así, eres tú._

 _Toda mi esperanza, eres tú, eres tú._  
_Como lluvia fresca en mis manos_  
_Como fuerte brisa, eres tú, eres tú._  
_Así, así, eres tú._

 _Eres tú como el agua de mi fuente_  
_Eres tú el fuego de mi hogar_  
_Eres tú como el fuego de mi hoguera_  
_Eres tú el trigo de mi pan._

 _Como mi poema, eres tú, eres tú._  
_Como una guitarra en la noche,_  
_Todo mi horizonte eres tú, eres tú._  
_Así, así, eres tú._

 _Eres tú como el agua de mi fuente_  
_Eres tú el fuego de mi hogar_  
_Eres tú como el fuego de mi hoguera_  
_Eres tú el trigo de mi pan._

_Eres tú..._

As he sang, Nick approached Judy and sat down on the raised stage so that he was eye-level with her. He caressed her cheek with the back of his paw as he sang to her. He then slowly ran his paw over one of her ears, slowly trailing a claw lightly on the inside. He saw her shiver and the scent of lilacs blossomed tenfold and almost overpowered his senses. " _Oh, sweet Fox Jesus! That sweet smell again! Where is she keeping that perfume bottle? If I'm not careful, I'll be literally eating her out on stage!"_ He continued with his caresses and lovingly looked into her beautiful amethyst orbs while singing the second part of the song.

 _I woke up this morning and my mind fell away_  
_And looking back sadly from tomorrow_  
_As I heard an echo from the past softly say  
_ _Come back, come back, won't you stay?_

 _I wanted to reach you, let you know I still care_  
_And lost in the silence of my sorrow  
_ _I put a promise in the wind, on the air, to fly away to you there_

 _Touch the wind._  
_Catch my love as it goes sailing  
_ _Touch the wind and I'll be close to you_

 _I'll be easy to find_  
_On the winds of the morning, I'll come sailing_  
_I'll be easy to find  
_ _And, baby, I'll be close to you_

 _And only forever can I say I love you_  
_And only forever have I lost you_  
_But only a dreamer could wake up as I do  
_ _And hope it's still yesterday_

 _Touch the wind._  
_Catch my love as it goes sailing_  
_Touch the wind  
_ _And I'll be close to you_

 _I'll be easy to find_  
_On the winds of the morning, I'll come sailing_  
_I'll be easy to find  
_ _And, baby, I'll be close to you_

_Touch the wind..._

Judy was overcome with emotion. Nick's serenading her with a haunting love song touched a chord deep within her. She had never been courted in this manner. He seemed to pour out his heart to her with that beautiful melody. Then, as he caressed her ears, she felt the tip of his claw lightly brush the inner part of her ear, which sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know why a predator's claw would make her feel that way but she was sure only Nick could do that to her. She knew Nick would never hurt her and she felt safe with him. However, as he continued touching her ear, she felt a massive wave of desire suddenly wash over her. She didn't understand why but she suddenly had an urgent burning desire to rip Nick's clothes off and take him in front of everyone but she couldn't bring herself to do that without embarrassing herself in front of everyone. The conflicting signals caused her ears to jump out of Nick's paws and begin to vibrate horizontally.

Bonnie saw her ears go sideways and she became alarmed. "Nick!" Bonnie yelled, "Stop her. Shake her out of it!" Nick did the only thing he could think of. He kissed Judy. That was when she fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch my reference to another well-known fox story written by Roald Dahl? ;-)
> 
> Credits:  
> Barry White: You Are The First, My Last, My Everything - (https://youtu.be/Fcd3XuQwDQQ)  
> Duran Duran: Hungry Like The Wolf - (https://youtu.be/oOg5VxrRTi0)  
> Tom Jones and The Art of Noise: Kiss - (https://youtu.be/yuH1XDtN4rE)  
> Daryl Hall & John Oates: Maneater - (https://youtu.be/yRYFKcMa_Ek)  
> Maroon 5: Animals - (https://youtu.be/qpgTC9MDx1o)  
> Bonnie Tyler: Holding Out For A Hero - (https://youtu.be/bWcASV2sey0)  
> Mocedades: Eres Tu - (https://youtu.be/naAC37W42ro)/Touch The Wind - (https://youtu.be/4oSfy34lJhE)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry to everyone for the delay. Not much of an excuse except that life gets in the way. Thanks again to Uzrfrndly and EmberLarelle276 for the inspirational story and comic.
> 
> I have made references here to ideas that have appeared first in the works of other writers. I must recognize them to give them their due. Thanks to Kulkum, MinscLovesBoo, and eng050599. If I have failed to reference anyone else, my apologies. I do not own the characters of Zootopia. ©Disney does. Feedback is appreciated.

Bogo was not a happy camper. In fact, one never saw the Cape Buffalo with a hint of a smile on his face. He surveyed the scene in the gymnasium of Zootopia High and looked over the remnants of the previous night’s altercation. Bogo was the sole detective assigned to the case. Normally, because of his stellar performance, he would have been handling cases involving murder, robberies, drugs or even mob hits. However, his Chief had assigned what looked like a simple case of two young teenagers getting into a fight over a girl to him because of political pressure from the father of the victim. He had been told by his chief not to expect any help from any other department as it was considered an open-and-shut case of attempted homicide by a – Bogo glanced down at the case folder - Nicholas Piberius Wilde on a Robert Peterson and Judith Laverne Hopps. According to the notes of the case, Wilde was a fox who had went savage and attempted to sexually assault the female bunny, Judith Hopps. He had not succeeded due to the timely intervention of the buck, Robert Peterson. In the course of attempting to rescue the doe, the buck had suffered numerous injuries inflicted on him by the tod while the doe had been scratched in the face.

Bogo frowned. There was an appalling lack of physical evidence except for the injury reports from the EMTs and the testimony given by the buck and supported by his three friends who claimed that they were present but had no clear recollection of the attack. There also was no corroborating statement from the doe who happened to be a minor and was being kept away from the police by the overprotective father. Bogo sighed and put on latex gloves in order to clear the crime scene by himself. Bogo took in the enormity of the gym and sighed again. It was going to be a long shift.

* * *

 

Bogo went to John Wilde’s shop in order to advise him of the impending investigation against Nick. Bogo had an arrest warrant for Nick but something in his gut told him that something fishy was going on. He had discovered the muzzle in the gym complete with matted fur and blood along with the butterfly knife. The evidence he had seen did not add up to the witnesses’ testimonies. Plus, there was the matter of the equipment he had discovered that spoke more of a dance practice rather than an assault by a savage predator. Bogo had carefully filed all the evidence he had managed to gather and had tucked it away in a small corner of the evidence room without mentioning anything to his chief. He felt that the young Reynard was being railroaded simply because of his species.

When Bogo arrived, he found the shop closed and a note saying that it would reopen again in a few months due to extensive renovations. Bogo went to the back to see if there was an open window or door but it looked like everything was shuttered tight. Bogo sighed again. He would have to file a report with his chief saying the suspect, Nicholas Wilde, was now a fugitive and that a nation-wide arrest warrant would have to be issued for him along with his father for being an accomplice. Until such time that Nicholas Wilde stood before a Zootopian court, the case could not move forward.

* * *

 

Bonnie came out of the guest bedroom. “She’s resting for now.”

“What’s going on Bonnie?” Nick worriedly asked. “What happened to Judy out there?”

Bonnie sighed. “Nick, how much do you know about bunny mating habits?”

“Not much. I only know that rabbits are unfairly stereotyped as being promiscuous because they tend to have many sexual partners but once rabbits settle down, they remain faithful to one partner, very much like foxes.”

“Well, Nick, how shall I delicately put it?” Bonnie chuckled. “It seems that our 26-year old doe went into heat at the height of your performance,” she smiled.

Nick looked perplexed. “Hold on, from what I remember, females only go into heat if they are attracted to another male rabbit. And there definitely weren’t any bucks out there.”

Bonnie slapped a paw to her head. “Nick, are you really that dumb? It isn’t always the case that the target is a male rabbit. Some females go into heat when they are in the vicinity of the person they consider to be their mate.” Bonnie gave Nick a knowing grin. “You’re the buck! Wolfard was the first to notice Judy’s aroused state, which I’m surprised you hadn’t. Haven’t you smelled Judy’s scent? I thought it would have been obvious to you by now.”

“You mean that delicious sweet scent of flowers in summer rain that makes me want to tear her clothes off and have my way with her?” Nick said wide-eyed. “I did but I thought that was just her natural scent. In fact, if I recall correctly, the very first time I smelt it on her was back in Zootopia High. I thought I had died and gone to heaven.”

“I see,” said Bonnie. “So, tell me more about that time.”

Nick frowned as he wondered where Bonnie was going with this line of questioning. “Well, it was the day before the High School Dance and I was having a final dance practice with Judy in the gym. I was teaching her how to dance so she would have a good time with her date, who turned out to be a real asshole and jerk. She was wearing this beautiful dress that my father made for her that really showed off her beauty,” Nick recalled fondly. “Anyway, I got a whiff of her scent and I almost lost it right then and there. I asked her to stop but she continued to flirt with me and her scent even became stronger. I don’t recall anymore why we argued, but we ended up dancing this real hot sensual tango number my mother once showed me that her countrymen used for their coming-of-age parties. It involved a lot of body parts rubbing against your partner’s, which in hindsight, was a mistake considering we were two horny teenagers. Long story short, we stopped before we almost consummated our carnal desires.”

“Wait, you said there was a lot of rubbing against each other?” Bonnie snickered. “Oh, dear, Nicholas, no wonder you both are sexually inexperienced. You poor, poor dears! The irony of it all.” Bonnie was reduced to laughter, holding her sides.

Nick waited impatiently until Bonnie caught her breath. “Care to elaborate?” Nick growled.

“Well, Nick, it looks like the reason both you and Judy haven’t had other sexual partners is because you imprinted each other with your scents.” Bonnie explained with a smirk. “Back when we were primal animals, it was customary for partners to mark each other with their scent to let other mammals know that they’ve been spoken for. It’s very rare when it happens nowadays but then I suspect that your mother’s dance was meant to be for mammals who were to be married to one another soon. In your case, since you and Judy never consummated your mutual attraction for one another, the imprinting left you with blue balls for over ten years,” laughed Bonnie.

“I don’t think that’s funny.” Nick huffed at Bonnie.

“Nick, have you considered the fact that Judy can also smell your arousal?”

“Uh…my arousal?”

Bonnie rolled her eyes. “Nick, for someone your age, you’re still a kit! Ever since we picked her up this morning, your musk has gone off the charts. And, she certainly hasn’t been keeping her distance from you. Your scent triggers her own which then increases yours. Sort of like an infinite feedback loop.” Bonnie grinned again.

Nick held his head in his paws and groaned. “So, the only way to break that loop is to have sex? But what if I end up hurting her because of our size difference? I don’t want that either.”

“Oh hush, Nick. Look at me with the boys. I’ve been able to handle them so I don’t see why you and Judy aren’t compatible in that department.”

“Including the knot?” Nick asked incredulously, his blush hidden by red fur.

“That’s the best part of the love-making. Almost an hour of mandatory cuddle time,” Bonnie chuckled. “What’s important is neither of you panic the first time as it can be quite overwhelming. Trying to pull out when the knot is still swollen will only cause damage to both parties.” Bonnie warned. “I’ve seen cases back when I was on the emergency room shift and the sight was not pretty.”

Nick sighed. He looked at the doorway leading to Judy’s room. “So, what was the cause of her ears going sideways? And why were you panicking?”

“I think I’ll let Judy answer that. All I can say is that when a rabbit’s ears start to vibrate sideways, there is an ongoing internal conflict which puts a tremendous amount of strain on a rabbit’s heart and could lead to death.”

Nick’s face went white. Bonnie continued, “Nick, if you don’t get this out of the way once and for all, there could be dire consequences.”

“Errr…what would be they be?”

“Let’s see,” Bonnie thought, “headaches, extreme crankiness, mood swings, primal bunny? Have you ever seen a rabbit go savage, Nick?” Bonnie mischievously asked. “It’s not a pretty sight, I tell you. In the one case I saw, the male rabbit lost almost all of his junk plus a good part of his arm when he failed to attend to the needs of his lover.”

“Eeepp!”

“But, most important of all,” Bonnie threatened with steel in her eyes, “Judy is starting to feel like a daughter I’ve never had. I’ll make you regret it everyday if you hurt Judy’s feelings.” Nick swallowed and nodded to her as she left.

* * *

 

Nick got up to prepare some coffee for himself and a cup of tea for Judy. He brought both beverages into her room. She was sitting up in bed waiting for him. He offered her the cup of tea, which she took with a small nod of thanks.

The silence between Nick and Judy was deafening, each one unsure how to start.

“Uh, so I guess you must have overheard Bonnie and I talking outside.” Nick began. Judy blushed but nodded.

“So you consider me mate material?” Nick continued. Judy nodded again with a small smile.

“And you,” Judy continued hopefully, “find me attractive?”

“Undeniably so, Judy.” Her heart skipped a beat when he called her by her real name. “I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time but I was scared that you didn’t feel the same way as I did. Thinking back, I wish I had told you sooner.”

Nick then thought for moment afraid of how to ask his next question. “So, Bonnie explained about the sideways vibrating ear thing. What was the inner conflict?”

Judy began to blush again and stayed silent. Nick prodded her, “Carrots? Come on. Remember what I said back in Zootopia High? Best friends don’t keep secrets?”

Judy reluctantly whispered, “Because of my heat, I wanted to take you there in front of everyone. But I was also embarrassed about what the others would think. Plus, you had rejected my advances earlier in the evening, remember?” she shot back with vehemence.

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, Judy. It’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just a fox thing.”

“What is, Nick?”

“Foxes tend to pick partners for life. Until we do so, we tend to be sexually abstinent. Besides, you’re not ready.”

Judy looked puzzled. “What do you mean ‘ _I’m not ready_ ’, Nick?”

“I can’t tell you but you’ll know as soon as I do,” Nick said. “It’s important to me that you are before we can begin making love.”

Judy was both thrilled and frustrated. Thrilled to know that he also wanted her as much as she did him and frustrated that he was playing hard to get. She knew she was ready to have sex with him and although it might be too much in the beginning but she knew she could easily adapt. She wasn’t one to give up easily so she came up with a plan.

“Look, instead of pressuring ourselves, why don’t we relax by the couch outside and continue our talk there. You can also give me a back rub. It’s the least you can do considering how awful you’ve been treating me today,” she teased. “I’ll take a quick shower first. These clothes I’m in smell funky. You’re welcome to join me so that we can conserve water,” she coyly offered.

Nick smiled at her and said, “Nice try, Carrots. I’m ok with the back rub but ixnay on the shower. You know I wouldn’t be able to keep my paws off you in there. And until I know you’re ready, I’m going to have to take very long cold showers by myself.”

“You’re no fun.” Judy grumbled. “If you won’t join me, can you at least ask Bonnie for some extra clothes? I forgot to pack some when you kidnapped me.” Judy grinned.

“Ouch. Touché,” Nick shot back with a smile.

* * *

 

Judy stepped out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel and found the clothes from Bonnie that Nick had left on the bed. She deviously smiled when she saw the very revealing bikini panties underneath the shirts and pants that Bonnie had lent her. “ _No sex, huh? Let’s see how long he can keep his promise with me in these,”_ she smirked.

She also found one of Nick’s old shirts in the dresser, which she put on over the skimpy underwear. The shirt was several sizes too large and came down to her knees. She didn’t care as it smelled deliciously of Nick. She rolled up the sleeves so that her arms poked out of them. She then proceeded to join Nick on the couch. Nick had prepared a cheese platter with some fruit on it and had opened another bottle of wine for their talk. She was amazed at the variety of cheeses that Canidae had to offer. Her nose detected the nuttiness of the _Camembert,_ the sweet buttery scent of the _Brie_ , the sharpness of the aged cheddar and the funkiness from the blue cheese. His back was to her and as he turned around, his eyes almost popped out of his head.

“No fair, Carrots!” Nick grumbled. Judy just smiled sweetly at him. “Hey, we didn’t agree on attire,” she smirked. “Besides, if I’m going to get my back rubbed, the less layers the better.” Nick rolled his eyes at Judy but she saw his smile. That, plus the look of lust in his eyes as he took in her petite, lithe form covered only in his old shirt.

Nick couldn’t help but stare at Judy. There was something to be said about your lover wearing one of your old shirts. She may have looked frumpy in it…but she carried it well and looked damn sexy.

Judy joined Nick on the couch, lay down and placed her head on his lap. “Feed me,” Judy huskily demanded with half-lidded eyes as she stared up at him. Nick couldn’t believe her cheekiness. He took small pieces of the cheese and fed them to her by paw. As she took each piece, she would sneak in loving bites and at one point, she grabbed his paw while she slowly sucked on a digit. Suffice to say, Nick was having a difficult time maintaining his composure and he was sure she was deliberately bouncing her head in his lap in order to further bring him to an aroused state. Judy then suddenly sat up and said with a giggle, “Now it’s my turn to feed you.”

She grabbed the cheese platter from him and straddled his lap facing him. She took a piece of fruit, placed it in her mouth and moved in towards him. He grinned devilishly as he took the piece but she would linger on his lips before releasing it to him. All the while she was doing this, she was slowly gyrating on his lap putting pressure on his aching manhood that was straining to burst from his pants.

Nick growled his approval and slowly inched his paws up her shirt. They froze when he encountered her naked breasts underneath. “No bra? Sly bunny!” Nick chuckled.

“Is there a problem, Captain?” Judy asked sweetly.

“Not for me. But my prisoner may not like my interrogation methods,” he countered.

“Ooohhh…should this bunny be afraid of the sly fox in his den?” Judy asked playfully.

“You tell me, Fluff.” Nick grinned wickedly. He slowly and softly drew a claw from the base of her neck down to the top of her tail. She froze, her eyes went blank and he heard Judy say something like, “Nnyiooggh!” and her scent hit him like a freight train. He gasped as it hit his sensitive nose overloading his brain cells to the point he swore he almost came from just smelling her. He recovered his cognitive abilities after a few moments and grinned at Judy. “I think I found the on switch.”

“Captain Wilde,” Judy managed to gasp. “The use of torture is strictly prohibited under the Zootopian War Convention. If this continues, I will be forced to take matters into my own hands.” Nick slyly grinned and repeated running his claw down her spine.

He suddenly found himself prone on the couch facing up with Judy’s rear end straddling his face. He was bombarded by the full aroma from her vagina and almost fainted with desire. He also felt Judy’s paws fumbling with his belt buckle. “Judy, what are you doing?” Nick asked.

“I told you I was going to take matters in my own hands, didn’t I?” Judy chuckled devilishly.

Nick picked up Judy off his face and sat her up on the couch. She started to whimper in frustration. “Hold on, evil bunny! We agreed that we wouldn’t have sex not until I knew you were ready.”

“Hmmpphh. It was you that agreed to it, not me.” Judy complained. “Besides, didn’t Bonnie warn you about teasing a horny lagomorph in heat?” Judy batted her eyelashes at Nick while giving him her patented “sad-doe-with-eyes-as-big-as-saucers-and-quivering-lips” look.

Nick froze. He knew he was dead. He couldn’t resist Judy when she made that look. “ _That look should be listed as a Weapon of Mass Destruction_ ,” thought Nick. He tried to stall for time. “Wouldn’t it be better first if I gave you that relaxing back rub that you wanted?”

Judy persisted and would not relent. Nick knew he had to up the ante if he was going to survive the night. “And I’ll tell you what I’ve been doing here in Canidae the last ten years.”

The look was replaced with a grin. “Deal!” said Judy. Nick sighed with relief.

* * *

 

Nick sat on the end of the couch while Judy sat with her back to him. He slowly cracked his knuckles, flexed his paws and began to rub at the knots in her back. She leaned back into his paws, enjoying how his fingers magically found each ache and pain and massaged them away. “So, Nick, what happened to you after you left Zootopia?”

“I was basically an emotional mess after that night so the first two years was spent seeing a psychologist who helped me to get a handle on the guilt I felt. It didn’t go away but at least I could function like a normal mammal again. In the course of my treatment, he suggested that I could assuage some of the guilt by focusing on helping others rather than just helping myself. I wasn’t able to get a regular job since I never finished high school and I couldn’t go back to Zootopia, I decided to join the Canidaen Armed Forces instead. I got my diploma through them and I served six years until I was honourably discharged. For the last two years, I’ve been a photographer for hire, doing mostly weddings and baptisms. And I started to look for you.” Nick smiled at Judy who had tilted her head at this.

“Jack mentioned that he had bumped into you while on a joint peacekeeping mission. He said he and you were friends then but something changed the dynamics. What happened?”

Nick snorted in derision. “Nothing happened. Jack was never my friend. And I’d rather move on to something less distasteful, if you don’t mind.” Nick said peevishly.

Judy sensed Nick’s walls going up again, so she decided now was the time to take the next step. “Fine, Nick. Let’s talk about us.”

She promptly pulled Nick’s shirt off her back and turned to face him. Nick froze in place, his hands level at her bare breasts. “Uhhh, I wasn’t finished giving you a back rub?” Nick squeaked as he tried very hard to keep his eyes focused on Judy’s face.

“Nick, take a good look at me.”

“That’s exactly what I’m trying not to do, Carrots! Can you at least put the shirt back on?” Nick pleaded.

“No, I will not, Nicholas Piberious Wilde! I’m trying to make sense of why you don’t want this,” as she stood on the couch, put one paw on her hip and motioned with her other paw from head to foot, “right now, when I’m eagerly offering myself to you? I know you want me because I can smell your scent spike. And I know you can clearly smell that I’m turned on by you. Why aren’t you making a move on me? Is there something I should know? Are you just playing around with my feelings? Is there someone else in your life?” Judy was practically screaming at Nick as she glared at him.

“ _Oh, sweet fox Jesus! It’s the Rabid Rabbit! Bonnie warned me she could go savage! I need to calm her down or else…_ ” Nick didn’t want to think any further than that. So, he did what he thought was best. He curled up into a ball, closed his eyes and began to whimper.

Judy froze when she heard the sound. “ _Oh, Sweet Serendipity! I pushed too hard! He probably hates me now!_ ” She sank to her knees and slowly approached Nick with an outstretched paw. She started to stroke his head and softly crooned, “There, there, Nick. I’m sorry I yelled at you. I didn’t mean to. Please forgive me.”

Nick didn’t say anything but he stopped whimpering and looked at Judy with puppy dog eyes. Judy took this as a sign of encouragement and went to cradle Nick’s head in her lap as she sat with her back resting on his curled body. She continued to stroke his head while caressing his muzzle. She sighed. “I swear Nick, if I didn’t love you, I’d have given up on you a long time ago.”

Nick stiffened and turned his head to look directly into Judy’s eyes. “What did you just say?”

“I’d have given up on you a long time ago?”

“No, before that.”

“That I love you?”

She heard him utter those five words that she had been longing to hear.

“Now I know you’re ready.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a much shorter than most of my previous chapters. I wrote it more than three weeks ago and was trying to hold it back but then I said to myself, "whatever for?". Thanks again to Uzrfrndly and EmberLarelle276 for the inspirational story and comic.
> 
> For those who read Author's Notes, this scene takes place in the hospital continuing from Chapter 7. This is not the final chapter as I still need to tie up a few loose ends. I will take a break but I will have something up right after Christmas. I do not own the characters of Zootopia. ©Disney does. Feedback is appreciated.

“You know,” Nick began, “I remember this beautiful young bunny who once told me that we have nothing to fear but fear itself.”

He slowly lifted his head and turned his face to look at Judy. She was sitting up in the hospital bed - staring straight ahead - absorbing what he had just said. Then, she turned to face him. She saw him smiling at her. She looked at his eyes. She didn’t see the walls he normally threw up around himself. All she saw was Nick’s tenderness and affection for her.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and shyly smiled back.

“There you go,” gushed Nick, “there’s the most wonderful smile I’ve been waiting to see again.”

Judy started to feel like some of the weight she had been carrying had been lifted off her shoulders. In the darkness of her confused state of mind, a light began to shine through. Nick’s gentle words of endearment cut through the fog. And suddenly, she began to see Nick differently. Nick would always say to her, “ _Never let them see that they get to you_.” Even with her, his guard would always be up…that is until now.

She looked deeper into his emerald green eyes. Was that…love she saw? She was confused. How could he still love her after what she had put him through? The things she had done to hurt him.

Nick had returned the sleeping kit to Judy and she had transferred them to a bassinet next to the hospital bed. Nick started to speak again and his eyes never left hers, staring deeply into that amethyst abyss. He no longer wanted to hide anything from her.

“I know how you feel right now. It’s one hell of a scary thing you’re facing. I’ve been there many times. To feel all alone…to feel that the whole world is against you. I’ve been to that dark place.”

Nick broke off his gaze, leaned forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees and began to reminisce. Judy could see the tension in his shoulders but heard his voice remain steady.

Nick closed his eyes and continued. “I never really told you about where I came from or why I was in Zootopia. I never found it easy to open up to others about my past. But I can’t keep shutting you out and I need to share it with you because, if we are to have a future together, you deserve to know.”

“I was born here in Canidae, Land of the Vulpines. The early settlers of Canidae mostly came from the other side of the world. They were primarily canids and they worked with the First Mammals of Canidae in building a country. However, due to the rugged terrain and harsh weather, many canids died which severely depleted the population of the original settlers. The government decided to open up immigration to families of all species, whether predator or prey, in an effort to rebuild the population. This enticed mammals from all parts of the world to come to Canidae to start afresh. The harsh weather and distance between neighbours meant that one could not be isolated from one another. Eventually, all species would learn to work with one another in order to build a future together. Tolerance was something that everyone learned to practice in order to survive. Canidae has always been a very socialistic country and in fact, interspecies marriage was legally recognized over ten years ago just before I came back here.”

Nick chuckled slightly. “Canidaens like to joke that we probably are mellower and more laid back than Zootopians because of the _Cannabis_ that grows like weeds everywhere.”

“My mother, a silver fox from Andalusia, met my father, who was from Zootopia. He had immigrated to Canidae and he happened to open his tailoring shop next to hers. My mother was a music and dance teacher. He told me that he courted her by enrolling in her dance classes where he would insist on one-on-one lessons. They soon fell in love, got married and my father decided to settle here permanently.”

“We were a very happy family. My father, John, was well liked by all his customers. All sorts of clientele came through his doors. Both prey and predator came to his shop and were treated equally and fairly. They did not judge him because he was a fox unlike when he was living in Zootopia. That was also one of the reasons he came here. Businesses in Canidae willingly catered to both prey and predator. Everyone coexisted in peace.”

“When I was born, my mother decided to stop teaching music and dance as she wanted to focus her attention on raising me. My mother, Marianne, ran the household and showered both my father and I with all the love she had to give. She was always in the kitchen, cooking up all sorts of treats and amazing dishes. She told me that her ancestors were once wandering gypsies, which is where she learned her love for life, living each day for the moment. Her ancestors never knew what tomorrow would bring so they always made sure to celebrate life to the fullest everyday. This zest for life was reflected in the food she created for us and the music she played. The aroma of the food she cooked was a constant reminder of her love for us as the smell permeated throughout our house. Even now, whenever I cook one of her dishes, it reminds me of her unwavering and unconditional endless love. And, if I wasn’t in my dad’s tailoring shop learning the trade and how to run a business, I was in the kitchen with my mom, learning how to cook some of her amazing recipes. Life was very good back then.”

“Then, after one very bitter winter, my mother fell ill. She never recovered and died in the spring. It devastated the both of us. My father and I grew apart even though we were living under one roof. Like all foxes, my father never remarried after the loss of his life-mate, and decided that he needed a change of scenery, one that didn’t remind him of my mother all the time. So he decided that we would both go back to Zootopia and restart his business there. However, my mother’s death weighed heavily on the both of us.”

Judy watched Nick as he told her about his past. She was grateful that he was finally opening up to her but as he shared the memory of his mother and her death, this brought tears to her eyes as she could see him hurting. Her heart went out to him. She wanted to get out of her hospital bed to sit by his side in order to comfort him. But she was still physically and emotionally drained from the delivery.

“By the time we arrived in Zootopia, I was very depressed and having to deal with my father’s angst as well didn’t help either. I had several brushes with the law because my depression and frustration had led me to commit petty crimes. Naturally, my father was upset and we were constantly quarrelling. I had wanted to work with him in his shop but he preferred that I get a formal education because he wanted me to have a better life than he did. He constantly wanted me to fight against the stereotype that foxes were considered sneaks, liars, cheats and couldn’t be trusted. At that point, I was tired of fighting and had accepted that if in Zootopia, foxes couldn’t be expected to be trusted, then why go against the grain? There was also the matter of my starting out as a freshman instead of as a senior. You see, back in Canidae, I had never spent time in a regular school as I was home-schooled by my mom. I felt embarrassed and humiliated that I had to start as a freshman despite of my age. My self-esteem was at an all time low. I was so mixed up. I missed my mom very much. Plus, the father I wanted to lean on in my time of need wasn’t there. He, too, was lost in his own miserable hell. It got so bad that we almost came to blows the night before I showed up in Zootopia High. Words were exchanged. Words that hurt deeply. Did you ever wonder, Judy, why I had my recording pen with me that first day? I was going to use it to record my goodbyes to my father, as I did not have the guts to even write him a farewell note. I had decided that I was going to end my life right after school, as living did not seem worthwhile.”

Nick opened his eyes and turned to face Judy. “Then, this adorable little bunny hopped into my life and with her fierce determination, boundless optimism and loyal friendship, led me back to firmer ground. And, whether she knew it or not, she saved me from myself. My life has never been the same since. I have never had the chance to properly thank her for giving me a second chance at life.”

He stood up from the chair and sat down on the bed facing her, his emerald green eyes staring into her amethyst ones while he held her paws in his. “I now have that chance. Judy, if you will allow me, let me be your Northern Star, your Rock of Gibraltar, and your one constant in your life. Allow me to share your burden. I want to be there for you, to protect you and the kits now and forever. I want to be the father of your children, raising them as my own even though Jack is the biological father. And,” Nick said slowly, showing his final card, deciding he needed to go all in at this point, “I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you by my side.”

Judy realized that she had been holding her breath when Nick had mentioned that he had contemplated ending his life. She had never expected for him to let her see what was behind those walls he built around himself. The thought that her best friend had once thought of suicide was almost too much for her to bear. And that despite all the hurt and pain she had put Nick through, he was there, by her bedside, offering his friendship, protection and love. As she returned his gaze, she realized that she was looking into Nick’s bared soul. What she saw there shook her to her core. His unconditional love for her and her kids finally derailed the emotional rollercoaster that she was on. The tears she was trying to hold back burst forth. She could not imagine what her life would have been like if Nick had pushed through with his plan back on that first day they had met in Zootopia High. She cried out his name between sobs while pulling him to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and gently cradled her into his chest while her paws tightly clutched the front of his shirt, as if never wanting to let him go. He smiled, kissed the top of her head, and gently nuzzled her ears.

“Thank you, Judy.”

Judy turned her face up to Nick and they kissed like there was no tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be changing my rating from a T to an E because of this new chapter. It may stay that way unless I rewrite it for a separate story. In the meantime, please leave your comments and I'll try to answer them. Thanks to all who have left kudos and comments!

“What makes you think I’m ready?” asked Judy. She had Nick’s head in her lap and was leaning against him as he was stilled curled up like a ball.

“Are you saying that you don’t want to make love? I thought your little speech indicated that you did,” smirked Nick.

“Oh, I definitely do. But you were holding back until I said…oh,” Judy’s voice trailed off.

"I was holding back because you never told me that you loved me. Not till a minute ago,” Nick sheepishly admitted. “I kinda knew you did but foxes want to hear a verbal affirmation from our mates-to-be especially after we’ve made a declaration of our love to them. Kinda sucks but we need that before anything can begin.”

Judy was stunned but then she should have known that fox and bunny cultures were different. She would need to do a lot more research so that there would be less awkward moments in the future. But for now, she remembered one thing that she had come across that had stuck to her mind. Vixens were the ones who took charge in a relationship and with the way things were, she knew she had to make the first move.

“Nick,” said Judy in a bit of a daze but gaining confidence as each second passed, “stay right the way you are.”

Judy reached down to her hips and slipped the soaking thong off. She immediately swung one leg around and trapped Nick’s head between her thighs. “Now, Captain, I know you can give orders but for now, you’re going to take them from me and if you do well enough to my satisfaction, we will move on to the next round.” Judy declared. She reached over and grasped Nick’s left ear in her paw, “For now, please eat me out,” Judy begged.

Nick couldn’t hide his delight and answered, “Yes, ma’am!” with a very smug grin on his face.

As soon as Nick’s tongue touched her moist labia, Judy shivered and almost came from the initial contact. She managed to control herself and enjoyed the way his tongue danced over her sex. Her breath soon began to come in short gasps and when Nick heard this, he immediately paid a lot more attention to her clitoris. She screamed out his name as soon as the first wave hit. Nick continued to lick her as she had her second and third orgasms. After, the fourth, she had to push Nick’s snout out of the way so that she could catch her breath.

Nick laid his head on her stomach, muzzle damp with her juices as he lovingly looked at her. “You okay, Fluff?”

“More than okay, Nick. Still coming down from that last one. Let me catch my breath in a minute.” Judy felt that she had run the mile in under a minute. She swore she had almost passed out after the last one. As she lay back on the couch, she looked over and noticed Nick’s member had unsheathed and was pulsating. _How did he manage to get his clothes off?_ Judy wondered. She was mesmerized by the redness of it and she wondered if she would be able to take it all in. She reached over and slowly stroked it. She heard Nick’s intake of breath of she began to fondle his penis.

“Carrots, that feels so good so whatever you’re doing, don’t stop.”

“If you think that’s good, what about this, hmmm?” said Judy as she leaned over and took him into her mouth.

Nick groaned in pleasure as her mouth and tongue danced over and around the tip. As he felt her mouth gliding over his hardness, he could also smell her arousal increase and decided that turnabout was fair play. Her moistness beckoned to him and he went back to pleasuring her again with his tongue.

They stayed in that position for a while, each one enjoying the sensation of giving and receiving. Finally, Judy noticed that Nick’s _bulbis glandis_ was beginning to come out of its hiding place. “Nick, can you stop and lie back please? I want you in me now.”

Nick did as he was told and Judy scooted up so that she straddled his thighs and positioned herself over his engorged member. She placed her paws on his chest and slowly lowered herself onto him, inch by unbearably delicious inch, stretching out her vagina walls. Nick placed his paws on her behind and helped to support her. He couldn’t believe how tight Judy was. Judy halted halfway and Nick looked at her. “Are you hurting?” he asked worriedly. Judy grinned slyly at him. “No but I think you deserve some punishment for making me wait.” With that, she withdrew until only his tip was inside her and then she began the slow descent back again. She did this several times and it took all of Nick’s willpower not to grab her hips and slam her down all the way to his knot. He was aware that he might hurt her if he did this. He wanted their first time to be special. Injuring her was not on that list.

Judy loved how Nick’s face contorted due to both the agony and pleasure that she was delivering. But he wasn’t the only one having a hard time controlling himself. Her body was telling her to go all the way but her mind was cautioning her to do it slow for now. She knew if she hurt herself, it would turn Nick off from making love to her and she didn’t want that. She wanted every inch of him but she needed to do it slow to allow her body to stretch and adapt to Nick’s size. Good thing she had invested in that “educational tool” that helped her take the edge off during her worst monthly cycles. It wasn’t as large as Nick’s but at least it had prepared her mentally for him. By the tenth descent, she finally managed to fit most of Nick into her except for the knot and then she stopped moving. She felt his penis twitch inside of her and it made her shiver with delight. She let out a small groan to acknowledge it.

“You’re evil, you know that? I thought torture wasn’t allowed by the Zootopia War Convention,” Nick managed to gasp, as both his paws were now beside him on the couch. He didn’t trust himself not to hurt Judy with his claws especially with the way she was squeezing him with her tight walls.

“Are you asking me to stop, Nick?”

“Oh, sweet Karma! No, please don’t.” Nick laughed.

“Good because it seems that I’ve been doing all the work around here and it’s time you got off your lazy butt and did me for a change.” Judy smirked. “Now, roll us over and get cracking,” she ordered him as she slapped his thigh.

“Have I ever told you how hot you are when you’re the dom?” Nick smirked.

“Less talking, more humping.” Judy huffed.

Nick laughed as he easily flipped her over without breaking contact and started a slow rhythm of pumping. Nick took a pillow from the sofa and propped up Judy’s rear with it. Judy gasped as this new position made his penis rub deeper into her and she swore it touched her cervix. Nick also took advantage of this position to lower his mouth onto hers and their tongues danced in time with their lovemaking. She reached up to grasp his shoulders and pulled on them so that his weight was fully on her. She loved the feeling of fullness and how safe she felt with him on top of her. Soon, she was on the verge of another orgasm and she could hear Nick wasn’t too far behind. “Nick, I’m coming. Come with me please.” Judy pleaded.

Nick sped up his hip movements and reached between them so that his thumb flicked her clitoris stimulating it as well. She screamed as the orgasm hit and attempted to wrap her hind paws around his back to force him to push himself all the way. She wanted his knot in her so badly. But Nick had the presence of mind to stop himself just before it went all the way in and circled his knot with two of his fingers and groaned mightily. She felt his hot sperm hitting her walls and filling her up. Nick lowered himself and began to nuzzle Judy lovingly while he was still inside of her. They lay there connected for some time. Soon, Nick softened and as he withdrew, Judy gave a little whimper of disappointment as he lay down beside her and they cuddled.

“You’ll be the death of me yet, Carrots,” he chuckled.

“Sorry, Slick. Ain’t gonna happen soon. From what I can see, we have ten years of love-making to catch up on so you’re not allowed to die yet.”

Nick groaned. “Now I know you’re truly an evil bunny. I can’t do it all night like a rabbit! Give me about thirty minutes rest and then we can play catch-up again,” Nick smiled.

“Well, I’ll say one thing for sure,” Judy said as she turned in his arms in order to face him. “From what my sisters have told me, bucks last only five minutes. You, my darling fox, made continuous love to me for over thirty minutes and brought me to five earth-shattering orgasms. So if you think I’m going to replace you with a plain old rabbit, you’re sadly mistaken.” Judy said with a lustful gleam in her eyes. “Besides, they don’t have your irresistible, musky scent. I could lie on you all day and I’d be in heaven.”

Nick couldn’t help but feel swollen with pride. “Are you saying, I’ve ruined you for other rabbits, Carrots?” Nick chuckled.

“I’m saying that you’ve ruined me, period. I don’t have the desire or want to make love to anyone but you. Which, may be a blessing or a curse, depends on how you look at it. Rabbits are good at multiplying so we do have the stamina to do it all night every night.”

Nick’s face went white as soon as he heard this. “All night? Every night?”

“Yup,” said Judy, popping the ‘p’.

“And, how often do go into ‘heat’?”

“Once we get it, there isn’t an exact period. From what I’ve seen from my sisters who are married, they are perpetually in ‘heat’ so to speak until they get pregnant again.”

“But rabbits can’t get pregnant by foxes…” and with this revelation, Nick fainted.

* * *

 

Nick awoke to the sight of a concerned Judy looking down at him and his face was moist. “Wha…what happened?” Nick asked.

“You fainted. I threw cold water on you hoping to revive you.”

“Maybe next time you could give a little warning before you catch me off guard about a rabbit’s sexual drive and needs?” Nick grumbled.

Judy began to laugh hysterically. “I was just pulling your leg, Slick! If all bunnies did that, they would be widows in two years tops.”

Nick just stared at her. “Evil incarnate,” he whispered.

Judy continued to giggle. “Aaaww…is my foxy woxy sulking coz I played a mean trick on him? What can I do to make it up to him?” as she seductively batted her eyelashes at Nick.

Nick slyly grinned back at Judy. “Well, you could kiss it where it aches to make it feel better.”

Judy smiled back at him. “And, where exactly does it ache?”

Nick pointed to his forehead. “Here.” She placed a smooch on it.

He next pointed to his lips. “Here.” They locked lips for a lingering kiss mixed in with tongue.

He next pointed to his heart. “Here.” She lovingly rubbed her face over his chest and placed a kiss over his heart.

“And lastly, here,” pointing to his crotch with a smirk.

“Oh yes, I can see little Nicky is withdrawn and shy. I must pay special attention to him so that he’ll come out and play,” said Judy enthusiastically.

“Ouch, Carrots, can we knock it off with the ‘little’ jokes?”

“Oh, hush, you know what I mean. Besides,” smiled Judy shyly, “I love how full you make me feel. Now sit up for me. I want you to hold still and no touching until I say so, ‘kay?”

Nick nodded. She stood over his thighs again but this time facing away from him. “I remember a certain someone with a fluff fetish back in high school. So, let’s see if it’s still there, shall we?” she grinned as she bent over at the waist and presented her taut backside and pert fluffy tail to him. She then slowly backed up until her fluffy tail was inches from his crotch area. She then slowly gyrated her rear end watching as Nick tracked her short fluffy tail. This soon had the desired effect of Nick’s penis becoming engorged and exposing itself from its sheath. She then dropped to her knees and proceeded to take Nick’s member in her mouth again. As her mouth worked its magic on Nick, he leaned back with a sigh.

“Carrots, you’re too good to me. I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I’m definitely the luckiest fox alive. I love you, Judy Laverne Hopps.”

Judy stopped what she was doing, stood up and straddled Nick. She placed her paws on his shoulders and slowly impaled herself onto Nick’s manhood. “And…I’m definitely…uhh…the luckiest bunny…oh, sweet cheese and crackers…alive because…nnghh…I’m in love with…you…Nicholas…Piberius…Wiiilldde! Oh, sweet Serendipity, take me now!” Judy wailed as she had another orgasm. Nick held her to him while she rode it out. He loved the fact that he could please her. As she came down from her orgasm-induced high, he rolled over, still connected to her, and let her lie down on her back so that she could gather her strength.

Judy was amazed that he hadn’t done anything except sit there and yet she had managed to have another mind-blowing orgasm after a few minutes of riding him. She appreciated the fact that even though he had yet to have a second orgasm, he had been concerned about her well-being first. She could still feel him inside of her and she gently squeezed her vagina walls around his cock. She was rewarded with a hiss of pleasure from Nick.

“Careful there, Carrots, you might break it off.”

She giggled at the thought and snarkily shot back, “Guess I won’t need you anymore, then, right?”

“Oi, is that a challenge? Fine, I will accept your unconditional surrender in a few minutes,” said Nick deviously.

Nick rolled them over to their side so that they were still facing one another and raised her left leg with his right paw so that he could easily penetrate her. He sped up his movements and just when she was about to have another orgasm, he ran a claw with his free paw from the base of her neck to the top of her tail. Her eyes grew wide and she began to wail like a banshee. Her vagina clamped down hard but he noticed that she was even wetter than before. He did it a second time and on the third, he timed raking his claw down her back as he came. Judy came as well but he saw her eyes roll up to her head and she fell unconscious.

* * *

 

Judy awoke when the odour of the smelling salts hit her nose. She coughed and gasped. She opened her eyes to see a very worried looking Nick hovering over her. “Judy, how are you feeling?”

She realized that he must be very worried if he called her by her first name. “I’m ok, Nick,” Judy said in a very faint and raspy voice.

Nick sighed. “I almost had a heart attack when I couldn’t wake you up. Let’s get you into my bedroom and warmed up under my sheets. You’re shivering out here on the couch.”

Judy allowed Nick to pick her up and carry her to his bed. One half of her mind was thrilled that she’d be sleeping in the same bed with him. The other half tried to process what had happened earlier. It was still a blur but she had some suspicions.

Nick tucked her into his bed and as he did, she made signs of drinking a glass of water. Nick slapped his head and grinned at her. “Sorry, Fluff. I’ll be right back.”

He brought back several bottles of water and held her head up so that she could take a few sips. Once he was sure that she was sufficiently hydrated, he tucked her back into bed while he stepped out to clean the living room. He put the dishes and glasses into the sink and picked up their clothes. As soon as he stepped back into his bedroom, he could see that Judy was already asleep. He smiled, turned off the light and got into the bed where he pulled her into his chest. She fit perfectly into him. He rested his head between her ears and covered her with his tail. They stayed that way until the next morning, sleeping peacefully.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and still alive after all that lemon. Just a short one for now. Getting back to the basics again. Thanks again to Uzrfrndly and EmberLarelle276 for the inspirational story and comic. Thanks also to Selaxes from FF.net who proofread this chapter. Go check out his stories there. Guaranteed glucose overload leading to hyperglycaemia.
> 
> I do not own the characters of Zootopia. ©Disney does. Feedback is appreciated.

Judy woke to the sounds of a mariachi band playing a beautiful lilting melody. As she tried to raise her head, the aches and pains that she felt, most especially in her lower regions, were a silent testament of the deed that she and Nick had done several times last night. She felt an afterglow of satisfaction and a slight irritation that Nick was not beside her in bed. She felt it unfair that he was already up and about when technically speaking they had both been virgins last night. She felt as if a rhinoceros had hit her several times over.

She managed after several tries to get up to a sitting position and attempted to get down to the floor. She did this by allowing gravity to dictate her movements and just managed to keep from falling flat on her face when she landed. She slowly shuffled to the bedroom door and opened it to behold a sight that she had never seen before.

Nick was in the kitchen wearing his jogging pants but shirtless. She hungrily gazed at the definition in his abdominals and ripped chest. He looked like he was busy cooking but at the same time dancing to the tune that was playing over the wireless speakers. He had one paw stretched out in front of him while the other was at his waist level as if holding on to an imaginary partner. He was slowly swaying with his hips while guiding the ghost partner into what looked like a slow provocative dance about him. As he was swaying to the music, she could make out some of the words that she guessed were from his mother’s home country:

 _Guantanamera, guajira guantanamera_  
_Guantanamera, guajira, guantanamera_  
  
_Yo soy un hombre sincero, de donde crece la palma_  
_Yo soy un hombre sincero, de donde crece la palma_  
_Y antes de morir yo quiero cantar mis versos del alma_

 _Guantanamera, guajira guantanamera  
__Guantanamera, guajira, guantanamera_  

He seemed to be twirling the other dancer about him till he caught them in an embrace and dipped the other so low that it seemed the imaginary partner’s head was almost touching the floor. It was at this moment that Nick looked up, saw Judy at the bedroom doorway and snickered. “Looks like I’m not the only one providing the entertainment today. I never realized you had exhibitionist tendencies, Judy.”

Judy belatedly realized that she was still naked and she was sure that Nick could see the red blush all over her fur. However, she was determined not to get frazzled. Especially not after last night’s long-delayed lovemaking.

“Har, har, Slick. Now that you had a chance to ogle me, what say you help a dying bunny get some clothes on? I can’t find them and I need your help to get dressed. Besides, I need to file a report for aggravated assault on a police officer because my body aches all over.”

“Oooh…looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Tell you what…if I make you breakfast and give you a massage, would you be willing to drop the assault charges, Officer Fluff?” Nick said with a grin.

“On one condition…breakfast in bed with you. And lose the pants,” Judy laughed.

Nick chuckled. “You’re wish is my command. Honestly, Carrots, you’ll be the death of me.” 

* * *

 

Nick helped Judy find her clothes and she held onto him while stepping into her underwear with a lot of difficulty, as it was a chore to lift each leg. She had turned down Nick’s offer to dress her as she didn’t want to give him any more ammunition for his penchant for relentless teasing. She grudgingly allowed him to help her with her bra as she could barely reach behind her and agreed to let him carry her back to the bed in his arms. She did take her revenge on Nick by nibbling and nipping at the scruff of his neck as he carried her. She was rewarded by the tenfold increase of his scent of his arousal.

He came back with breakfast that consisted of banana oatmeal pancakes covered in maple syrup, the _pan de chocolat_ from Ben’s _boulangerie,_ scrambled eggs and what Nick assured her was breakfast staple in Canidae, turkey bacon. He brought a big jug of orange juice for Judy and he had a large coffee mug for himself with the words, _Until I’ve had my first cup, talk to the paw!_ He had lost the sweat pants but kept his boxers on. She huffed at him but decided to let things progress slowly. Besides, she wasn’t in any shape for any activity not till she had the massage that Nick had promised her.

She attacked the pancakes and baked goods with gusto but eyed the bacon with trepidation.

“C’mon Judy. I thought you were a ‘try-everything’ person,” he snickered.

“Well, I don’t mind if it was crickets especially since I developed a taste for them thanks to you. But turkey?”

“They’re just dumb birds sitting in trees all day long. Canidae has so many turkey farms that we export our turkey bacon along with our maple syrup around the world. Our number one trading partner happens to be Zootopia.”

Judy still eyed the meat product with disgust. Nick sighed. “Oh well, all the more for me,” he said as he ate it along with his eggs and pancake covered in maple syrup. “I’ll leave the _pan de chocolat_ for you as I can’t have anything with dark chocolate in it.”

After breakfast, they lay in bed cuddling one other. Judy felt at peace with the world. She felt so safe in his arms and wondered whether she was still dreaming. She decided she needed to test her theory.

“Ouch!” Nick yelped. “What was that for?”

“Sorry, I was wondering whether I was still dreaming so I decided to check.”

“You’re supposed to pinch yourself, not your partner.” Nick grumbled.

“Well, if my partner finally delivered on the promised massage, maybe I wouldn’t have to pinch him?” Judy snickered.

“Fine,” Nick laughed as he nuzzled her and kissed her nose. “I’ll go grab some lotion and some relaxing music.”

* * *

 

After Nick had finished his Deep Tissue Massage therapy (or what Judy referred to as another possible case of assault and battery), she went in to shower and allowed the hot water to soothe her aching muscles. Nick’s massage had broken down most of the lactic acid buildup and although initially painful, the relief afterwards was heavenly. She looked at the clothes that Bonnie had lent her and chose a sleeveless blue top and a pair of jeans that hugged her thighs and accentuated the toned muscles in her legs.

She joined Nick on the couch where he had been waiting for her. Nick had also managed to shower and changed into a grey polo shirt and jeans as well. She scooted over to his side and he pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his chest, listening with fascination how his heartbeat had sped up as soon as she came into contact with him. Nick, on the other hand, was amazed at how beautiful the bunny sitting by his side was. He could not get enough of her and wanted nothing more than to have her besides him forever. However, he still felt some anxiety as to whether she felt the same way as he did. Whether she understood what it meant for a fox to declare their partner as a mate. He knew that they would need to have that discussion soon but for now, he could postpone discussing it with her as he was content just to have her near him.

“Nick, why didn’t you knot me last night?”

Or not. Nick was caught off guard by Judy’s directness and was left speechless for several minutes. That, plus the warmth of his blush was surely setting his ears on fire.

“Earth to Nick? Anytime this year would be nice.” Judy snickered as she saw how put-off he was by her question.

“Ahhmmm…” Nick began in attempt to clear his throat. “Judy, I think I should tell you a little more about foxes and our pre-historic mating habits that are still a part of our culture. Foxes are very picky when it comes to choosing their mate. Some foxes find them early on in life, others don’t at all. But once found, they remain together for the rest of their natural lives. They become life-mates. They share a bond of love that is both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because once they are mated, they are monogamous to each other. They only have eyes for each other. A curse because if either one dies, the remaining partner pines so that they eventually die as well.”

“I can appreciate that but what has that got to do with knotting?” Judy asked.

“Knotting is the equivalent of marriage vows in fox culture. Foxes don’t usually engage in knotting not unless they are married as it is the most intimate act between foxes signifying the acceptance and responsibility of a lifetime commitment.”

“Yet, despite the fact that we’ve declared our love for one another, you still hesitated. Why is that?”

“Judy, can we leave that topic alone for now? I’m still worried as to why you lost consciousness last night. What happened to you?”

Judy got up and kneeled on the couch facing Nick. She held both his paws in her hand and said, “Nick, this is important to me. Don’t shut me out on this, okay? We’ve managed to be together again after ten long years and I don’t want to lose you again. You were an important piece of my life and when you left, I didn’t feel whole. But after being with you again these last 24 hours, I feel my life is complete. You make me feel that way and I hope that I make you feel that way, too. I will do whatever I have to in order to keep us together. I couldn’t bear the thought of us being separated again.”

“Carrots, I feel the same way, too. I want the same thing. But, what would happen if it doesn’t work out between us? I know that bunny culture is different. What if you left me for another buck? What happens if I can’t keep you happy in bed? Foxes are very territorial when it comes to their mate and I wouldn’t know what I’d do if you left me.” Nick said imploringly with his eyes.

“Oh, you silly fox!” Judy scolded lovingly. “Rabbits mate for life, too! Sure, we have that reputation of being promiscuous or having a high libido but that only happens in a marriage. As for not keeping me happy in bed, I have a small confession to make.” Judy said with a slight blush.

“Oh? And pray tell, what would that be?” Nick wondered.

“I think I’m disposed to pred-prey sex. I did a little bit of research…”

“Hold on. How the hell do you do research on pred-prey sex unless you engage in it?” Nick furiously began as his hackles started to rise.

“Oh, no sweetie, nothing like that.” Judy quickly assured him. “It was done all through the internet.” She began to sooth him by wrapping her arms around his neck and slowly rubbing his neck while purring into his ear.

Nick was ashamed of his temperamental outburst and apologized to Judy. He lovingly licked the side her face and playfully nipped her on the shoulder. He was suddenly immersed in the heady scent of violets and daffodils in summer rain. He came to a sudden realization. “These sites you visited? What kind were they?”

Judy began to blush furiously again and couldn’t answer. “Carrots? Judy? Come on, you know I’ll get it out of you sooner or later. And I know how to get it out sooner…” showing her a claw as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Dumb fox!” Judy huffed as she furiously punched his gut. That made Nick see stars for a while but then he persisted.

“Fine. They were…porn sites.” Judy blushingly admitted.

Nick had the good sense not to laugh at Judy’s admission of guilt but had to wonder. “So, whenever we engage in rough play where I use my claws or teeth, your libido rockets through the roof?”

“Yeah, and which is why I think I passed out having experienced it for the first time last night.” Judy admitted. “And Nick? You’re the only one who makes me feel this way. I’ve been around other predators and they have no effect on me. Yet your scent drives me wild and just thinking about you, your teeth and claws…”

Nick immediately smelled her arousal.

“So, this is why I believe that I can never leave you for another. Only you can push my buttons like you do.” Judy said huskily.

“Have I told you how lucky I am to have you?” Nick said with tears in his eyes.

“Damn straight, you are. By the way, bunnies can be territorial, too. I don’t share my fox! And you better remember that mister.”

The glare Judy was giving him shook him to his core. He had never seen such anger, such possessiveness, it was…sexy? Was he getting turned on? His tail betrayed him to Judy as it began to wag furiously.

“Good boy,” she said as she patted him on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your reference, I have included two links: the first is an example of the dance Nick was performing and the second is to the song, Guantanamera for your listening pleasure.
> 
> Dance: https://youtu.be/pAs7U1dyesQ
> 
> Song: https://youtu.be/craeb9A7MQ8


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, we're now in Day 2 of Judy's heat cycle. Getting back to the main story again. Thanks again to Uzrfrndly and EmberLarelle276 for the inspirational story and comic. Thanks also to Selaxes from FF.net who proofread this chapter. If you can find my reference to one of his stories, kudos on you!
> 
> I do not own the characters of Zootopia. ©Disney does. Feedback is appreciated.

“Tell you what, Fluff. It’s too nice a day to be inside. Let’s go for a picnic. There are a couple of trails outside the cave that have some cozy spots where we can have a late lunch and continue our conversation.” Nick suggested from his prone position on the couch where Judy had tackled him and lay on his chest. “And,” with a sincere smile as he lovingly gazed into Judy’s lavender orbs as he slowly stroked her cheek, “paraphrasing a quote I saw in Zoogle, _a beautiful flower is made to bloom in the sun, not shut up in an apron_.”

Judy looked back into Nick’s emerald eyes, smelt his musky scent emanating from his fur, took a deep breath and replied, “Wow, Nick…that’s got to be one of your cheesiest lines yet…but I love it and you, too,” she said with a giggle. “Sometimes, I think you spoil me rotten.” Judy said with a grin.

“I can’t help it, Carrots,” Nick smiled as he gave a small shrug, “I only want the best for the love of my life. I’ve known you since high school and I foolishly kept my feelings from you, afraid that you’d only reject me. You were my best and only friend back then and I didn’t want to risk losing that over misplaced feelings. However, things are different know. And my heart sings when you are near me. Allow me that simple pleasure of being able to give all of myself to you.”

Judy listened, stunned silent with Nick’s love confession. She started to become teary-eyed. “Damn it, Nicholas! Why are you so good to me?”

Nick only answered her with a tender kiss, which deepened into a prolonged bout of tongue wrestling.

Panting slightly as they parted, Nick gasped, “I think we’d better start for Ben’s place now before we change our minds about the picnic, ey?”

Judy giggled softly as she laid her head on his chest. “Fine, but we’re continuing _this_ conversation on later on tonight…in bed,” she huskily said as she seductively wiggled her short fluffy tail and winked at him.

Nick gulped. _She’ll surely be the death of me yet!_

* * *

 

They went over to Ben’s place where they found Ben, Bonnie and Finnick lounging about. Both Ben and Bonnie seemed to be preparing lists while Finnick was nursing a beer. Finnick seemed crankier than usual.

“Oi, Fin!” Nick greeted him. “Why the long face so early this fine day? Didn’t you win last night’s contest seeing as both Judy and I had to drop out?”

“Yeah, yeah, I scored the major booty but I didn’t have much a chance to enjoy it as some wolf,” and he glanced angrily over at Bonnie, “kept howling at the moon just as I was catching me forty winks.”

Bonnie didn’t look up from her chore and said rather tartly, “Twasn’t the boys, Fin. They both got called back to the village on some emergency. So in order to sleep without their company, I took a mild sedative and went to bed just after I checked on Judy.” It was at this point that she paused and sniffed the air. She looked over at Nick and Judy and gave them both a big grin. “Well, it’s about time, you two! Ben, look at the smiles on their faces!”

Ben squealed with unmitigated joy, “O…M…Goooooodnesssss!!! It’s true! They did the nasty last night. Congratulations you two! You make such an adorable couple.”

Finnick snapped his head around and also took a whiff. “Whachoo talking about? Oi! Nicky! So, if it wasn’t them two First Mammal brats…you sly fox you! C’mere!” He immediately stood on his chair and gave Nick a noogie. “Hahaha…you make you’re old buddy proud! Ya finally found your mate!”

Judy was felt herself blushing all over. She was sure everyone could see it. But Finnick’s last comment intrigued her. “What does it mean if a fox howls?”

Finnick shrugged. “It all depends on the situation. In times of stress or loss, howling can mean sadness. When alone at night, it depicts loneliness. But when in the middle of lovemaking? That fox has found his mate,” he grinned at Nick.

Nick was slowly tugging nevously at his collar while looking at Judy. He could see the smouldering anger rising off her. “Judy, let me explain…” he started but was suddenly grabbed by Judy by his collar and was treated to the glare of Rabid Rabbit v2.0.

“Nicholas Piberius Wilde! What the hell was all that mushy talk about true love and being your one and only if you didn’t howl while we were having sex last night? Why don’t you consider me your mate yet? How could you have taken advantage of me last night? You’ve got five seconds to explain before I tear your fucking tail off and stuff it down your throat!”

 _“YesyouaremymateIdidn’tlieaboutthatIdoloveyoubutthehowlingonlyhappenswhenweknot!”_ Nick practically screamed like a little girl.

There was a stunned silence amongst the group. Judy, as she slowly processed Nick’s words; Nick, as he didn’t want any other appendages that he was personally attached to, added to her list; and the others; seeing for the first time what a very pissed off bunny was capable of.

“Oh. Oh. Oh. I’m so, so, so sorry Nick for losing my temper.” Judy felt her shame burning her. As she let go of Nick, tears began to fall down her face, which she attempted to hide with her paws and she turned to run off but he caught her and wrapped her up in his arms and tail.

“Shhhh…shhhh…shhhh. It’s okay,” he cooed in her ears. “You’ve nothing to be ashamed of. It’s a natural reaction but you need to be a little more patient with me. Fox mating habits are a little more complicated than rabbits. Besides, you rabbits are so emotional.” Nick smiled warmly at her.

“Nick, how can you be so forgiving of me when I caused such a scene in front of your friends?” Judy whispered in between her tears.

“Because I take you for who you are and not who I expect you to be. We’ve bonded since high school. We’re meant to be together. If there are fights once in a while, that’s natural. We’re not perfect. But we learn from each other. Remember, we were always stronger as a team rather than when we stood alone? The same applies in our relationship. We need to trust each other implicitly.” He pulled her closer to him and allowed her sobs to slowly subside.

“Daymmm…” Finnick muttered, as his own fear subsided, “that’s one scary bunny.”

 _If I went nuclear like that,_ thought Bonnie, _I wonder what I could get the boys to do?_

Clawhauser was wide-eyed as all of this unfolded. “Oh, wow! First time to have sex, then their very first fight and now their very first make-up cuddle! O…M…Goodness! This is so unbelievable. My Wilde-Hopps blog following will go absolutely nuts!”

“Ben!” Nick held a finger up and sternly looked at the cheetah. “This does _not_ , I repeat, does _not_ go on the blog. If it does, I’m going to make you go on a diet and have you re-take the physical entrance exam of the army…until you pass it again.” Nick threatened.

“But Nick…” Ben started to whine.

“Ben! That’s an order! Or do you want me to have Finnick enforce it?”

Ben glanced at the little Fennec fox who was hungrily licking his lips. “Go on Benjie! I double dare ya! I’ve been wanting to put you back on my training regimen these last few years considering you’ve gone soft.” Finnick cackled evilly as he rubbed his paws together.

Clawhauser knew when he was defeated. “Okay, Nick. But you guys are so cute together!”

“BEN!!!”

* * *

 

After the ruckus had died down, Nick got a picnic basket filled with some _baguettes_ , a hefty slice of matured cheddar, some olives, grapes and a bottle of wine. He grabbed a soft blanket, took Judy’s paw in his and they walked to one of the sides of the cave where they could see a trail leading out to the forest. As they approached the exit, a badger’s head suddenly popped out of a hole in the ground. Nick and Judy were immediately startled by the suddenness of the badger’s appearance.

“Shit! You always do that to me, Honey! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack? Can’t you use a regular door like everyone else here?”

“Nice to see you too Nick!” Honey grinned at him. “You know why I don’t live up here. They are always scanning your minds with their satellites and I’m not gonna let them program me like they do in Zootopia!”

“Uhh, who’s they?” asked Judy.

“Girl, doncha know who they is? It’s the sheep in the government. They’re trying to be the dominant species and are using satellite technology to brainwash all mammals. I’ve been watching them carefully all these years. One day, you’ll wake up and you won’t know what hit ya! You’ll just be like the rest of them. Getting up to do their work for them at their bidding. You won’t have any control over your life. They’ll control it for you!”

“Judy, meet Honey, who is the best military strategist this team has ever had despite her paranoia. She’s the one who put together your extraction from Jack’s grasp. Speaking of Jack, heard any chatter about him?”

“Pleased to meet ya, Judy! Any friend of Nick’s is mine as well. Nope haven’t heard anything at all. In fact, it’s too silent. I don’t like it when that happens. And I can’t believe that he had the gall to show up here after what he did back in…wait! _The_ Judy Hopps? Super-bunny? The one who knocked out the rhino in the Zootopia Police Academy in less than ten seconds? Oh wow, I’m a fan! How did you manage that?”

“Wait! How did you get your hands on that? That’s only in the training videos they had in the academy for record purposes. That not for public consumption,” said Judy getting flustered.

Honey smiled. “I know someone in the Canidae Cybercrime Division who managed to snag that video during one of their friendly hacking exercises with the ZPD. She said the security in that folder was particularly weak but she was intrigued as to why that particular file had been viewed close to over a five hundred thousand times in less than 72 hours. I tell you, we use you as an example of how you can be badass no matter your size. You’re an inspiration to many of our smaller recruits.”

Judy blushed this time with the praise from the badger. “It was a lucky shot actually.”

Honey snorted. “Lucky? No way, girl! I’ve looked at the video several times over. If you were lucky, you would have lasted all throughout the three-minute session without being hit. No, that move had to have been planned and calculated.”

“Well, it’s not really a secret,” Judy started shyly, “and if you’re a gamer, you’d recognize that move.” Judy teased.

Honey blinked several times thought about what Judy said then after scratching her head deeply, she had that look as if a light bulb went on over her head. “Super Smash Bunnies! I knew I’d seen that move before.”

Judy laughed. “Yah, I’m the current reigning champion amongst my 275 siblings. I borrowed that move from the game but had to modify it slightly to fit the boxing ring,” she explained. “Once I did that, I just had to time my kick with his punch. But it took me several times in the ring in order to defeat the boss.” Judy laughed.

Honey chuckled. “Okay, now I see why Nick’s got the hots for ya. What? Ya think I wouldn’t have noticed that your scents are mixed? Please, give me some credit. I may be paranoid but I’m not stupid.”

At that point, Nick intervened with a laugh. “Okay, ladies, break it up. Judy and I have other things to discuss and I need you to check out the chatter about Jack, Honey. We need to do a run soon in order to resupply and restock. Get your list to Bonnie and Ben. We need your green light on it as soon as possible.”

“Wait. Can I go with you?” Judy asked. “I’d like to have clothes of my own instead of having to depend on Bonnie.”

“Yes, definitely Fluff. But since is Jack is still out there looking for you, we need to take precautions.”

“Anyway,” Honey said, “if he tries anything, we got the goods on him.”

“We have a gentleman’s agreement that we won’t show that unless he attacks us directly so for now make sure that stays safe where no one can get it. And I’d like to avoid any direct confrontation with him as much as possible.”

“Okay, you got it Nick,” said Honey as she started back down her hole. “Have fun on your picnic! Not too much, now, save some energy for tonight, hahahaha!”

Judy looked at the badger’s retreating head. “Are we the only ones unaware we smell different?” she asked Nick.

Nick shrugged. “We might have become nose-blind at this point since we’re used to it. But, do you really care what others think of our relationship?” Nick asked as he took her paw again as they continued their way to the trail outside the cave.

Judy thought about it. Then said, “No. I never will be ashamed of loving you Nicholas Wilde.”

Nick smiled. “That’s my bunny! You know I love you, right?”

“Do I? Yes, yes, I do.” Judy giggled as she landed a quick kiss on his nose.

* * *

 

They came upon a secluded clearing near a small stream. Nick spread out the blanket, sat cross-legged on it and had Judy sit on his lap. He brought out the food and began feeding Judy and himself. Judy giggled at all the attention he was giving her. They drank from the same bottle acting as if they were a newly married couple. After they finished the food, Nick shook the crumbs from the blanket into the water lest they attract ants and lay down with Judy at his side. They stared up at the sky, paws entwined.

“Nick,” Judy began, “I’m really sorry about losing my temper this morning in front of Ben, Bonnie and Finnick. But you can understand why I felt hurt?”

“Yes, I do. By the way, because of your outburst,” he chuckled, “they probably figured it was you who was doing the howling, not me.”

“Oh, sweet cheese and crackers!” Judy said as she shot up in a sitting position. “What will they think of me? That I’m some sex-crazed doe in heat who’s probably a manic-depressive considering the mood swings she goes through? Uuurgghhh. Not the impression I wanted to leave.”

“Carrots, relax. Do you want that back massage that I didn’t finish last night?” Nick snickered.

“I wouldn’t mind, really, if you’re offering. And, who knows? Maybe I can return the favour,” she chuckled as she reached for his muzzle to leave a line of soft kisses starting from his nose all the way to his jaw.

“Oh, my. I may hold you to that promise, Officer Fluff,” as he began to nuzzle her neck, nipping her once in a while, being rewarded with an increased aroma of _Eau de Judy_. He could stay here smelling her essence forever. He wanted to go to the source of that scent, roll in it, bury his nose in it, and lick it all up. His predator side called for him to take his prey here and now but he reined in the beast. There would be a time for him to unleash the primal fox seeking his prey but only when the prey was willing to play. For now, he had a mate to take care of. And questions that needed to be answered.

* * *

 

Nick sat up and had Judy turn her back to him as they sat facing the stream.

“Okay, Fluff. Lose the shirt.”

“Oooohh, so soon Captain? I thought we were waiting for tonight.” Judy giggled as she removed her shirt.

“As long as you behave, I’m safe.”

“What if I can’t promise to behave? After all, there’s all this nature around me, I’m almost completely naked and alone in the forest with a sly, roguish, handsome fox complete with claws and teeth. I’d be helpless in his large, rough paws.” She leaned back into Nick and grabbed both his paws and put them on her breasts. She gasped when his paw pads brushed her now erect nipples. “He could have his way with me and I’d be helpless to stop him. All he would need do is growl his commands in my ear and I’d do whatever he’d ask.”

Nick was swimming in her increased aroma by this time. Judy was lost in her little fantasy world and it was driving him to the edge. He wanted to take her at this time and knot her, claim her as his mate but he still needed her to be aware of what was involved before he could. So he compromised.

“So, my little bunny, wants her big bad fox to come out and play? Very well my dear,” as he whispered a growl into her ear as he gently latched onto it with his teeth and raked it slowly upwards. He heard her gasp and shivered with pleasure. She whimpered in his grasp and slowly rocked her rear across his groin.

“Stop that!” Nick commanded. “You will not move your rear in my lap unless I tell you to. I will do the moving. If you disobey me, we will immediately stop.”

Judy whimpered a little but the immediate cessation of movement was an acknowledgement of his command. He continued to gently latch onto each ear and continued dragging his teeth upwards. At the same time, he extended his claws and slowly dragged them up and across Judy’s front and sides, being careful not to puncture skin. He could sense Judy close to losing her self-control as her whimpering was close to almost begging at this point. When he stopped, she was trembling but he had to give it to her. She had not moved a muscle while in his lap.

“My bunny was good little bunny. Now, her big bad fox is hungry and wants to eat her up! Please lose the pants my dear.”

Judy could not remove her clothes fast enough. Nick held her and laid her down the blanket.

“Again, you will not move not unless I tell you to. I will take care of my bunny today but you must let me do what I have to do, agreed?” Nick asked Judy, as he looked deeply into her beautiful amethyst eyes. She nodded but asked shyly, “May I ask my big bad fox for a kiss to take away his bunny’s heartache?”

Nick smiled and closed the gap between them. The kiss was long, passionate and their tongues would have put the Pawlympics Gymnastic Team to shame. Nick broke off the kiss to catch his breath. _The underwater training they had when they competed in the high school synchronized diving definitely helped_ , Nick thought.

He started by licking Judy from the tips of her ears and slowly worked his way down her body. But instead of stopping at her crotch, he skirted the area garnering a whimper and he could see her paws clench in frustration but other than that, she held still. He wallowed in her taste. How sweet she was his to his tongue. He gently pried open her mouth and ran his tongue all over, tasting the slight saltiness from the sweat glands inside. He proceeded to lick both her upper and hind paws, one at a time, taking each one in his mouth and slightly dragging his teeth over them. Then he discovered the scent glands under her chin and a smaller one underneath her tail. He was enjoying discovering her taste but he heard her cry, “Please Nick! Stop torturing me. I’m close, please make me…aaahhhhh!” Nick had timed her pleas for release by spreading her legs and dipping his long tongue into her now very moist nether region where he furiously licked and nipped the little nub there. He also attempted to taste her inner region by spreading her further so that she was bared open to him. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, shaking from orgasms, crying out his name as he continued to minister to her most urgent needs. He saw her gripping her sides still obeying his command not to move so he released her from it. Immediately, her paws flew to his ears, maneuvering his muzzle to the areas she greatly desired to be administered to, which he gladly obeyed. He continued that way until he felt her grip on his ears loosen and her breathing coming in ragged gasps. He climbed up the blanket, lay down beside her and pulled her to him till she calmed down from all the attention he had given her.

“Are you okay, Fluff?” Nick said with a little concern.

She weakly responded with a thumbs up then her paw flopped on its side. Nick could only laugh and bark uncontrollably. “Oh, no! I broke my bunny! Quick! I must give her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.” He placed her on her back and began to administer CPR but in the form of kisses instead. She began to snort at his antics and grabbed his ear to slightly twist it until there was some pain. “Ouch, okay, okay, okay. Message delivered. Leave the Energizer Bunny to recharge on her own.”

* * *

 

After Nick went and got some fresh water for Judy from the stream, she began to feel much better.

When he got back from washing his paws in the stream, she grabbed Nick back down onto the blanket and made him lie down while she sat on top of him. “Uhm, Carrots, I thought you were going to get dressed,” eyeing her nervously, not sure of the look she was giving. It looked like…and his heart sank, she was the predator and he was the prey! “Uh, not sure where we’re going with this Ca…” Judy had stopped him from talking by holding his muzzle shut with her paw. She held up one finger to her mouth and just said, “Shhh.” He nodded that he understood and mimed the action of zipping his snout closed.

She slowly shimmied down his body till she got to his jeans. She began to kiss the crotch area nuzzling him, drinking in his scent through the jeans. She rubbed her face all over until he could smell her scent all over his jeans. _Did she just mark my jeans?_

She unbuttoned them, rolled them down over his hips till they were at his ankles. She rubbed her paws over his semi-erect member, slowly caressing them with her soft pads till he was fully erect. She then repeated what she had done with his jeans, rubbing her face all over his crotch area including his member. He gasped. _She just marked my penis!_ She glared at him, squeezed his penis in her paws until he began to yelp in pain. “What did I say, Nick? No talking!” He just nodded in obedience this time knowing that if he said anything else he was going to have to apply as a eunuch at a harem.

She continued again, this time more gently, using her mouth to place kisses up and down his penis. Then, once it was fully erect, she took it this time in her mouth slowly working her magic to get him more aroused until his _bulbis glandis_ began to emerge, which she then proceeded to mark as well. Once she was done marking him, she did something unexpected. She slowly wrapped her ears around his member. This put her mouth directly in line with the _bulbis glandis_ and as she slowly moved her head up and down so that her ears were caressing his penis, she was using her mouth and free paws to manipulate the gland. Nick had never experienced or dreamt of anything close to what was happening to him with her ministrations. He tried to obey Judy’s command to keep quiet but from time to time a small whimper escaped him.

Judy was watching Nick, could see him trembling, could see his tail going crazy with all the attention she was paying his member. She loved Nick with all her heart and was happy that she was able to pleasure him in a way that no one else could. She could sense his breathing was coming in shallower gasps and even though he tried not to, the whimpers he was making were simply adorable! She decided to release Nick from her order but she wanted to take it a little step further. “Nick, you are free to talk once I say, _now,_ but if the wrong word comes out, you will not be visiting my rabbit hole anytime soon. Is this understood?” She saw Nick nod through closed eyes and clenched teeth.

She increased her head movements and paw ministrations till she could hear a pulsing through her ears telling he was very close. So she yelled, “Now!” She felt him start to spurt thick streams of come and she continued to fondle his _bulbis glandis_ to milk it more and suddenly grabbed the base of his tail. All of a sudden, she heard the most beautiful noise. Nick was howling unabashedly, and not once, not twice but thrice till he collapsed back onto the blanket, eyes closed. She smiled and released his penis from her ears. She moved up to his chest and lay down contentedly so she could hear his heart beating. “Good boy,” she whispered and closed her eyes as well.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this story. I got caught up in another project but hopefully this chapter will make it worth your while. I have the next chapter all ready for submission as well as I'm just waiting for my editor, NightWolf0179, to review it. He's been helping me out with his story and I'm helping him out with his. This fellow is still in school and I'm amazed at how maturely he writes. Check out his stories in FanFiction.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by ©Disney. Any resemblance to actual persons or mammals, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Certain concepts in this chapter are referenced from the story, A Tail of Love written by Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps. The OC, Robby Peterson, is owned by Cookboss88 and is used with their permission. The OCs, Serendipity and Karma were created by kittah4 and are also used with their permission. I apologize in advance to authors whose works I may have not acknowledged. Cheesiness factor may rot your gut. You have been warned!

**_"_ ** _The Universe is everything we can touch, feel, sense, measure or detect. It includes living things, planets, stars, galaxies, dust clouds, light, and even time. Before the birth of the Universe, time, space and matter did not exist._ _"_

\- from the website of the European Space Agency

 _"æther, also called quintessence, is the material that fills the region of the_ _universe_ _above the_ _terrestrial sphere_ _"  
_ \- quote by George Smoot III from "Aristotle's Physics"

_Forgiving does not erase the bitter past. A healed memory is not a deleted memory. Instead, forgiving what we cannot forget creates a new way to remember. We change the memory of our past into a hope for our future._

\- by Lewis B. Smedes

* * *

 

Two ethereal beings were playing tag in the vastness of what is known to mammals as space. They had come to our region of the universe because they had been kicked out by their mother for being too rowdy in their plane of existence. The smaller one looked like it had short front paws, long hind legs, long ears and what appeared to be a fluffy little tail. The bigger being appeared to be also four-legged but had a much longer muzzle compared to the other and a rather long bushy tail. As the bigger one playfully chased after the smaller one, its long tail inadvertently brushed against our sun, causing a concentrated beam of light and deadly radiation to speed towards the earth. It took the beam approximately eight minutes to reach the outer atmosphere of the planet. The exosphere slowed down the solar wind that came with the light thus preventing a disruption in the electrical grid of the civilized countries. The beam of light went through the ionosphere and mesosphere like a hot knife through butter. As it passed through the stratosphere, all of the harmful radiation that came along with the light was successfully filtered out so that only the light and heat from that original mini-solar flare passed through the troposphere and came to shine on a secluded glen where two naked mammals blissfully slept the sleep of satiated lovers.

* * *

Nick groggily awoke from his stupor as he felt the increased warmth and light of the afternoon sun as it shone on his eyes. _Where am I?_ Nick thought.

The last thing he remembered seeing was a pure white light then nothing else. Slowly, the memories came flooding back: the picnic, his having orally pleasured Judy's body to several orgasms, her magical ministrations with her ears, the howling… _she made me howl even though we weren't knotted!_ he realized with a jolt. _She really has some spell over me. Would wonders never cease?_ he bewilderedly thought.

He attempted to sit up but the grey mass of fur on his chest that was lightly snoring impeded his actions. Given Judy's penchant for violence when she was in her heat cycle, he thought to err on the side of caution and would allow her to wake up on her own good time. Besides, he had nothing better to do at the moment except take in her beauty as she slept on his chest. He clasped his paws behind his head and observed her as she dozed on him. He slowly took a deep whiff, focusing on her unique earthy, flowery scent in order to isolate it, imprinting it forever on his brain. _Eau de Judy_. He'd never get tired of smelling it. Of smelling her. She had recently become his reason for waking each morning.

The last ten years were empty husks compared to the last two days that they had been together. He reviewed those years in his mind. Although he did have a pack and he always had been there for them, he had gone home at the end of the day, alone, to an empty bed, no one at the doorway waiting for him. He felt guilty for feeling selfish. It wasn't that he hated giving of himself. He rather enjoyed being there for others, helping them, leading them, their feeling of trust and dependence on him. Yet, there were times he had craved for this feeling of intimacy that he now felt. If there was one singular unique being on this planet who loved him as much as he loved her, who willingly gave of herself as much as he did to her, it was Judy. His soul mate.

As the sun slowly started its descent, Judy stirred. As her eyes opened, she looked up at Nick's face and gave him the warmest, most loving smile he had ever seen. His body went numb with joy and his heart began to beat at such a pace that it was threatening to burst.

"I must have died and gone to heaven," said Nick huskily as he fought back a tear, "because I can't take my eyes off this beautiful angel on my chest."

"Oh, Nick…you say the corniest things!" chided Judy fondly.

Nick just smiled. "Corny? No, Judy. I haven't said enough about how I feel about you. You deserve more than what I have to offer," Nick began, as he raised himself up on his elbow to look at her face directly. He reached out a paw to caress her right cheek. "My life has been empty these last ten years and now that you're back in my life, the last two days have been deliriously heavenly. I wonder why I should even be so blessed to have you. These marks on your cheek are testament on how I hurt you and the pain you went through over the years. And yet, even though I wounded you, here you are, loving me despite my transgression. I ask myself if I even deserve you?"

Judy stiffened at the use of her real name as Nick only used it when he was being serious. She reached out to grab his paw. "Nick!" she admonished him, "Don't ever say that! Don't ever doubt yourself! You are the kindest, sweetest mammal I have ever known. You have always been there for me even though I was blind to your love. If anyone should be asking for forgiveness, it should be me," as she raised her head to gaze straight into his emerald orbs, the moistness threatening to appear in hers. "I never acknowledged you for the true friend that you were. Even when your father confirmed what I had suspected, I still hesitated to consider you anything more than just a friend. I knew you were in love with me but I was afraid. And because of my fear, you ended up getting hurt," Judy said as she rubbed her cheek on his paw. "I shouldn't be here receiving your love."

Nick gathered her up in his arms as he sat up placing her on his lap. "We both got hurt. I, at least, was able to find a pack and a mission in life to get me through the pain. But I have no idea how you fared these last ten years? What was your life like? How were you treated? These things haunt me. But I don't have the power to go back and change the past or remove the hurt no matter how much I want to."

Judy reached out to wrap her arms around his wide chest, her paws barely touching each other. She laid her head on his chest with a sigh. "I, too, wish that. My life wasn't easy after you left. I had to keep proving myself over and over again. I was lonely and the pain of losing you was at times unbearable. But, I learnt from someone close that one shouldn't try to change the past, as that is what has made us who we are in the present."

Nick slowly stroked Judy's back, as he held her, absorbing what she had said. "You're right. We can't change the past. We shouldn't. We both need to let the guilt go as it's an unnecessary weight," Nick said smiling, "and although forgetting is hard, we can forgive each other. That way we can change the memory into a hope for the future."

"Nick," Judy said as she lifted her head from his shoulder, "that's beautiful. You Zoogled that didn't you?" she said accusingly with a small smile forming on her lips.

Nick chuckled. "Can't keep anything from you, can I, Carrots? Yeah, I subscribe to _DailyQuotes_ and this was by a Red Panda by the name of Lewis Smee," he sheepishly admitted.

She gave him a smug look with half-lidded eyes. "Well, at least your performance in the sack is original," she smirked.

"So," Nick asked as he laughed at how quickly she changed subjects, "am I all that I'm cracked up to be?" as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Mmmm…you definitely aced it, Slick. I think we're going to need to talk to Bonnie about getting you some of Finnick's 'energy pills' cause I find you really addictive," Judy simpered as she stretched her hind paw to caress Nick's maleness. "I don't want you keeling over too early," she snickered.

"Now you're making me blush _and_ worry, Officer!" Nick laughed as Judy's hind paw tickled his masculinity. "As a gentlemammal, I will always make it my mission to please my mate in any way that I can. I just hope I can keep up with her," he smirked. "By the way, have you ever met her?" he said, as he leaned back on the ground with his paws behind his head, gazing up at the trees and listing Judy's various accomplishments with admiration in his voice. "She's a driven bunny who never lets her target out of her sight not till she's chased them down. She's the first bunny cybercrime specialist of Zootopia with an impressive record of assisted arrests due to leads generated by her cybercrime investigative skills. She crashed at least five known organized crime websites within three days of joining the department, which led to the major disruption of their illicit operations. She also managed to uncover a plot being planned by her former boss, Mayor Bellwether by tracing the various suspicious email exchanges emanating from the former mayor's office. Said sheep was going to revive the dreaded predator collars by instilling the fear of predators through the use of the 'Nighthowler Serum'. In bringing the incriminating emails to light, the plot was uncovered, the cowardly ewe and her cohorts arrested and she prevented an outright civil war between species." Nick then turned his head to face her. "She may be height-challenged but that hasn't stopped her for reaching for the stars. She's warm, loving, caring, and has a mean set of ears." This merited a punch from Judy. "Oh, yeah, and a wicked right punch as well," Nick managed to gasp, clasping his stomach, while trying not to laugh and groan in pain from the well-placed hit to his midriff at the same time.

"You're really a jerk, Nicholas Wilde!" Judy said as she shook her paw at him, feigning displeasure yet at the same time secretly pleased that he had been monitoring her career. "You start out so romantic only to goof it up with something totally inappropriate." Judy said trying to hide her smile.

"Couldn't help it, Fluff. I swear these have a mind of their own," he snickered good-humoredly as he stretched out to affectionately run both his paws over her ears making Judy tremble with pleasure. "Besides, you know you love me," as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Do I? Not really sure right now," Judy smirked back. "Keep up the snark and you'll be sleeping outside tonight by yourself on the couch!" she said, wiggling her own eyebrows back at him challengingly.

"Ah, you wound me, Fluff," Nick said with a dramatic flourish, casting an arm over his eyes. "How could you hate on my charm?"

"How can I hate something that's non-existent, Slick? And you're milking the drama." Judy shot back drily with a grin, as she rested her chin on her paw.

Nick laughed. He had missed their playful repartee. "Okay, Carrots. You got me. I'll go back to the library and borrow the book of Miss Manners again," as he playfully bopped her twitching nose.

Suddenly, the breeze picked up causing the both of them to shiver due to the slight drop in ambient temperature from their surroundings. Nick scanned the area and noticed how low in the horizon the sun had dropped.

"Best we get dressed and head back to the cave," Nick suggested. "I don't want my mate freezing her rear off…although I hear chilled bun-buns are quite a delicacy!" he sniggered.

Judy suddenly came to a dawning realization. "That's the second time you called me your mate," she whispered awe-struck. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, yes, I do," confessed Nick happily as he lovingly gathered her again in his paws, bringing her closer to him as they lay on their sides. He wrapped his tail around her in order to keep her warm and gazed at her beautiful features while caressing her left cheek in his paw. "Even though we haven't knotted yet, my heart tells me that there can only be room for you. You're the one I want to spend eternity with. If I were ever to lose you, it would cause my heart to stop beating out of sheer loneliness. I want to be by your side, forever and a day," uttered Nick wholeheartedly and unashamedly.

Judy's eyes began to tear at his words as she lost herself in his tender confession. He had managed to drop his walls and offered her a glimpse into himself. She rubbed his paw with her cheek then buried her nose into Nick's broad, muscular chest where she breathed in his overpoweringly musky scent. _Once…twice…thrice_. In so doing, she had imprinted his unique scent onto her brain. _Mine!_ Judy internalized with pride and satisfaction. She then lifted her head and reached for Nick's muzzle to engage him in a kiss.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde," she declared in a stern official voice, as she got up to sit back on her haunches after they had broken the kiss, "I am placing you under arrest!"

* * *

Across the border, in Zootopia, high in the penthouse office of the Frederick Rupert Murdock Peterson Tower (or the FRuMP Tower as the media liked to call it for short), a buck in his early thirties was feverishly pacing the deep, richly carpeted floor while looking at his mobile phone, his digits flying across its face. "Ha!" exclaimed the slightly balding male rabbit, who tended to comb his fur over to the side to cover his receding furline, as he pressed the send button on his latest one hundred forty-character rant on his social media page in Woofer. "Let's see them refute my woof! I'll crush them like the weeds they are!" snarled the bunny. Suddenly, his phone rang from an unknown and unlisted number.

"Councilor Peterson here. Who is this?" snapped the buck, who tended to favor his left paw more as the cold tended to exacerbate the osteoarthritis over the last ten years from the injury he had suffered on his right. "Oh, it's you," he snuffled disappointedly. "Didn't I tell you not to call me here? What's that? They managed to slip away from you? And now they're together again after ten years? What the hell is my father paying you for? Find them! Stop them! I don't care how you do it. I don't need him making a return just when I'm about to launch my candidacy for vice-mayor of Zootopia!" he growled; as he looked across his office to a banner proclaiming his latest slogan, _Make Zootopia Prey Again!_

"What's that? Double the fee? Why you little weasel! Those weren't our original terms!" barked the male as he continued to listen. "Fine! If that's what it'll take to get them out of my fur, so be it! Now, I'm very busy and the next time I hear from you, it better be to say my problem has been solved! And don't call me on this phone again!" he shouted as he hung up on the caller. "Good luck on collecting that fee from me, idiot!" he muttered angrily under his breath. He then turned to study the various poster layouts on his desk, looking for the one that showed his best side, each one proudly proclaiming to the world, _Robby Peterson for Vice-Mayor!_

* * *

"And what are the charges, Officer?" Nick asked with a smug grin, propping his head up with his paw as he lay on his side, eyeing the fluffy grey bunny whom he had just poured his heart out to. _I wonder where she's going with this? She looks adorable though. Trying to arrest me while completely naked,_ he internally chuckled.

"The charges are for a crime of passion, kidnapping and holding my heart hostage." Judy began with a smirk on her face as she lowered herself so that her face was level with Nick's, her ears flicking back and forth playfully. "There is also the small misdemeanor of being too cheesy." Judy grinned. She then grabbed Nick by the muzzle with both of her paws and stared affectionately into his emerald green eyes. "I will now read you your rights. You have the right to love me with all your heart. Anything you say about your love for me will be held against you for future reference by me. You have the right to be loved by me. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?" Judy giggled as she playfully nipped at his neck all the while pushing him on his back so that she could lie on top of him again.

"And I thought I was the comedian in this relationship," huffed Nick, distracted by Judy's nibbles. "Although, it did cross my mind where you'd be hiding the handcuffs given the very thorough cavity search I had performed on you," laughed Nick, dodging Judy's paw as she attempted to lightheartedly swat his muzzle.

"Hmph! For that crack, Captain Wilde," Judy mockingly declared, "I hold you in contempt of court and sentence you to cook dinner for me. If you're on your best behavior, you may get time in bed with me," Judy warned in jest, "and if not, you're on your own on the couch."

* * *

Nick awoke the next day, finding his arms full of a soft, warm, cuddly grey bunny who was facing away from him with her body snuggly pressed against his. He marveled at the fact that despite Mother Nature engineering their bodies differently, she fit perfectly into his side. Looking down at her, he never saw anything more precious to him; a mammal that he wanted to wake up every day to, cherishing each day with her as if it were his last. He had wrapped his tail around her body as they had slept and she had taken hold of it in her paws sometime in the night, as if it were a security blanket. Watching her nose twitch in her sleep, he couldn't help but think of how cute she looked.

"Don't call me cute, Slick," Judy mumbled as she dozed.

Startled, Nick thought, _How does she do that?_ He mentally shook his head at the coincidence. As he lay with her in his arms, he began to think of their future together. _Now that she's my mate,_ he decided, _it's time my family met her. And I'm sure they'll want us to formalize it in the traditional manner_ , Nick happily thought, as his tail involuntarily started wagging. The movement woke up Judy who began to stretch languorously, and then giggled as she grabbed Nick's tail again to stop it from moving.

"Good morning," she cooed as she continued to hold his tail while still facing away from him, "what's a beautiful creature like you doing in my bed?"

Nick started to chuckle as he kissed the top of her head. "Morning Fluff!" he said as he laid his head between her ears. "I knew you'd find me irresistible," he smirked as he brought her closer to him.

"Oh, hi Nick! I wasn't talking to you." Judy said nonchalantly glancing up. "I'm talking to this wonderful fluffy beast in my paws. Aren't you a beautiful thing? Yes you are, yes you are! Who's a good little boy?" she fussed as she returned her attention to his tail.

Nick was a bit put-off. "You do know that that 'thing' is attached to me, right?"

"Oh, shush! Not everything is about you, you know?" Judy said as she reached up to pat his muzzle. "And don't call it a 'thing'! You'll hurt his feelings." Judy chided him as she continued to caress his appendage. "What's your name, you handsome devil?" she asked his tail as she ran her paws through the fur.

Nick attempted to pull his tail away but she had a very firm grip. He sighed as he rolled his eyes. _Must be something with rabbits and their season_ , he reasoned as he struggled to make sense of Judy's behavior.

"Nick, he's not answering me! Does he hate me? He hates me Nick!" Judy wailed.

Nick decided to have a little fun of his own. "His name is Don Nicolas Antonio Francisco Assisi de Wilde," the fox started, "and he definitely likes you. See?" as he let his tail dip and caress Judy's cheeks, who began to coo with the attention. "He also wants you to meet his two _hermanos, Mano y Izquierda_ , who also have taken a liking to you," as he quickly stretched out both paws to begin tickling Judy sides.

Judy was trapped in Nick's arms as his claws assailed her sides. She convulsed with laughter, tears streaming from her cheeks as Nick continued this delicious torture. "Ready to acknowledge your mate, Fluff?" Nick smirked as he stopped tickling her after a few minutes and gently caressed her cheek, letting her catch her breath.

"Oh, you…" as she managed to squirm around in his embrace to face him and lightheartedly pummeled his chest. "I was just playing. You really are a spoil-sport," she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Meanie fox!"

"Rambunctious bunny!" Nick shot back with a laugh. "You really are a pawful, you know that? I don't know where you get your energy. I could hardly keep up with you in the lovemaking department last night." Nick snickered as he instinctively began grooming her back with his claws slightly extended.

"Is that a complaint I'm hearing, Captain Wilde?" she asked challengingly as she snuggled closer to him. "If it is, I did warn you about how good we bunnies are at multiplying. So you better step up your game." Judy smiled while also grooming Nick in return by running her small claws through his chest fur.

"Not complaining, my lovely Officer Hopps. Just admiring your ability to give everything and more to the mammal you love," as he ducked his head to sneak in a kiss. "As it is, I can hardly get enough of you. My very being wants to be with you every single minute of the day. The last ten years have been a barren desert and you are the oasis that quenches my soul. Being here with you, holding you in my arms, it still feels like a dream. And if it is," he whispered as he leant down for another kiss, "I never want to wake up." He lovingly locked lips with her as he tightened his embrace.

Judy swooned at his words as their kiss seemed to last forever. Her mind was in overdrive, her pulse was racing, her body felt like it was on fire and she felt as giddy as a teenager secretly kissing the school's bad boy under the bleachers. Her paws tightened on the fur on Nick's chest, eliciting a small whine of pain from him, as they hungrily sought each other's tongue. They eventually halted, more for the necessity to breathe, but their eyes reflected the hunger they felt for one another.

Nick contemplated on this feeling of completeness with Judy beside him. He knew that if they were going to take the next step, now was the time to have the 'fox talk'. "Judy," Nick began, "you asked me before why I hesitated to knot with you. The reason is because I need to know if you are prepared to accept the responsibility of being in love with a fox. Choosing a life-mate is a very serious decision, not one we foxes make lightly. You remember I keep saying, 'you'll be the death of me'? I mean that literally because once we make that life connection and for some reason, that connection gets broken, there is a very good chance that I wouldn't survive. I'm afraid to have you as my mate because I won't be able to give you a family and you'll leave. Yet," as he grasped her paws in his, continuing, "I'm also scared of not having you in my life. These last few days have opened my eyes and I'm prepared to take that risk. That is if you'll have me?" Nick fearfully asked.

"If you mean, to be with you and only you, together until the end of our lives?' Judy replied. "Yes, I am prepared to accept that. I think I was ready for this back when we were in high school but I was afraid to acknowledge my love for you because we were two different species. Back then, our being together would have been a huge scandal simply because you're a predator and I'm a prey. But after having been apart for so long," Judy grimaced at the painful memory, "I don't want us to be separated ever again. I couldn't bear it and I would be just as lost as you would," she said as she tried to burrow deeper into his chest, stretching her arms to reach as far back behind Nick as she could in order to hold him in a very tight embrace. "As for a family, we can always adopt as I'm sure there are many young kits out there who would love to have a wonderful mammal like yourself for a father." Judy beamed.

"And they would be delighted to have you as their mother," Nick gushed. "It's settled then," Nick said as he kissed the top of her head, "it's time you met my second family. Their village isn't too far away from here, and I'd like you to meet them. I'm sure they will be happy for us. Plus, we could participate in a most cherished First Mammal tradition."

"Second family? Whatever happened to your father, Nick?" Judy asked incredulously.

Nick hesitated for a moment, seeming to collect himself and his thoughts. Judy could see the pain inside him and she mentally kicked herself for asking too many questions. "Nick," Judy whispered as she attempted to comfort him by caressing his muzzle with her paw, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Nick acknowledged her gesture with a nod as he took her paw and kissed it. "No, you deserve to know if you're going to be my mate. There's a lot I haven't told you, Judy. I know I should have mentioned it before but give me time, okay? I'm still getting used to opening up as much as I have recently."

Judy was fine with his request. She knew Nick would still have stories that he wasn't ready to share with her yet but then she could be patient. After all, she wasn't going anywhere soon.

Nick continued with his story. "A few months after the incident with Robby, dad brought me to a First Mammal friend of his to take care of me while I was undergoing treatment and therapy. He said he needed to go back to Zootopia to take care of the shop and to see if he could sort it out with Robby's dad. He believed it was the right thing to do even though I pleaded with him not to. I've never heard from him since and…" Nick paused in order to take a deep breath for a moment, blinking back a few tears that threatened to fall as he continued. "I've always wondered what had happened to him. All of the avenues I've tried only come up with zilch," Nick recalled with sadness in his voice. "It hasn't been easy not having both parents around but then my First Mammal family readily took me in and never hesitated to show me their love. So, I'd like you to meet the mammals who became my second family and accepted me as one of their own," Nick said, this time with a tinge of pride in his voice.

Judy was astonished. Nick was starting to open up more and more to her. He had always preached, _Never let them see that they get to you_. But now, she saw him letting down his walls more often than before. She was happy that he was willing to share more and more of himself to her. "I'd be honoured to meet them, Nick," Judy said with a smile so warm it helped to ease the pain he felt in his heart.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow...two long chapters in two days? Just my way of saying thank you to all who patiently waited. Again, thank you to my editor, NightWolf0179, who helped me with the story. He writes in FanFiction. Seriously people, go look at his work! I just edited his most recent chapter and all I can say is be prepared to have tissues ready.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by ©Disney. Any resemblance to actual persons or mammals, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The OCs, Larry and The Celestials, were created by kittah4 and are used with their permission. Again, I apologize to authors whose ideas I have used here but may have not acknowledged. Some adult romance is contained in this story. You are about to enter cliché city. Cheesiness factor still in play. You have been warned…again!

_All things are beautiful seen through the eyes of love._ \- Sathya Sai Baba  
  
_Love is when you look in someone's eyes and you see their heart._ \- Unknown 

 

* * *

 

After breakfast, Nick and Judy started out on their walk to the First Mammal village. Sniffing the air about him, the fox could still smell the tantalizing scent of his mate embedded in his fur. “Judy, is it okay if I marked you? If I recall rabbit mating habits, the fact that you marked me means that you claimed me as yours. I’d like to return the favour,” Nick said with a grin, “We foxes are also very territorial and I wouldn’t want any young buck trying to hit on you.”

Judy giggled at his request and willingly gave her consent. Nick picked her up and cradled Judy under her hind legs, slowly caressing each of her cheeks with the side of his jaw. He continued the motion between her ears and on her neck.

Judy was overwhelmed by the overpowering scent of Nick’s musk. She couldn’t get enough of it and wanted to drown in it if she could! “Now, anyone who comes within three meters of you will know that you are mine,” his eye twinkling with desire and contentedness.

She pulled his muzzle to hers and they engaged in a very long and passionate kiss.

“So,” Judy asked breathlessly, “what do we have to do at your adopted families place?”

“I’ll be asking the Shaman in the village to get our spiritual deities’ blessings for the union.”

Judy asked with a puzzled look on her face, “Spiritual deities’ blessings?”

Nick laughed again. “Sorry to keep pulling rabbits out of the hat, Carrots,” he said, effectively earning him a smack on the chest for the pun, “but it’s my First Mammal family’s tribal tradition that those who seek to become mates must see the Shaman who will consult each mammal’s spiritual deity in order to get blessing for the union. There’s a little ceremony involved where we sit in the ceremonial Purification Lodge while she calls on our spiritual deities to visit us. Once we have their blessing, we are to consummate the union in their presence.”

“Nick! What kind of rabbit do you think I am?” Judy said shocked. “If you think I’m going to do it in front of an audience, you have another think coming. I’m getting off this crazy train right now!” she angrily remarked as she attempted to jump down from Nick’s arms.

“Slow down, little bunny! Hear me out before you tear out my ears!” Nick chuckled nervously. “The Shaman leaves the teepee and it will only be us inside with our spiritual deities. From what I’ve heard from my adopted brothers and sisters, it’s an out-of-this-world experience and it fully bonds the couple as one. And I never heard anyone complaining afterwards,” Nick said with a suggestive smirk.

Judy huffed. “Fine but if I even see one non-spiritual being in that teepee, the union is off and I’m serving your tail to you!” Judy mockingly threatened. Nick only laughed at this as he set her down as they entered the First Mammal reservation.

* * *

 

Judy didn’t know what to expect as she entered the reservation. She thought that there would be numerous teepees pitched outside just like the old John Mayne Westerns she had watched when she was young doe. The reservation, however, looked like any other town and was composed of modern buildings built to code. The only difference was the large ceremonial teepee that dominated the center of the town. Nick advised her that they would go there right after he introduced her to his adopted family.

As she and Nick walked to his family’s house, she noticed that the other mammals that they passed paid little attention to a predator-prey couple who smelled of each other’s scents. Nick noticed her ears drooping and stopped in order to kneel down on one knee. He held her by her shoulders and asked, “What’s wrong, Judy? Is something bothering you?”

Judy morosely sighed. “It’s just I can’t believe how tolerant mammals here are of inter-species couples. Back in Zootopia, we’d have gotten a least a couple of dozen stares by now.”

Nick nodded his head, unsure as to why she found that disconcerting. “And, your point is…?”

Judy looked distraughtly at her fox. “It’s almost like Paradise here! How can I ask you to leave all this behind? I assumed you would come with me if I went back but if you did, you’d be treated like a criminal just because you’re a fox. And I know I could live here with you but what about my job with the ZPD? And I don’t know if my father would even accept you as part of the family. He still blames you for hurting his little girl! And we still need to make sure you get a fair trial in Zootopia but if Jack is still here hunting for you…” she went on, her body beginning to tremble with anxiety and stress.

Nick pulled her into his arms, pressing her gently into him as he caressed her softly. “Shhh…breath…breath…don’t go there. You’re overthinking things again. You only need to concern yourself with the present, not a future that you have no control of. What’s important,” he said as he pulled back a little so that they were looking into each other’s eyes, “is that we’re together now and we’ll handle those issues when the time comes…together as mates.”

Judy gazed into her fox’s eyes, green emeralds reflecting her amethyst ones. The love for her that she saw in them reinforced her resolve that she would go wherever he was, as she knew he would do the same for her. She nodded her head. “Sorry. Us bunnies, right? So emotional.” she said, as she cast her eyes down in apology.

Nick lifted her chin up, gave her a soft kiss on the mouth and gently nuzzled his her cheek with his jaw, marking her again as he chuckled, “As long as you’re my bunny, I don’t mind.”

Judy smiled at this as Nick got up and they continued on their way. They crossed several streets till they came to a fairly modest looking bungalow. “This is where my adopted family lives. All forty of them,” said Nick.

Judy’s eyes widened. “Forty? In this small house? That’s a pretty tight fit for foxes,” commented Judy.

Nick burst out laughing. “Sorry Fluff, I should also have mentioned that my adopted family are from the _Sciurus carolinensis_ family or grey squirrels. This is practically a mansion to them. And look over there!” as Nick pointed towards the top of the house. “That’s the eldest of the family on the roof. Hey, elder brother, Larry!” Nick excitedly called as he waved.

Judy looked up as she saw a grey squirrel peering down from his perch to see who was calling his name. “Why if it isn’t the runt, here for a visit,” he grinned down at Nick. “I’ll be right down, squirt!” he yelled as he quickly took off, scurrying down the drainpipe from the roof where he had been sunbathing.

Nick stood there, grinning with both paws behind his back as he watched the grey ball of fur come at him like a bat out of hell. Nick stood his ground as Larry scurried about him, using him as a climbing pole till he finally reached the top of Nick’s head.

Judy looked on in amazement as the squirrel busied himself by grooming Nick from where he sat on top of him. “Tch, tch…” she heard the squirrel say, “you’ve let yourself go, runt. This isn’t what we taught you back when you were living with us. Why I can see places that haven’t been touched for at least a year!” scolded the squirrel.

Judy couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of a creature one-tenth the size of the fox berating the fox while Nick meekly accepted the dressing-down.

“So, who’s the laughing hyena, Squirt?” grinned Larry as he continued busying himself grooming Nick’s head and ears.

“Elder brother Larry, this is my mate, Judy Hopps. Judy, elder brother Larry of the Curlyque family,” Nick said respectfully, as he looked up at the squirrel.

“Mate? So she’s the one I smell on you! Well, congratulations are in order then!” said Larry from the top of Nick. “So, does this mean you’re here to see the Shaman for the Binding Ceremony?” asked Larry as he giddily bent over to look at Nick upside-down while holding onto his ears.

Nick grinned at the squirrel’s conduct. “Yes, we are. And I was wondering if mom, dad and the rest of the family would be joining us? I’d like Judy to meet them as well.”

“Tell you what, runt,” smirked Larry as he jerked upright, “get yourself bound and then we’ll talk afterwards. Don’t make your mate wait around for us fuddy-duddies. Introductions can come later once she’s become part of the family,” he grinned as he scooted off Nick’s head, dashed to the ground and took off towards the forest. “I’ll go gather them around. May take some time but I’m sure she’ll find the ceremony more interesting than meeting a bunch of crazy squirrels!” he yelled back to them.

Nick laughed at his adopted brother’s remark and turned to face Judy. She looked dazed from her interaction with Larry. Nick shrugged his shoulders and chuckled at her.

“Takes some getting used to but then I’ve had to deal with forty of them over the years. Squirrels are naturally hyperactive and can’t sit still for very long. If you try to keep up with them, you’ll end up being exhausted in the first five minutes. You just let their enthusiasm flow over you and try not to get caught in the riptide,” he smirked.

Judy could only weakly nod her head as she watched the grey ball of energy disappear into the woods.

* * *

Judy and Nick walked to the centre of the town where the ceremonial tepee was. It basically was a cone-shaped tent, where the frame consisted of thirteen poles from fifteen to eighteen feet in length, which, after being tied together at the small ends, were raised upright with a twist so as to cross the poles above the fastening. The poles were then drawn apart at the large ends and adjusted upon the ground forming the rim of a circle that was about ten feet in diameter. The whole structure was then wrapped in beige cloth that was then decorated by the Shaman. Judy saw paw-drawn images of various spiritual animals such as a bear, wolf, beaver, deer, raccoon, fox, rabbit, weasel, and many others. However, she saw several large creatures that she did not recognize and turned to Nick to see if he could shed any light on their names.

Nick thoughtfully scratched his chin as he looked at the cloth canvas. “If my memory serves me correctly, these totems or spirit animals represent the best in each mammal. The mythology goes that Mother Nature or _Gaia_ created all creatures equally and assigned unique powers to each of them. As time passed, some creatures became envious of what the others could do and wanted their powers for their own. In order for that to happen, the spiritual creature had to devour the other in order to gain the loser’s talents or powers. When _Gaia_ became aware of this, she became miserable and ashamed of their actions. Unfortunately, she had to take action by assigning certain animals as guardians. One such guardian is The Great White Stag who watches over the creatures of the forest and is very active during spring in regenerating life. His totem is that of the buck with a twenty-one-point rack of horns. Then there is the mythical beast called The Unicorn who watches over the pure of heart, the innocent, the gentle, and is called upon when healing is necessary. His totem is that of a horse with a horn growing from its forehead. The other mythical Guardian beast is The Dragon. He is sometimes called The Father Beast as he dispenses justice when necessary. He is the fiercest and wisest of all the mythical creatures. His totem is that of a large, scaled serpent with four legs, a large head and fire coming from its mouth. The last is _Gaia_ herself as she took on the form of a creature known as The Turtle. She embodies the qualities of motherhood - protecting, patient, loving and nurturing. Many of the females go to her asking for guidance when it comes to raising their young.” Nick recounted.

Judy listened in wonder. She reflected that as a computer programmer, she would always deal with hard facts and data. Her daily bread consisted of bytes and code. This was her first time to encounter mammal-lore and she found it fascinating. She tried to keep an open mind, as she knew there were many things that could not be explained by ones and zeroes. Even the scientific community was starting to accept that behind such exaggerated tales, there might have been a grain of truth, which needed to be brought to the light. After all, some storytellers would have naturally embellished their tales in order to capture the imagination of their audience. One just needed to sift through what was real and what was fiction.

She and Nick reached the entrance to the tepee as he finished his story about the various mythical beasts found in the mammal-lore of the tribe. Nick called out while standing in front of the tepee opening, “Greetings, Shaman! We are two humble mammals seeking the blessing of our animal spirits for our upcoming union as mates. We bring you our offering of tobacco and beseech you to heed our request!” Nick then fake-whispered to Judy, “You’d think our spiritual animals would know by now that tobacco would be anathema to their constitution. Plus I don’t know how they could even smoke it since they’re spirits.”

Judy couldn’t help herself and let out a small giggle.

“Nicholas Wilde!” came a loud roar from within the tent; “did I just hear you blaspheme the spirits?” demanded a large brown female Kodiak flecked with grey in her fur as she forcefully threw open the flap of the tepee and swiftly exited. “Tell me why I shouldn’t slay you right where you stand?” growled the large mammal. The bear towered above the both of them and she was looking down at Nick with her teeth and claws bared, hackles raised and standing with paws akimbo.

Judy went wide-eyed at the sight of the huge predator standing over them. She was easily over ten feet tall and a swipe of her paw would easily turn her insides into jelly. She gritted her teeth and attempted to face down the growling behemoth in order to protect her mate except that Nick had instinctively curled his tail around her, pushed her behind him and bared his teeth as well, snarling at the bear. All of a sudden, she and Nick heard the bear start snickering and all of a sudden, she was roaring at the both of them with laughter.

The old bear wheezed a bit from her sudden exertion and laughing fit as she sat cross-legged in front of the tent. “My apologies, young miss, but when you get to my age, you try to squeeze in as much fun as you can in a day,” saying with a twinkle in her eye as her faced softened and retracted her claws. “Besides, I told Nicholas back when he was still a tod that I would get him back for all the pranks he played on me.”

Judy stared at the bear, her mouth agape, then at Nick, then back at the bear. Finally looking back at Nick, she stated in a forced voice, “You tormented this poor female with your pranks? And because of that she almost gives me a heart attack as her way of getting back at you?”

Nick shamefully grinned while shrugging his shoulders with his paws held up. “What can I say, Fluff? I had too much energy and was bored out of my mind before they shipped me off to the CAF.”

Judy glared at him, then with a sly smile said, “I guess then I’ll have to SING you.”

Nick scrunched his forehead, wondering what she meant when suddenly her elbow shot out to hit Nick in the gut. “Solar plexus!” she declared. Nick doubled over gasping for air. “Instep!” as she trampled Nick’s hind paw, making him hop around in pain. “Nose!” she announced as her paw caught and twisted his snout. “Groin!” she announced and her paw shot out towards her announced target. Nick, caught off guard by her maneuvers, looked on in horror and attempted to cover up with his paws, knowing that with her speed and power, he would be _falsetto_ for sometime if ever her paw fully connected. Just as it reached him, it halted centimeters away. Judy then reached over and softly patted his paws, smugly smiling and whispering as she waggled her eyebrows, “It’s a hustle, sweetheart.”

Nick fainted.

* * *

 

Nick awoke to find his head resting in Judy’s lap. She was also sitting cross-legged and was chatting with the Shaman.

“Oh, he’s awake!” Judy giggled. “How are you feeling, Nick?” Judy smiled sweetly at him as she looked down at him.

“A little foolish, in retrospect. I didn’t think Ursula remembered my shenanigans but then I guess I had it coming to me.” Nick sighed as he looked up at her face. “Will you accept my apologies?” he entreated as he gazed into her eyes.

Judy answered him by cupping his muzzle in her paws as they exchanged an upside down kiss as they nuzzled one another. “Apology accepted, lover,” she whispered. “Now,” she asked demurely, “can you be the bigger mammal and apologize to her as well?”

“For you,” Nick replied, heart swelling with love, “I’d do anything.”

He got up to approach the old bear, who sat stone-faced in front of the tepee. “Shaman Ursula,” he began, bowing his head and tucking his tail beneath him, “I humbly apologize for my youthful indiscretions and will accept your punishment for all the pranks I played on you.”

Ursula began to chuckle and then guffaw. This soon turned into a roar of laughter. “Karma’s a bitch, isn’t she, Nicholas,” the bear declared as she slapped her knee and wiped a tear from her eye. “I accept your apology and I’ve gotten you back so we’re even,” she chortled. “But by _Gaia_ , never have I seen a pair like the two of you. You certainly are the oddest couple ever to come before me,” she grinned. “However, these old eyes of mine still see the love that you both have for one another. And my sense of smell hasn’t failed me yet despite my advanced years,” the old bear continued while smiling. “I will be honoured to perform the ceremony just as soon as Nicholas completes the next task…chopping enough wood for the fire pit in the Purification Lodge.”

Nick groaned in resignation as he raised his paws to wipe his face in frustration. “I forgot all about that part!” he grumbled.

“I can help you, Nick,” offered Judy as she came up to stand by Nick’s side.

“You have your own task, Judy,” Shaman Ursula announced. “You will need to fetch water from the nearby spring to fill the ceremonial jar inside the tent as this will be used in the ceremony. Both of you must complete these tasks to prove to the spirits that you have humbled yourselves with the toil of hard, honest labour when you go before them. These are not easy tasks which is why the sooner you start, the faster we can begin.” With that, the old bear unsteadily stood up and went back into her tent.

* * *

Nick managed to finish cutting and splitting about a one-third cord of wood in roughly three hours. The old bear had assured him that would be more than enough for the ceremony. Judy, on the other paw, found her task to be just as daunting as the ceremonial jar was almost twice her height and three times as wide. Fortunately, the bear had provided her with two rabbit-sized buckets tied together by a pole that she could then carry across her shoulders. She had also placed steps so that Judy would be able to access the top of the jar easily. Although not as strenuous as Nick’s task, it was time consuming, as she had to make many trips in order to fill up the container. She managed to finish before Nick did and sat by the Shaman’s tepee watching him finish splitting the wood. Nick had taken off his shirt so as not to soil it with his sweat. She noted how wide his chest seemed from the back; how the muscles in his arms rippled as they swung the axe down to split the wood and when he turned around carrying the cut wood in his arms, she swore she could see his taut six-pack beckoning to her. She wasn’t sure if the warmth she was feeling was from her exertions or from watching Nick work. Either way, she needed to cool down lest she overheat prior to the ceremony. She still had water in her buckets and she immediately poured the content of one over her head, allowing the cool fresh spring water to wash over her.

As Nick stepped over to the Purification Lodge with his last batch of wood, he noticed that Judy, who had been sitting near the tepee and had been watching him chop the wood, suddenly grab one of her buckets of water and pour the contents over herself. What she failed to realize was that her wet shirt was now sticking like a second skin and left very little to the imagination. Nick halted in his tracks and was mesmerized by the view. Then, time seemed to slow down as Judy, with her ears covering her eyes, dipped her head and sensually whipped her head back so that her ears arced to the back of her head and no longer covered her face, not unlike the movie he had seen of a female rabbit doing the same thing. What was her name again? Oh, yeah…Lola from _Space Dam_. He had found the ear flip a sexy move back then but when Judy did it…his heart had almost stopped.

Judy looked up and saw Nick frozen in his tracks staring at her. He wasn’t moving except for his tail which was spinning wildly just like the Tasmanian Devil in the Saturday morning cartoons she remembered watching as a kit. She covered her mouth with her paw, holding back her laughter and walked over to Nick. “Watcha doing?” she coyly asked, paws behind her as she lightly rocked back and forth on her hind paws.

Nick broke from the spell he was under. “Uh, did you do something with your fur this morning?” he gulped. “There’s something different about you and I just couldn’t help but stare.” _You also forgot to wear your bra this morning and your wet shirt, sticking to you, makes it hard to focus_ , Nick wryly thought.

Judy merely giggled and softly rubbed her paw across his taut stomach muscles. “I like what I’m seeing here as well, Slick. Hurry up and put the wood away so we can start the ceremony already. The day’s not getting any younger.” Judy coquettishly beamed.

Nick grinned. “You’re wish is my command, Carrots,” as he hurried to the woodpile where he quickly tossed the last of the cut material needed for the fire pit. “Let’s go find Shaman Ursula.”

As he was still sweating, Nick chose not to wear his shirt yet. He did, however, point out to Judy that she might want to use his shirt first instead of her wet one for modesty’s sake.

“Eep!” Judy squeaked as she grabbed Nick’s shirt from him, turning away from him in order to put it on. Nick averted his eyes and looked at a passing fluffy cloud until he heard Judy angrily stomping towards him. She had rolled up the sleeves as much as she could, wrapped the tails of the shirt around her and tied them off underneath her bosom. The glare she gave him would have made larger animals cringe. Except he found her sexy as hell and his tail was not helping things by the way it was thrashing about.

“Not. A. Word.” Judy hissed as she stabbed a finger in his direction. Nick merely lifted his paws and mimed a zipper moving from left to right across his muzzle. As she began to calm down, she started to notice several things. One, she was wearing Nick’s shirt which smelled wonderfully of his musky scent. Two, she had an unfettered view of Nick’s bare chest fur and ripped abs. Three, by the looks of Nick’s tail and scent, she was definitely turning him on.

Nick, on the hand, noticed the increased sexual scents Judy was putting out which, he was sure, was in turn fueling his own. _If last night was an indicator of anything, she’s definitely up for another ‘Wilde’ ride_ , Nick thought as he inwardly sniggered at his own bad pun. He softly smiled as he extended his paw out to her. Giggling, Judy took it in hers as they trekked back to Ursula’s tent.

They came upon the old grizzly at the entrance of her tepee, sitting cross-legged, apparently dozing. Nick cleared his throat, which made the bear open her eyes. “Ah, I see you are both covered in the fruits of your hard labour. Good! The spirits will be pleased. Let us go to the Purification Lodge where my assistants are waiting.” She took her ceremonial staff and used it to get up slowly from her sitting position. She shuffled towards the rear of the tepee where a low circular structure made of branches and cloth had been built. It had only one opening large enough for the bear to crawl through. “We have already started the ceremonial fire using previously sanctified wood and the heated rocks have been placed in the fire pit. We will start with a Smudging Ceremony prior to entering the lodge to cleanse you of any negative energy. We will then crawl belly down into the lodge, symbolically signifying that we are reentering _Gaia’s_ womb. You will exit the same way. Once inside, I will start the incantations and I will place several powdered herbs into the fire that will help close the gap between our world and the spiritual world. You will then take several tokes from the ceremonial pipe that contains the tobacco you brought me mixed in with the crushed peyote seeds that I’ve added. The peyote acts as mild hallucinogenic so that you will be able to communicate and connect with your spiritual deities. Listen to them, heed their advice and, most of all, enjoy your time with them,” said the old bear with a twinkle in her eyes. “I remember my time with my own and it still brings back warm memories,” she reminisced. “Once I have added the herbs to the fire,” she continued, “I will leave you alone in the Purification Lodge. I will be outside the tent with my assistants continuing the incantation.”

Judy and Nick listened attentively to the bear. As they approached the structure, they noticed two sloths in ceremonial garb sitting cross-legged on opposite sides of the structure, each one with a small drum in front of them. Nick recognized the two. “Isn’t that Flash and his mate, Priscilla?”

“Yes,” acknowledged Shaman Ursula.

“Why sloths?” asked Judy curiously.

Ursula chuckled. “Who better to set a pace that is both hypnotic and soporific than sloths? Even at their fastest, they still manage a calming rhythm on the drums.”

“Why do you need two, then?” asked Nick.

Ursula looked at Nick askance. “Were you raised by savages, Wilde? Stereo, of course!”

* * *

Nick and Judy were sitting cross-legged in the Purification Lodge, both free of clothing as per the last minute instruction of the bear prior to her exit. As the Shaman had left, Nick noticed that the entrance had been made smaller to accommodate their size, possibly by the adjustment of the drawstrings that he had noticed when he crawled through the entrance. Prior to their entering the structure, the old bear held a smoldering branch of sage in a bowl and they were both required to gather the smoke over themselves as if washing away the negative energy that surrounded them. Once they had crawled inside, the bear stood up, took a wooden ladle filled with water and poured the liquid over the hot stones in the fire pit. This caused the heat inside the Lodge to increase and steam to fill the enclosed space. She did it several times more until Nick swore he could feel his fur start to wilt because of the excess moisture. The Shaman then began her incantations. The first thing she threw into the fire was more sage in order to cleanse the small room of negative energy. She next threw on sweet grass that was meant to attract the spirits to them. The third item thrown in was cedar, which as the Shaman explained to them, was meant for purification. “It sets up an atmosphere for the spirits to work. It's a sweetness they like and it's attractive to the energies of the invisible world[1],” explained the bear. She took out the ceremonial pipe filled with the tobacco-peyote mixture that she then placed on a small table between them. “When you feel you are ready, light the pipe using the fire from the pit. You will each take three tokes and no more than that. Your spirit animals should come to you soon after.” As she started to crawl out, she called over her shoulder, “I would suggest you remove your clothes in order to feel more comfortable as the temperature can get quite stifling. Also, I would not take too long in here. I don’t think you’d want me to come in to rescue you from heat exhaustion considering you’d both be naked!” she laughed.

The only light in the small enclosure came from the fire, which had considerably died down. Nick knew that, if the fire went out, he could see Judy better than she could see him thanks to his exemplary night vision, so he made sure to reach across the table and to join his paw with hers. He looked at her and she at him. His emotions were running at a high and he realized Judy might be feeling the same given the way her nose was twitching, her ears were down and at the same time her fear scent had slowly filled the room. He gave her paw a squeeze as if to say, _Hey, I’m here. We’re doing okay._ He saw her swallow and then she squeezed back as if to say, _I’m nervous but you’re here with me so I’m okay too._

Nick cleared his throat. “Are you ready, Judy?” he asked with concern.

She only nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Nick released Judy’s paws, reached for the ceremonial pipe with one paw and a long thin piece of kindling with the other. He lit the kindling by reaching over to the ceremonial pit and placed one end of the stick into the fire. Once the end of the kindling had burst into flame, he brought it to the pipe and slowly nurtured the tobacco-peyote mixture in the bowl to a reddish glow without breathing in any of the fumes. Once he was satisfied that it would not die, he motioned Judy to sit in his lap. She crawled over and once she was settled in his lap with his tail wrapped around her, Nick breathed in the three tokes required of him and passed the pipe to Judy. She hesitated slightly but then she took it from him and did the same. She put the pipe on the table and settled into her mate’s embrace waiting for the effects of the peyote to kick in.

* * *

The first thing they saw was a mist filling the room. It was not the steam as that had long dissipated. This mist didn’t curl around but rather it seemed to dance, moving along with the beat of the drums that the sloths outside were playing.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing, Nick?” Judy asked in quiet awe.

Nick nodded. “It’s not a dream if we’re seeing the same thing. This is not your regular type of mist.”

Slowly, the mist coalesced into two distinct shapes. One looked like a rabbit while the other took on the shape of a fox. The beings never held their shapes for long, as they tended to flow in and out with the mist. “Who are you, good spirits, so that my mate and I may know how to address you?” Nick called out to the two spirits.

“You may call me Serendipity,” laughed the smaller animal spirit, “while the sourpuss behind me is Karma.”

“Serendipity! Hold your tongue! We are here for the purpose of blessing their union. We are not supposed to stray from our assignment. You remember what Mother did to us the last time we failed to follow her orders?” scolded the fox spirit animal.

Serendipity shuddered at the memory but then grinned and did a binky, which caused the rabbit being to crash into Karma.

“Now, why did you do that?” groaned Karma as the spirit fox shook the spirit rabbit off.

“I’m happy! That’s what we do when we’re overjoyed. Besides you take things too seriously. Mother isn’t here. C’mon! We haven’t finished playing yet! It’s your turn to chase me,” said the spirit rabbit as it shook its fluffy spiritual tail in anticipation.

“Serendipity! Focus! Not till we’ve finished here,” admonished Karma. “Now,” as Karma turned to face Nick and Judy, “do the soul-bound have any questions for the two of us?” Karma ignored Serendipity who continued to cavort behind the fox spirit’s back.

Nick and Judy looked at one another, bewildered by what Karma had just called them. “Yes,” Judy spoke up, finally gathering her courage, “Why did you just call us that? Why are we considered soul-bound?”

Karma merely shrugged. “Our sister, Destiny, is who you should be asking that question. We are merely following our Mother’s orders to guide you. Know, however, that your fates are tied to one another and you are together because it has been pre-ordained.”

Nick asked, “Do we have the approval of the spiritual world for a prey and predator to become mates despite the fact that we may not be able to have offspring? We are concerned because our union will go against _Gaia’s_ purpose for all mammals to procreate in order to carry on the circle of life.”

Karma slowly smiled. “There is a way and if done properly, you will be able to channel your inner primal animals. You will also be visited by one of the Guardians, The Great White Stag during the act of consummation. His is the power of regeneration and procreation. Our Mother, _Gaia_ , has certainly blessed the union but not all in the Spirit World are happy with the decision. Be on the lookout for Loki as he does not support the union.”

Serendipity suddenly bounced up in Karma’s face and shouted, “C’mon! Chase me already!”

Karma, smiling with half-lidded eyes, said mockingly, “Run away, little bunny!” As Serendipity took off, Karma turned to Nick and Judy and said, “Watch and learn,” and immediately took off after the spirit rabbit. The pair ran in a clockwise direction in the enclosed space until Karma pounced and caught Serendipity. The spirit fox held the spirit rabbit face down with its paws. “Now, Serendipity, be a dear and lift your rear please?” Karma smirked. Serendipity grinned and said, “Okay, but next time it’s my turn to be on top!”

Nick and Judy watched as the previously sexless spirit fox generated a male appendage. Serendipity grinned from underneath Karma. “Isn’t it neat? We can switch whenever we want to and…oooohhhh!” Whatever the spirit rabbit was going to say was cut off as Karma thrust from the rear and at the same time leaned over the spirit rabbit’s back and clamped jaws onto Serendipity’s neck. Suddenly, both spirits disappeared before their eyes. However, they could hear Serendipity playfully calling out to Karma, “Hahahaha…can’t catch me. C’mon Karma, let’s play!” They also heard Karma’s voice say to them, “The Great White Stag will be here soon. May your union be blessed with interesting times!”

* * *

Nick and Judy held one another tightly, still reeling from the visual and information overload.

“That was…unusual? Not what my brothers and sisters told me had happened to them.” Nick stated.

“Well, we are an unusual couple after all, Nick,” Judy declared. “But, the potential of having kits of our own? Are you okay with that?” asked Judy as she turned to face him while still in his lap. “Are we even ready to have kits? We’ve only been reunited these last three days.”

Nick chuckled as he nuzzled Judy. “I can’t say I’m averse to the idea. If you think about it, I’ve been alone most of my life so having you as my mate and a family to boot? I’d love it!” he said grinning. Then he sobered up. “What about you, Judy? You just started a career in law enforcement. I can’t ask you to give up your dream job in order to have kits. That wouldn’t be fair to you.”

Judy beamed as she gave her fox a kiss on the cheek. “Now I know why I love you so much!” she spoke with unbridled joy. Judy, however, frowned as she reflected over what Nick had said. “But I can’t be selfish and ask you to give up your dream for mine. That wouldn’t be fair to you as well.” She then brightened as she proposed, “Who’s to say that both dreams are exclusive? Other couples have managed to work out having a family and career,” she interjected cheerfully.

“Other families don’t have a father who can’t visit his in-laws because he’s a wanted criminal in their country,” Nick pointed out. “If we manage to have kits, they should have a set of grandparents and with mine gone, the only ones left are your dad and stepmom.”

“Nick, I’ve been thinking.” Judy said. “We should contact Chief Bogo directly so that you can surrender to him. He’s a fair mammal and I can testify at your hearing that you acted in self-defense. That will get the charge thrown out and then you won’t be a criminal anymore,” proposed Judy, her eyes beaming at the idea.

Nick thought about it. He was tired of hiding and he also wanted to go back to Zootopia if only to find out what had happened to his father. He needed closure. “All right, Judy,” Nick said, “but only to Bogo. I don’t trust Jack.”

Judy squealed with joy, stood on Nick’s lap, pulled his head down and excitedly began chinning him on his forehead, his ears, all over his muzzle and ended with his nose. “Oh, Nick!” she squealed in utter happiness. “You’ve made me very proud! I always knew you’d do the right thing. I can’t wait for us to go back to Zootopia where I can show off my mate!” Judy exclaimed, her ears quivering with elation.

“Ooofff! It seems that I have a very excitable bunny in my arms,” Nick leered, “what should I ever do with her?” as he waggled his eyebrows, growling playfully and snapping his jaws near her ear. Her scent on his nose was driving him wild and he was slowly losing control considering they were still both naked.

Judy suddenly realized what Nick was proposing and her arousal spiked as well. “Well, I’m all alone with my mate who happens to be a fox with sharp teeth and claws.” Judy simpered. “I’m just a poor, helpless, defenseless bunny in the fox’s den. Oh, no! Whatever should I do?” Judy said as she dramatically put her arm to her forehead.

“Run, little bunny!” Nick snickered as he lightly dug his claws into her rear to spur her on.

Judy yelped in surprise at his groping and took off with a grin. Nick immediately gave chase and they ran several times clockwise around the enclosure until Judy slowed down to allow him to catch her. Nick pounced on her as he had seen Karma do and he held Judy face down with his claws over her paws. Nick proceeded to lavish attention all over Judy’s body. He started by carefully grasping one of her ears in his mouth and slowly dragging his teeth over it. He knew that her ears were very sensitive so he took great pains not to break the skin. Next he began to place little love bites, nipping her on her shoulders and neck. By this time, Judy was shaking and her arousal had begun to fill the enclosed room, spurring Nick further. He continued using his teeth to nip her down her back until he reached her posterior where he filled his mouth with one of her rear cheeks and slowly bit down, again making sure not to break skin.

“Uurgghh…stop…” Judy whimpered.

Nick’s brain sent a ‘ _Freeze!_ ’ message to the rest of his body. _Did I go too far?_ Nick worriedly thought. That is until he heard her continue.

“…teasing me…and get it in there!” Judy demanded.

Nick chuckled. “Not yet, sweetheart. I promise you though. It’ll be worth the wait,” as he continued his foreplay. He wanted to make sure that she would be moist enough to handle his knot. “Now, derrière up in the air and spread your legs please.” Nick ordered. Judy did as she was told and was rewarded by Nick grasping both her rear cheeks with his paws, claws extended and his tongue finding her very moist entrance. He eagerly licked and nipped her moist flesh as she reached back with both paws to hold onto Nick’s. The combination of Nick’s claws digging into her fur without tearing her skin and his expert tongue brought her to her first orgasm.

Nick spread her legs more, opened his mouth wider, extended his long tongue so that it entered her moist hole and then clamped down with his teeth around her vaginal area, careful again not to break skin. He forced his tongue down her vaginal canal, joyfully tasting her juices as they drenched his mouth. She froze at the new sensation of feeling like she was literally being eaten. She could feel Nick’s teeth pricking her on her lower belly and backside. She swore his tongue was so deep inside her that she could feel it in her womb. She almost bucked him off her when her orgasm hit her, unable to say anything except to gasp for air. Nick drew back after that, laughingly licking her nether lips several more times, unable to stop himself from tasting her.

“Nick! Ho..ho..hold on. Let me…catch my…breath.”

Nick rose above her to lean over her so that his head was on her shoulder as he covered her with his body. He nuzzled her cheek with his own, marking her with his scent. “You’re my mate, Judy,” he whispered. “I love you so very much. We’ll take the next step slowly. Are you sure you're ready for this?”

Judy smelled Nick’s mark on her. His musk further stimulated her arousal so her only answer was for her to flick her tail at his hardness that was knocking at her entrance.

Nick giddily groaned as he hissed in pleasure, “Sly bunny…you’ll be the death of me yet!”

“Nick,” Judy sternly warned him, “if you don’t stick it in now, I’m going to flip you over, and ride you until you beg for mercy! Now, get going!”

Nick laughed at her urgency as he grasped her hips with both paws and slowly entered her. He was glad that he had taken the time to make sure that she was well lubricated as this was going to be a first for both of them. He wanted to take it slow so she wouldn’t be injured when he inserted his knot. Judy’s primal bunny urges, however, had their own plans. The moment he had entered, she immediately pushed back to make sure that he was going to go all the way this time. Nick pulled back each time his knot hit her vaginal entrance, which was getting Judy very frustrated. So, the next time, when Nick thrust into her, she hooked her paws behind his knees preventing him from pulling back as she gave one last final push from her end. There was a sudden pressure and it felt as if she was being torn open. She almost screamed because of the pain but then it went away and was replaced with a feeling of complete fullness, eliciting a moan of desire from her instead. She heard Nick gasp above her and heard him growling with pleasure. The sound made the bunny shake in anticipation.

Nick had been fighting from losing all control, as he didn’t want to hurt Judy inadvertently during their intercourse. But when Judy had forced his knot all the way into her, his control slipped and his primal fox took over as he began growling his need for her. The beast within relished the tightness of Judy’s vagina and he instinctively bent down to lovingly hold onto his mate’s neck with his jaws as he held her down while continuing to plunge into her. He managed to retain enough control not to break her skin but it took all of his remaining willpower.

The moment Judy felt Nick’s teeth around her neck, she squeaked out in surprise and arousal. Part of her wanted to run away but that was only a small part. The other part recognized that her mate was ravishing her, loving her in the ultimate sensual dance and was confident that he was not going to hurt her. As Nick continued to push into her, she turned her palms up to grasp Nick’s paws that were covering hers as he reflexively clasped hers back. With his _bulbis glandis_ pressing relentlessly onto her G-Spot, a few more thrusts triggered her third orgasm that also set Nick’s off as her vagina clamped down on his knot as she screamed in pleasure. She felt his seed completely filling her up as Nick continued pumping into her. As he came, he let go of her neck and began to howl in happiness.

* * *

 

[1] From the article, “The Purification Ceremony” at http://native-americans-online.com/native-american-sweat-lodge.html

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N#2: I have edited the chapter in light of a comment saying it could be interpreted that I was encouraging spousal abuse in the original version. Having sanitized it so as not to offend, I would like to categorically state that I have never been in favour of any form of violence but I do have it in my stories as it is a reality that we all have to deal with. I thank the person who made the comment but would advise that preaching before knowing the whole story doesn't build bridges.
> 
> A/N#3: Here are some links to tropes mentioned in the chapter:  
> SING: https://youtu.be/ZNJwxJXr2jc  
> Ear Flip: https://youtu.be/6JiejTGDguk  
> Tasmanian Devil Whirlwind: https://youtu.be/c54SvkgQ04A


End file.
